


Can't Keep My Hands to Myself

by AHM1121, MissyRivers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Army Steve Rogers, Bearded Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Clint and Natasha are adorable, Clint is hard of hearing, Complete, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Steve, Dating, Dirty Talk, Discussion of PTSD, Edging, Flirting, Happy Ending, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, New Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexy sexy stuff has happened, Slow Burn, Smut, THE HAPPIEST OF ENDINGS, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, eventually a lot of sex I promise if you've read anything i've written you'll know the sex is coming, light kink, past the burn, so sweet your teeth will hurt (hopefully), tattooed yoga bucky, we're on fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 63,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHM1121/pseuds/AHM1121, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyRivers/pseuds/MissyRivers
Summary: Bucky moaned into his pillow while fisting his cock, sweat beading along his brow as a broad toned back pierced through his dream. A flash of (were they blue?) eyes here, a glimpse of a broad shoulders there, that’s all his dreams were allowed these last few days. No solid face, just a brilliant smile that turned into red lips dipping down across the plains of his body. Hands gliding around his hips, long lashes brushing over high boned cheeks as the head bobbed along the thick outline of his hard..._*_*_*_Bucky is a tattoo artist by day and yoga instructor by night, Steve is in the army and needs a way to relax to get to sleep. Flirting and smut are bound to happen. Clint and Nat are good bros who also fall for each other._*_*_*_Expect flirting, smut, fluff, and feels. All the freakin feels.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter updated and edited by the amazing, wonderful, life saving: MissyRivers. <3 She's literally the best thing that's ever happened to me while writing FF. ALL OF THE LOVE GOES TO HER!
> 
> If you're looking for kinky fuckery, well....we're not there yet. BUT WE WILL BE EVENTUALLY! In the mean time please feel free to check out my story 'Call Me Sir' for all your kinky needs. This is the story of a new relationship being formed, which will hopefully be light hearted, sexy, and smoochy all at once.

Bucky moaned into his pillow while fisting his cock, sweat beading along his brow as a broad toned back pierced through his dream. A flash of (were they blue?) eyes here, a glimpse of broad shoulders there, that’s all his dreams were allowing these last few days. No solid face, just a brilliant smile that turned into red lips dipping down across the plains of his body. Hands gliding around his hips, long lashes brushing over high-boned cheeks as the head bobbed along the thick outline of his hard...

“BUCKY!” Jolting awake to the sudden shout and rap of knuckles on his bedroom door, he sat up, hair disheveled, hand still fisted in his shorts. Heart thundering, thanks to the sudden onslaught of adrenaline, the dream of the anonymous blue eyed man was chased away and replaced with intense frustration.

“What!?” He yelled back, tucking the sheets around his waist before his roommate barged in, as she was known to do. His door opened to a long curling mass of red hair being brushed aside to reveal a woman of short stature, wearing combat boots, tight black pants, and a bra.

“Do these match?” Nat asked, holding up an army green shirt with a black leather jacket on top.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Bucky frowned. “You woke me up from a really good dream. I owe you nothing.”

"Must have been some dream. You have to be at work in thirty minutes, and you look wrecked... You owe me everything.” She replied cockily, before shaking the hanger for emphasis. “So..?”

“If you’re going for biker gang chic, then yes. Those definitely match.” Bucky sighed, glancing at his clock.

“That’s exactly what I was going for. Thanks! Hurry up, you’re gonna be late.” She ended before slamming the door behind her, making him wince.

Grumbling, he stood, closing his eyes and stretching his arms over his head, ignoring the flash of blue eyes that was apparently imprinted on his eyelids. Shaking the thought away he brought his hands down and legs back for downward dog, and continued into his five minute morning sequence. He had his routine on point; five minutes of yoga to warm him up, quick shower, blow dry his hair, drink coffee like his life depended on it, go to work, possibly go to the store, teach his nightly yoga class, maybe watch a movie with Nat, sleep and repeat. It was an easy life of doing what he loved, one he had been living for six months post break-up and he was finally getting used to having the bed to himself.

Clad in jeans, boots, a white t shirt and his own leather jacket he walked out to the bustling street of New York city and inhaled the first day of Autumn before starting his walk. He lived exactly one block from the shop that he worked at, and he loved every minute of the past two years of working there. From his regular customers who had his work decorating every inch of their bodies, to the girls that came in on Saturday nights looking for their first tattoo, giddy with excitement, trusting him to mark them. He got drunk on that power. Art school had been well worth the eighty grand, and he worked his ass off every day to prove that to the world.

Opening the door to the shop he saw Clint, the shop’s manager sitting at the front, flipping through pages of numbers.  
“Hey man.” He said, barely glancing up.

  
“Hey. Everything okay?” Bucky asked as he walked back to his space.

  
“Yeah, just looking at our profit margins. Everything's right on track.” Clint said, reaching for a highlighter.

  
“Whatever you say man.” Bucky grinned, taking off his jacket and pulling out a sketch pad to start a stencil for his first customer.

  
“You gotta class tonight?”

  
“Five nights a week at eight o’clock.” Bucky replied, pulling out a marker.

  
“I have a question for ya.”

  
“I thought that’s what we were already doing Clint.” Bucky smiled.

  
“Shut up. Does it uh…. Help you in the uhh… well you know with the flexibility, and your um… the…” He motioned to his crotch.

  
Bucky looked up raising an eyebrow, “Are you asking me if yoga makes sex better?”

  
“Maaaaaybe.” Clint said as a blush crept up his cheeks.

  
“I mean….yeah, I guess it does. But it’s more about relaxing and clearing your mind. The flexibility and joint health are just a benefit.”

  
Clint nodded along “Right right,” causing Bucky to frown.

  
“You should come tonight.”

  
“I don’t know man.” Clint replied looking back at his numbers.

  
“Nat’s gonna be there.” Bucky laughed when Clint’s head snapped up.

  
“Well I mean... I guess I could maybe stop by. Put in some moves.” Clint said.

  
“Riiiight…. My only rule is you can’t stare at her ass during yoga. You can, however, maybe try to strike up a conversation with her for the first time.” Bucky replied.

  
“You take the fun out of everything,” Clint mumbled “she’s just so...seemingly unapproachable. She’s so pretty, and like...fierce. Scares the shit out of me, in a hot way.” He finished giving Bucky a tight lipped smile.

  
“Oh God she would love that. You’re not so bad yourself Clint.” Buck replied, marker in his mouth as he reached for a pen.

  
“Really?! You think so?! Would you bang me?” Clint drawled, mischievousness shining in his smile as he posed in pseudo seduction.

  
Without missing a beat Bucky scrunched his nose and took the marker out of his mouth. “No offense bro, but you’re not really my type.”

  
“What?!” Clint exclaimed in mock astonishment, hand clutching his chest “But but...I’m everybody's type.”

  
“I’m sure you’re plenty of people’s type buddy, just not mine.” Bucky shrugged, laughing.

  
“So what is your type.”

  
“I don’t know man, I guess just big..."

  
“Hey you have NO idea how big I am.” Clint exaggerated.

  
“Jesus Christ Clint" Bucky closed his eyes as his cheeks flushed "I meant tall and like…. maybe muscles?”

  
“Ahhhhh you want a guy bigger than you…” Clint added, nodding while rubbing his chin.

  
“Isn’t that what every gal dreams of?” Bucky asked, batting his eyelashes dramatically.

  
“Well he’s out there. Probably waiting around the corner for you to downward dog his dick.” Clint replied dreamily.

  
“Fuck you Clint.” Bucky exclaimed laughing, tossing a marker at him.

  
Catching the marker before it hit, “You just established that you wouldn’t.” he said before he tossed it back.

  
****  
It was 7:30 when he walked into the studio wearing thin gray cropped pants and the same white shirt. The calm quiet of the empty room washed over him and caused the tension in his back to release. He set his mat down at the front near the mirrors, turned on the ambient background music he played at every session along with the essential oils diffuser, and lowering the lights he looked at the room. Just enough light to see everyone, but not enough to be intrusive to the setting.

'Perfect' Bucky thought to himself as he walked back to his mat. He loved the minutes before the class, the serenity of just being by himself for the first time all day, the moment when his brain stopped for a second before going into teacher mode to accommodate the people coming into his class. This was something Bucky loved, possibly more than tattooing. When he saw the person walk in wearing the struggles of their day, then there's that "melt" moment when he would hear their sigh and practically see the stress leave their body. Smiling to himself, he sat with his legs spread in front of him in a 'V'.

Closing his eyes on an inhale, he captured his bare feet in his hands and leaned forward slowly until his forehead touched the empty mat between his legs. 'It was a good day,' he thought as he released his breath and planted his hands on the mat while drawing his legs back, keeping his pelvis on the ground into the 'cobra' position.

Breathing in he felt the stretch of his abs and quads, breathing out he brought his feet up to touch the back of his head, on his next inhale he twisted his body into a bridge, opening his pelvis with a moan as he walked his arms closer to his feet, intensifying the burn of the stretch until the loud bang of the door and sudden swearing behind him made him turn his head.

"Shit fuck… Oh my God sorry" the blonde man stumbled back, a red flush rising up his neck, holding out his hands and grimacing in Bucky's direction. He sighed as he scratched sheepishly at the back of his head, "guess I'm a little early."

Out of an act that could only be considered sheer willpower on his part, Bucky stayed in his bridge and observed the man, tall, broad shoulders, and holy mother that back.... huffing a small laugh, last night’s dream flickered in his mind, he said, "a little. Feel free to set up though, people should start coming in another 10 minutes."

He pushed his legs up and over his head to land so he was standing with his head down, palms remaining pressed into the ground (maybe he was showing off, but he needed to hide his face somewhere to get his composure, and his shins worked just fine.)  
_____

Steve's brain must have short circuited the moment he opened the door to reveal the heavily tattooed yoga instructor bent with his pelvis in the air and eliciting a moan that Steve was most definitely going to dream about later. That's the only excuse he had for the fact that somehow he had tripped over the strap of his yoga mat that was now resting in front of a growing hard-on ( _timing Rogers jesus christ timing_ ), causing him to bang his elbow into the door that had slammed shut behind him.

The gray blue eyes snapped open as he turned his head and surveyed him long and slow. He felt his ears burn as the instructor shot him a slow smile, told him to setup, and that more people would be along in ten minutes. Steve set up his mat, doing his best to be as inconspicuous as possible, while trying to avoid staring as the man did a startlingly graceful kick bringing his legs over his body to come to a half bent position, which ( _dear God_ ), gave Steve a pristine view of an even more pristine ass.

Huffing out a breath and feeling like a creep, Steve took off his socks and shoes and settled onto his mat to stretch while willing his heart rate to decrease. Less than a minute later the door opened, more gracefully this time, as a short woman with a mane of flaming red hair walked in. She then, to Steve’s astonishment, promptly slapped the instructor on the ass before setting down her own mat in what would soon be the front row. The indignant sound he made as he stood glaring at the woman caused Steve to grin and continue his stretches, averting his eyes from the two.  
_____

 

"Get to work on time Barnes?" she asked, playfully popping her gum while taking her shoes and socks off, going into her warm up stretches.

Bucky frowned down at her "Yes.... I'm still not thanking you for that though. Dream ruiner."

"Anytime." Nat replied laughing while carelessly going into a backbend. Her hair pooled onto the mat as she looked back to where the large blonde man was sitting near the corner stretching, doing his best to be inconspicuous.

"Hi, I'm Nat!" Nat smiled, "You new here?"

Startled, he smiled "A little? Second time. Came here last Thursday but I um...came in late, which I was trying to avoid this time, and I somehow managed instead to be incredibly early. I'm guessing you're not?"

Nat's smile grew as she bent her elbows flat on the mat pushing her legs up to a head stand. "Not really," she said flirtatiously.

Steve's eyebrows rose as he watched. "Yeaaahh,” he drawled, “I definitely can't do that."

Rolling his eyes, Bucky sighed, tapping her on her hip, "Quit showing off, and spit out your gum before you choke on it.” Turning back to Steve, he continued, “Ignore her. We'll get you there eventually if you stick around." tilting his head with a smile, "I'm Bucky Barnes, by the way. I don't remember your face from last Thursday so I don't think we met."

Manners taking over, Steve stood and walked toward him "Steve, Steve Rogers. I wasn't able to hang around last Thursday, got called into work. But I'm hoping to stick to this - it really helped me to sleep the other night, and I desperately enjoy sleep."

Nat scoffed from her stand "You're not the only one."

Glancing down at her, confused, Steve looked to Bucky for explanation. "Really, just ignore her. I do it everyday.”

Steve nodded along, a little confused, “You guys know each other?”

“Bestfriends”  
“Roommates” they replied simultaneously, Bucky scowling as Nat grinned, still upside down.

Laughing, Steve drew in a breath, but his words were cut off as the door to banged open again, revealing another heavily tattooed man with blonde hair and bright purple hearing aids.

“The master is here.” He announced before his eyes fell on the three talking, “Oh hey!”

“Clint you remember Nat, and this is Steve, he’s also new so you two can be new together.”

Clint gave a small wave to Nat “Um hey Nat” he turned and stuck out his right hand as he walked up to Steve “Hey man...wow Jesus, you’re… big.” He side-eyed Bucky, shooting him a sly wink as Steve let out a laugh.

“Uh yeah, guess I am. The army’ll do that to ya if you stick around long enough.”

Clint sighed. “See that’s where I went wrong, I was air force - they want to keep you small to stuff you in the planes.”

“Thanks for your service.” Steve automatically replied genuinely.

“Same bro. Well where are you set up? I’ll be next to you - we can look stupid together and cancel each other out. ”

As the two walked back to Steve’s mat, Nat stood and eyed Bucky, raising her eyebrows and glancing at the pair as they both laughed again. Bucky raised his back, a small grin flitting over his mouth.

“So Clint came.” She said. A statement more than a question.

“Yup.” Bucky replied, trying and failing to not stare at Steve’s ass in gym shorts.

“Any specific reason why Clint came?”

“Yup.” Bucky replied again, smiling as Steve turned around, making brief eye contact before he ducked back into the conversation. More people began to filter in.

“You gonna tell me why?” Nat asked, popping her gum.

Rolling his eyes Bucky put his hand out in front of her mouth, and she obligingly spit it into his hand. “Nope.This should be fun though.” He replied before throwing the gum away and walking around the class to greet the familiar faces streaming in.

___  
The class started smoothly, with the tension bleeding out of the room by the third rep of the ten movements he strung together to vary difficulties and poses. Glancing up he saw most of the moves being completed on cue, following the rhythm of breathing he had set. Bucky took that to mean it was safe to leave his area and walk around the room, correcting hip alignments and whispering reminders to those who struggled to clear their mind. At first he deliberately stayed across the room helping the more experienced with their movements, making small glances Steve’s way.

“Chicken” Nat sighed on her breath out.

Rolling his eyes Bucky choked back a scoff when he saw Clint almost slap Steve in the face during a transition. Walking towards them he gently set his hands on Clint’s shoulders. “Breath buddy, it’s supposed to sooth, not cause more tension,” he whispered gently.

Steve’s eyes flashed open, clear and bright despite the lighting. Giving him a half smile, Bucky stood in front of him observing his movements. Muscles, lots of muscles, Bucky noted, all moving and contacting in jerky motions.Taking a step forward Bucky tried his best to sound professional, to be professional, to not think about anything but chakras and alignments, as the blue eyes bored into his.

“Mind?” he asked, and Steve’s eyes grew wide but he nodded, a slight halt in his movement. Stepping behind him, doing his best not to crowd, Bucky placed his hands on Steve’s hips, gently angling them forward while rotating them during the sun salutations.

Mouth near his ear, he said softly “Your hips should stay tucked in line with your shoulders, um, right just like that - if you flair them back it’ll cause lower back pain.” He patted his side lightly before turning to move back to the front of the room; noteing with a small smile that Steve’s next breath was definitely a little shaky.  
___

The class ended as it always did; ten minutes in the dead pose, everyone breathing in timed rhythmic breaths while Bucky instructed them to leave whenever they felt ready. He sat and watched as people gathered their things, giving silent waves, many of them having to jet home for dinner with their families.

Steve took his cue to stand from Clint, who apparently decided when Nat stood he would stand. Noting they were the final three Bucky stood and turned the lights up a fraction.

Clint smiled and walked up to him, mat slung over his shoulder, patting Bucky on the arm. “Man, you weren’t lying. I feel all kinds of loosey-goosey.”

Bucky grinned. “I’m glad man, feel free to come in any time.” Turning his attention to Steve, who stood with his mat rolled and strapped over his shoulder, he smiled even wider. “So? How was your second experience? Still gonna sleep okay?”

Steve smiled, eyelids a little heavy, tucking his hand into the pockets of his shorts “Yeah, that was a totally different ballgame. Thank you so…”

Nat walked behind Steve, cutting him off while making her exit “Bye Barnes, see you at home.” Nudging Clint with her elbow, she continued ”I’m gonna show Clint that pho restaurant down the street. Don’t wait up.”

Bewildered Clint followed, brows furrowed as he glanced between Nat and Bucky, “I ate dinner before I came.” He said, wincing as Nat deliberately stepped on his foot, “But I could always eat again, there’s always room for soup. Bye Steve” He added quickly as Nat’s steely glare met his, and they proceeded out of the studio.

“Um anyway… Thank you. Again. For this.” Steve gestured to the room “It was so good.” He nodded, prolonging his exit.

“Yeah of course, anytime! I mean, well, any night Monday thru Thursday. But if you ever need help with anything, um stretching.” He blushed, “I mean for yoga, and sleep. Shit. Wow this is going great.” Bucky stuttered, the blush crawling up his neck. “I gotta lock up.”

Steve smiled biting his lower lip, “Lead the way” he said, motioning to the door.

Outside as the door locked into place they both turned.

“So how do you feel -”

“Do you wanna -”

Laughing Steve motioned for Bucky to continue.

“How do you feel about coffee?” Bucky asked, blushing up to his ears as Steve’s smile grew.

“I love coffee, coffee’s the best, I mean...I can’t really drink it now…gotta sleep at some point.”

“Oh fuck. Of course yeah, sleep is good. Important. Great for the immune system,” Bucky mumbled, looking at the ground.

“But I wouldn’t mind drinking coffee while the sun is up. With you. If you want.” Steve added, hand rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah that would be great.”

Exchanging phone numbers, Steve smiled as Bucky handed his phone back, walking away backwards. “It was great meeting you Bucky.” He smirked, briefly running into a light pole.

“It was nice meeting you too Steve.” Bucky grinned, waving as Steve turned, looking over his shoulder one last time.

 _I am so fucked_ Bucky thought as he made his way home, smile plastered on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always expect:  
> Fluff, puppies, texts, adorableness, coffee, and our favorite two dudes just fumbling into sweet adorableness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL OF THE LOVE TO THE BEST BETA A GIRL COULD ASK FOR: MISSYRIVERS 
> 
> Literally the ying to my yang when it comes to writing. She's the best y'all. <3<3<3 (Chapter 1 was updated to reflect her edits, and it's SOOOO good because of her! <3 )

Falling asleep was the easy part. Steve had a twenty-three pound weighted blanket along with his fifteen hundred thread count microfiber sheets, his ceiling fan turned on full blast, another fan on his bedside table blowing across his body, lavender oil in his diffuser, and his air conditioner set at a crisp sixty-seven degrees every night. It was _staying asleep_ that posed an issue. The alarm clock read three o’clock in the morning as the knife that punctured into his lung in his dreams brought him rocketing from the bed gasping for air, chest heaving into the pitch black room where his lab, Dixie, whined at his side while desperately licking his face as the fog of the dream cleared.

“I’m okay… it’s okay… You’re a good girl Dix.” He soothed, grounding himself by running his hand over the dogs soft brown fur. She took that as her cue to climb up on the bed, planting her butt between his legs and leaning her head on his shoulder in a mock doggie-hug.

“I know. Every night. You did good. Got me up.” Her tail wagged at the praise. When Steve laid back down she took her rightful place on the left side of the bed, brown eyes peering at him adoringly.

“Think we can manage to go back to sleep?” She blinked at him woefully. “I don’t think so either, but we should at least give it a go.” He glanced at his phone out of habit from work, and saw a series of text notifications.

Bucky Barnes 10:05 p.m.: Coffee tomorrow? I have a break in my schedule from 10am-11:30am.  
Bucky Barnes 10:07 p.m.: Or literally any drink. I’m a sucker for smoothies too.  
Bucky Barnes 10:07 p.m.: Boba tea? Hear that shits delicious.  
Bucky Barnes 10:08 p.m.: I’m almost positive you’re asleep, which is good, means I did my job during the class. Sleep well Steve Rogers.

Steve smiled down at his phone, the fluttered feeling in his stomach foreign and obtuse compared to the terror of the dream.

Steve Rogers 3:08 a.m.: Coffee works, Java Joe’s on 43rd? 10?  
Bucky Barnes 3:09 a.m.: Done. Why are you awake?  
Steve Rogers 3:09 a.m.: Could ask you the same question. Bad dream. You?  
Bucky Barnes 3:10 a.m.: Some hot guy texted me and I forgot to put my phone on silent.

Steve smiled at his phone, “Dix, we’re in trouble with this one.” Dix snorted in return.

Steve Rogers 3:10 a.m.: Sounds like a jerk for texting so late.  
Bucky Barnes 3:10 a.m.: Maybe, I don’t know him well enough yet so jury's out. I do know that he has beautiful eyes and a really great ass. Kinda sucks at yoga though.

Steve scoffed. “This guy.”

Steve Rogers 3:11 a.m.: Maybe he needs private lessons.  
Bucky Barnes 3:11 a.m.: Aren’t you brave this morning. ;)  
Steve Rogers 3:11 a.m.: Go to sleep Bucky Barnes.  
Bucky Barnes 3:11 a.m.: G’night Steve Rogers.

Steve smiled up at the ceiling, resting his phone on his chest as another text came in.

Bucky Barnes 3:12 a.m.: I wasn’t lying about your eyes or your ass. Pristine.  
Steve Rogers 3:12 a.m.: GO TO SLEEP BUCKY  
Bucky Barnes 3:12 a.m.: Is that an order?  
Steve Rogers 3:13 a.m.: Do you want it to be?  
Bucky Barnes 3:13 a.m.: I…am not going to answer that yet. Leave you wanting more and all. Night Stevie.

Steve smiled at the name, shaking his head.

Steve Rogers 3:13 a.m.: Night Buck.

_________

“OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH. MY. GOD.” Bucky barged into Nat’s room at seven o’clock sharp, a whirlwind of nerves and a giddy smile, wearing only a pair of tight black boxer briefs.

Nat sat up, one eye opening, frowning at the man as she ran her hand through her mane of hair. The lump beside her also sat up, revealing a disheveled Clint, hair sticking in every direction.

“Hey Clint. OH MY GOD WE’RE GOING ON A DATE!” Bucky jumped up and down. “What do I wear?!”

“Ever hear of knocking Barnes?” She asked, finally working her other eye open.

“Ever hear of MY DATE WITH STEVE ROGERS ROMANOV?!” Bucky countered “Now come help me pick out an outfit. Clint,” Bucky signed, seeing as Clint didn’t have his hearing aids in “make some coffee.”

Clint groaned and fell back against the pillows.

“I’m going to go help him” Nat signed, brushing her lips across Clint’s. “Make coffee, yes?”

Clint smiled, “For you, anything.”

Nat got out of bed wearing sleep shorts and a tank top, absently adjusting her front to tuck a breast with aspirations of freedom back in its designated position. Pulling her hair on top of her head in a wobbly bun, she looked back as Clint sat up, popping in his hearing aids while getting out of bed, a small smile on his sleep mused face. Sauntering into Bucky’s room she closed the door gently.

Bucky was buried in his closet. “Sooooo how was the pho….?”

“We didn’t sleep together if that’s what you’re implying. But the pho was delicious. Soothing and fun. If you will…”

“So y’all did _what_ all night?” Bucky asked giving a teasing wiggle of his eyebrows as he emerged in black jeans and a black shirt posing in front of Nat.

“Nope. Too much black. Contrast. Wear those distressed jeans…we mainly talked. Pho was actually good. Then we got to talking, and making out, then more talking, then we fell asleep. I like him.”

“I gathered that.” Bucky’s voice was muffled. He emerged from the closet wearing the distressed skinny jeans that seemed to paint themselves to his thighs, black boots, and a black v neck. “Better?”

“Yup. Buck.” She said biting her lip in an uncharacteristic show of doubt. “I really like him.”

Smiling tenderly, he gathered her in his arms, resting his head on the crown of hers. “I know. He’s a good guy Nat. You deserve nothing but the best. But if y’all hurt each other I’ll have to kick both of your asses, seeing as I like you both so much.”

Nat laughed into his chest as Clint opened the door with a knock. “Hey. Thought you weren’t into chicks?” Clint smiled, “Coffee’s ready. Nice boots man.” He said before walking back into the kitchen.

“This looks good.” She said, tugging on his t-shirt. They followed Clint into the kitchen, and Nat propped herself on the counter as Clint handed over their mugs. “So…” She continued, “how did this date happen between when you got home from work to this morning?”

Pouring his coffee while adding liberal amounts of sugar and cream he smiled. “Ah well I texted him at ten o’clock last night asking, because I’m a brave and independent woman. He texted back at three this morning, said he’d woken up from a nightmare, and agreed to said date. I complimented his ass. He ordered me to go back to sleep. I tried to make it kinky. THEN BAM. Coffee date at ten a.m.” Bucky beamed, watching as Clint smiled while settling between Nat’s legs. She propped her chin on his shoulder.“This is so cute I’m gonna leave before I gag. Gotta prep some work. See you there Clint.” Bucky nodded to the two of them, grinning wildly he grabbed his bag. “Clean the counters if you do anything precarious on them.” He yelled while closing the front door.

____

Steve could walk in the 59 degree New York fall sunlight for the rest of his life, and die a happy man. Autumn was his favorite - he loved the fragrances associated with fall, the chance to wear long sleeve shirts, and God he hated to admit it, but he was a sucker for a good pumpkin spice latte. Leaving his loft a little earlier than he would typically, he walked with Dixie, doing his best to block out the heads that turned as he walked by. He was 6' 3'' and bound to draw attention, and he’d put effort into his looks for the first time in a month. His hair was freshly cut and styled into a neat pompadour, his overnight scruff was trimmed and shaped close to his face, wearing his favorite jeans, a light blue long sleeve shirt that he knew clung in all the right places, and his best cologne. It was a first date outfit, and went against all of his instincts to try to blend in with the crowd; a trait he had picked up from his job. Aviators in place he crossed the street, letting Dixie lead the way. Opening the door of the cafe he smiled as he saw Bucky already sitting in the back on a beaten up leather sofa, his long legs tucked under him, leather jacket folded over the couches' arm, a book in hand, his heavily tattooed arms bared to the world in such a bold manner that Steve itched to trace his fingers over them. As the bell to the door rang signaling his entrance, Bucky's eyes snapped up, locking onto his. The smile sent lightening through him. _Jesus Christ he's hotter in the daylight, how was that even possible_?! Steve thought to himself as he walked over to the couch.

Untucking his legs he stood gracefully "Well hello Steve Rogers." He drawled, running a tongue on his bottom lip.

Steve smiled, a warm blush riding up his cheeks at the sound of his name from that mouth, "Hi Bucky Barnes. Come here often?" He asked, enticed by the laugh it drew out of the man.

"Only when hot guys who suffer from a lack of sleep invite me." Bucky quipped, already bending down, and running his hand over Dixie's ears, who shamelessly rolled over, showing her belly.

"Ah..." Steve stammered, mildly stuck on the word hot. "Well this is Dixie, apparently no formal introduction is needed here."

"Ohhhhhh this is bad," Bucky said gravely, as he rubbed up and down Dixie's belly.

"Oh no she's amazing. I promise she's..." Steve said hurriedly.

"No no no. She's not the bad part. It's you...you are truly beautiful, you have a sweet dog...and I really like dogs...this is bad." Bucky said standing and giving Steve a half smile.

Steve couldn't help but huff out an exasperated laugh, "If it helps, when I walked in my first thought was how you were even hotter in daylight."

Nodding, Bucky blushed. "I um...well that does oddly help, and I'm a sucker for a compliment so before I jump you right here and now and embarrass everyone, I'm gonna go grab coffee. What's your poison?"

"Pumpkin spice latte."

Halting his movement Bucky turned. "You're serious?"

"Don't judge me." Steve said before sitting on the couch.

"I'm totally judging." Bucky concluded with smirk as he walked away.

Steve choked when he got the back view of the man, the jeans were practically painted on and he honestly tried to not ogle. He failed miserably. Dixie nudged at him until her head was under his hand, drawing his attention down. "Yup." He concluded. "Serious trouble," he said to her as her tail wagged in agreement.

-

His heart hammered as he stood in line after their interaction. Steve was nothing short of a work of art. His eyes flitted over to him again as the line moved up. He sat with his long jean-clad legs stretched in front of him, Dixie's head rested on one of his impossibly thick thighs as she stared up at her master adoringly. _He could be my master any day_ Bucky thought to himself, the blush creeping up his chest. Steve moved to cross his arms, drawing undue attention to a chest that was so well defined. Bucky was just wondering how exactly he could spill his coffee with hopes of getting Steve to take off the pretty blue shirt to reveal said chest when...

"Sir. SIR!" The barista waved a hand in front of his face, gaining his attention. "I can take your order now." She huffed.

"Shit. Right, sorry." Bucky shook his head "Um. A venti pumpkin spice latte, and a venti iced sweet green tea, please."

__

"Thanks" Steve smiled, taking the warm cup from Bucky.

Bucky sat, tucking his legs beneath him. "Not a problem. Although I will feel personally responsible if you die after drinking that." He affirmed.

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that." Steve smiled, taking a purposefully long drink. "It's just so damn addicting. Like fall in a cup."

Bucky snorted. “Sure - if fall had 120 chemicals in it.” Causing Steve to promptly nudge him with his elbow. “So what’s your story Steve Rogers - what do you do on the days when you’re not meeting up with strangers for coffee?” Bucky asked, fully turning his body towards Steve’s in interest.

“Well, I was born and raised in Boston. One of four, three younger sisters. I joined the army at eighteen, went to trade school on their dime, worked my way up, have been stationed here for the past two years, occasionally working on and off at the VA between assignments, and well...here I am.” He finished, holding out his hands.

Nodding, Bucky continued “What do you do in the army?”

“Special forces. I umm…” Steve hesitated.

“Do the kinda things where you could tell me but then would have to kill me after?” Steve’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Army brat. My dad was a Major General.”

Steve scratched his chin. “Wow, you’re practically army royalty.”

Bucky shook his head, nudging Steve’s knee with his own. “Ha. To Dad’s dismay I didn’t follow in his footsteps. How long have you been back since your last call?” He enquired.

“About a week and a half.”

“That explains the not being able to sleep.” Bucky commented somberly, looking at him.

Steve sighed rubbing the back of his neck, “Bingo.”

“Alright,” Bucky moved, scooting closer to Steve, his hand absentmindedly landing on Dixie’s head, which subsequently had remained on Steve’s thigh, “This is gonna sound weird coming from the cute tattooed yoga guy you may or may-not be interested in, but hear me out.” He paused as Steve frowned at him “I’ve worked with a few people over the last several years, mainly for PTSD post car wrecks, anxiety, a couple with depression. I know a tired soul when I see one. I may have never worked with someone who’s recently been shot at but…”

“Stabbed.”

“I think I can signifca….” Bucky stopped “Wait, what?”

“You said recently shot at?” Steve said, wincing as Bucky frowned at him, “I was stabbed.”

Before he knew what was happening Bucky had grabbed his chin in his hand and was staring intently into his eyes. “You’re telling me…” he paused, “That you were stabbed a week and a half ago and your doctor cleared you for physical activity... that’s what you’re saying right?”

Steve bit his bottom lip, causing his cheeks to squish as he mumbled “Um...not exactly.”

“STEVE - I DON’T KNOW YOUR MIDDLE NAME - ROGERS,’ Bucky exclaimed loud enough to have some of the heads around them turning. “You’re telling me that you didn’t get cleared for activity, but you showed up at my yoga class just so you can get to sleep at night after you’ve been freakin’ stabbed?!”

Bucky pushed his face away and sat back in a huff against the couch, pouting hard.

“You can’t be mad at me for that!” Steve exclaimed, wincing again as he shifted to face Bucky.

His pain not going unnoticed this time, Bucky’s eyes flared up again. “I feel so stupid for thinking you sucked at yoga, no freakin’ wonder you were stiff last night, YOU WERE RECOVERING FROM A STAB WOUND.” He ran his hands through his hair, displacing the messy bun he had made earlier, taking out the hair tie and wrapping it around his wrist. Before Steve knew what was happening Bucky poked him in the arm. “Alright let’s see it.”

Steve batted his hands away. “What!? No. Hey, stop.” He continued as Bucky patted his leg, “Jesus, well if you’re gonna give me a fuckin’ pat down, here!” He finished before he yanked the right side of his shirt up.

If it was any other person and any other moment, Bucky’s gasp would have been of pure lust, the ropes of muscles wrapping around Steve’s back to his ribs, lacing down to his abs and ending in a very pointed ‘v’ around his hips would not have gone unnoticed. Instead his eyes were drawn to the three inch incision, neatly sewn with at least fifteen stitches laced through it. Bucky raised his hand without thinking, fingers lightly brushing just under the stitches.

“Oh Steve.” He closed his eyes, feeling Steve’s ribs expand as he took a shaky breath. “You’re such an idiot.”

When he opened his eyes again he saw Steve’s gently appraising gaze staring back at him. Realizing his hand had rested on the other man’s bare skin longer than necessary, he brought his hand back.

“Ah...um, sorry. Just…you’re not allowed back at my yoga class.” Bucky said looking away.

Steve balked, eyes growing wide. “What!? No no no, I’m fine Buck. I actually slept for a solid six hours last night because of you, that’s like a record. I can’t not do that again.”

Bucky shook his head. “I’m sorry Steve, but I can’t let you come back until you’ve been cleared. Not just because it’s a liability for me if your stitches rip, but because it really isn’t safe for you.”

Steve nodded, dropping his head into hands. “Alright, I guess I’ll figure something else out.”

Bucky hated the way his shoulders sank. “Shit. I have a feeling I’m gonna regret this.” He sighed “Okay, run with me on this. I know we just met and I promise I’m not a serial killer, but I can give you private lessons at night after I get done with my class until you’re healed up. I’ll just come by your place and help you relax,” he ended, giving his inner problem-solver-self a high five.

Steve looked at him incredulously. “You’re gonna come over to my house?” He asked in disbelief as Bucky nodded. “At night?”

“That’s when you sleep isn’t it?” Bucky said sarcastically.

“And how am I supposed to date you in the meantime.” Steve asked smoothly.

“I…didn’t know you wanted to date me...” Bucky stammered. _When had Steve moved closer_? he thought as their knees bumped.

“I do.” Steve said, pressing his thigh firmly to Bucky’s. “I definitely would like to do more than just drink coffee with you.” He murmured, leaning closer as Bucky’s breath caught.

“Oh yeah, got any ideas?” Bucky asked while leaning in, his hand coming to rest on Steve’s thigh.

“Tons.” Steve said before closing the distance, lips brushing softly across the other man’s.  
The warmth that spread between them was lazy and sweet. Steve raised a hand, gently cupping the back of Bucky’s head, fingers tangling in his silky hair, deepening the kiss marginally, nipping at the full bottom lip, smiling into it as he felt Bucky’s hand flex on his thigh. He moved back, resting his forehead against Bucky’s.

“Wow…” Bucky sighed. “Pumpkin Spice Lattes really do taste good.”

Steve laughed, gently nudging Bucky’s nose with his own. “Do you see how this could be a problem for relaxing yoga at night?” Steve enquired, kissing Bucky softly on the cheek before moving back about a foot, hand reaching down to take Bucky’s.

“Okay, here’s the deal,” Bucky said, pondering. “Stitches take what, like three weeks to heal? You have a week and a half left I’m assuming” Bucky paused as Steve nodded in affirmation. “I’ll come over, be super professional. Be my very most professional yogi self. I won't flirt, or, well...I’ll try not flirt…but I definitely won’t seduce you, which is really a hardship for both of us. You can take me on a date in the meantime, and then after your appointment to get them out you can come back to yoga.” Bucky finished, nodding his head to his own fool-proof plan.

“I…” Steve started…“can’t see this going well, but I’m gonna nod my head and smile because it means you’ll be in my apartment, and I can’t say no to that.” He ended lamely.

“Lock it up Rogers. Plus this’ll give us time to get to know each other before either of us does anything…” Bucky’s phone alarm chimed in his pocket. “...we might regret. Shit. That’s my alarm to get back to work. Got a client.” Steve quirked an eyebrow. “I’m a tattoo artist, down at the shop on 43rd and Bowing.” He stood, tucking his phone back into his ridiculously tight pants. “I’ll see you tonight, yeah?” He asked biting his lip.

Steve stood, catching Bucky’s right hand in his left. “I’ll text you my address.” He said, leaning forward, brushing another soft kiss on Bucky’s cheek, eliciting a soft sigh from him.

“This is gonna be harder than I thought.” Bucky countered, backing away with a grin on his face.

“Probably.” Steve affirmed, tucking his hands into his pockets.

“I’ll see you later then.” Bucky continued backing up, tripping over a chair.

“Later Buck.” Steve quipped, not sitting until Bucky had left the shop. Looking down he saw Dixie staring at him. “Yoga and tattoos? I’m in so much trouble Dix.” He sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dixie is quickly becoming my favorite character. So I know I switched it up, went a little astray from canon with Steve being from Boston, but I watched Chris on J Leno's garage, and his freakin Boston accent does things to me. Kudos and comments make my day! Hopefully the slow burn isn't killing y'all like it's killing me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://love-ha-ally.tumblr.com/) and watch all my bi-girl-dreams come true via the Marvel universe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for flirts, fluff, and freakin adorableness. <3
> 
> ALSO ALL THE LOVE TO THE BEST BETA/FRIEND/EDITOR/OTHER HALF OF MY SOUL - [MissyRivers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyRivers/pseuds/MissyRivers)  
> ...THIS GIRL CAN WRITE! I don't know why she even wastes her time with my silly fics. Go check out the quick fic she wrote. It's  
> beautiful. Don't worry I'm hounding her to write more. ^.^

Bucky had barely walked into the shop, a lasting smile plastered on his face, when his phone buzzed sharply in his pocket. 

Steve Rogers 11:55 a.m.: 294 51st St. Loft #10.  
Bucky Barnes 11:55 a.m.: Thanks! See you around 9:15?  
Steve Rogers: 11:55 a.m.: It’s a date…  
Bucky Barnes 11:56 a.m.: Noooooo…. It’s a “let’s help Steve sleep” meeting  
Steve Rogers 11:56 a.m.: You’ll be at my place wearing loose fitting clothing, probably flirting, and helping me in bed, sounds very date like to me.

Bucky rolled his eyes at his phone. Sitting down at his station, he began pulling out his supplies to prep for his client.

Bucky Barnes 11:56 a.m.: You’re pushing it Rogers  
Steve Rogers 11:56 a.m.: You’re welcome.  
Bucky Barnes 11:57 a.m.: Don’t you have some vets to help, or puppies to cuddle?

Bucky had to laugh when the next text came through, an up-close selfie of Steve and Dixie. The background was fuzzy, but their faces were pressed together, both of their tongues sticking out in a ridiculously sweet manner. 

Steve Rogers 11:57 a.m.: See. Cuddling puppies.  
Bucky Barnes 11:57 a.m.: Stop distracting me with adorableness. I have tattoos to complete on hardened biker dudes, I can’t be wooed by puppies and hot guys right now.  
Steve Rogers 11:58 a.m.: Challenge accepted.  
Bucky Barnes 11:59 a.m.: WTF DOES THAT MEAN?! WHAT CHALLENGE?!

Bucky fumbled with his phone as the next text came through. Staring back at him was a picture of Steve laying down, Dixie next to him on her back, head on his right bicep as she doggy smiled up at the phone. Steve held the phone as far away from his body as possible, smirking a devilish grin while completely bare from the waist up, laying on what looked like deep gray sheets. Bucky’s breath caught as his eyes trailed down the photo. Did the man ever miss a day at the gym?!

“Wow, been dating for 20 minutes and already you’re getting nudes from the guy?” Clint asked as he walked behind Bucky, carrying his freshly sterilized equipment back to his station.

“Shut up.” Bucky mumbled, typing furiously.

Bucky Barnes 12:00 p.m.: WARN A GUY FIRST?! You just about gave me a heart attack and Clint thinks you’re sending me nudes. Okay I have to focus. Go away Rogers.  
Steve Rogers 12:00 p.m.: I can send those too if you want, I personally think that’s more of a second date kinda thing, but I think I have a few saved  
Bucky Barnes 12:00 p.m.: DON’T YOU DARE! I have to work, unlike some people. I’ll see you at 9:15 and you better have pants on.  
Steve Rogers 12:01 p.m.: Mood killer. Have a good day Bucky Barnes.  
Bucky Barnes 12:01 p.m.: It’d be hard not to now Rogers. ;) 

As he leaned back in his chair, letting out a breath, he blinked up at the figure looming over him. Clint was grinning and snapping on his gloves.

“Sooooo, guessing the coffee date went well…” He drawled, thrusting his hips suggestively.

Bucky laughed, “Not as well as you and Nat’s pho, but there was definitely chemistry...and kissing…” he added with a soft blush.

Clint cocked his head in interest. “Oh la la, so will we be seeing our new Army friend later on for some activities?” Clint’s weird attempt at a body-roll made Bucky cringe.

“God I hope those aren’t your real moves bro,” he laughed. “And no, we will not be seeing him later, I will be going to his apartment later -”

“Bow chicka wow-wow!” Clint interrupted.

“- for a private session,” Bucky continued loudly. “He got stabbed on his last mission, so I banned him from coming back to yoga until he had his stitches out and was cleared, and then I offered him private sessions to help him sleep.” 

“HE GOT STABBED?” Clint exclaimed.

Bucky threw his hands in the air. “THAT’S WHAT I SAID! And he acted like it was no big deal. Who gets stabbed and acts like it’s no big deal? You want to know who?” He paused for dramatic effect, “HOT ARMY MEN CLINT, THAT’S WHO!”

Clint shook his head. “Army guys are ridiculous. Getting stabbed and doing freakin’ yoga. Well…private sessions sound...provocative,” he finished, looking at Bucky slyly.

Bucky shrugged as he wrapped his machine in grip-tape. “Yes there will most likely be flirting, but he does need to sleep - poor guy has dark circles under his eyes and everything. Hopefully we can get him relaxed enough to doze off and I’ll just slip out of there with no “provocative” happenings.”

“Riiiight,” Clint drawled speculatively. “Let me know how that goes.” He leaned against the counter to his station. “So how are you feeling about this thus far?”

Frowning, Bucky asked, “What do you mean?”

Clint sighed. “Listen…after you and Brock broke up, and I say this as your best friend,” he paused, “you were kind of a mess. You may have only dated a year, but you seemed to really invest yourself in him early on. I know Steve seems like a good guy, but…I guess I just want to make sure you’re doing what’s good for you.” Clint finished wearily, glancing towards Bucky with a half smile.

Bucky was quiet for a moment while he completed the task of setting up his station, then without warning he stripped his gloves off, walked up to Clint, and enveloped him in a hug.

“Clinton Francis Barton, if you weren’t straight, I would totally kiss your sweet self right now.”

Clint laughed returning Bucky’s hug. “Shut up, sap.”

Bucky released him from the hug but held him at arm's length. “Thank you for looking out for me. I don’t know what’s next, but I know I get to see a hot army guy in pajamas tonight, and I’m just gonna cling to that for a while. Not over thinking this one...yet. But I love you bro.” Bucky finished, patting Clint’s arms.

Clint rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah, love you too man. You better tell me all about it tomorrow.”

Bucky laughed. “Obviously.” Then he turned and headed to the front of the shop to greet his client.  
______

As his class came to a close Bucky did his best to take his own advice; breathing in the calm he let the world wash away as he exhaled the anxiety he had been carrying since his discussion with Clint. As far as subject matters went, Brock was never his favorite. It had been some time since he’d popped into his mind. Post break up, Bucky would be the first to admit that he was a complete mess. To be told he was “Just too much to deal with daily” via a text message was a blow to the self esteem, and it had taken every minute of the last six months to soul search, rebuild, and bring that esteem back to where it used to be. Bucky set his shoulders as he rose, smiling as clients began to leave. He turned the lights back up and rounded to see Nat rolling her mat into a neat bundle.

Standing, she looked him over. “You’re a mess of nerves aren’t you?” She said point blank. 

Eyeballing Nat suspiciously Bucky asked, “How do you do that?” 

“I’ve known you for almost a decade Barnes. I think I can figure out when you’re being weird.” 

“Clint told you didn’t he.”

“I mean yeah, that too.” Nat added, rolling her eyes.

Bucky sighed, throwing his mat over his shoulder as he turned off the lights and walked out onto the bustling street with Nat. “I am. Not because of Steve...well...not completely because of Steve.” He looked up at the sky hesitating, then softly saying, “What if he sees me the way Brock saw me?” He had to turn for Nat’s response, as she had stopped walking and stood with her hip cocked.

“James Buchanan Barnes.” He winced at his name, “First of all, it’s not fair for you to put that on Steve, when you have no idea how he views you, but it’s obviously high enough to have you in his apartment to help him.” She poked him in the chest, then continued. “Secondly, it’s not fair to you. Yes one guy had a shit view of you, but that’s more telling of his character than of yours.” She bumped him with her hip before hooking her arm in his, continuing their walk. “You’re one of the best guys I know, you make friends with the most amazing people,” Bucky snorted, “and you give a shit about people, Buck. That’s hard to come by. Any guy would be lucky to even get to have an opinion of you,” she finished, nudging him with her elbow.

Smiling despite himself he brought his arm over her shoulders. “Well consider my spirits lifted.”

After a few minutes of strolling together, Nat broke the silence. “So you gonna bang him?” She asked bluntly.

“Jesus Christ on a cracker Nat you can’t just ask if I’m gonna bang him.” Bucky exclaimed, laughing and playfully pushing her away.

Grinning mischievously she looked up at him. “If I know you the way I know I know you, I know you’re gonna leave him wanting more.”

Bucky smiled and winked at her, “Obviously.” He sighed, “But hopefully I can also help him.” Looking up at the sign on the corner he turned to her. “This is his street, text me when you get to Clint’s,” he smiled at her.

“Text me when you get home! Or if you don’t make it home…either way,” she called to him.  
____

Bucky took a deep breath before pressing the buzzer to Steve’s loft. You can do this. Be professional. Be yourself. He needs to sleep. He chanted to himself, finally pressing the button.

“Hello?” Steve’s deep voice came across the com, causing Bucky’s heart to jump. 

“Hey! It’s Bucky.” Did he sound weird? Why was his voice so high all of a sudden?

“Come on up!” Steve said, as the buzzer sounded and the door unlocked. 

Bucky did his best not to hesitate, taking a deep breath as he entered the building’s generous lobby and made his way to the large gold doors of the elevators, raising his eyebrows as the doors opened to reveal a bellman. Fancy, he thought, giving the man the loft number, and leaning back for the ride. His heart hammered the higher the elevator rose. When the doors opened, Bucky’s breath caught. He was expecting the elevator to open to a hallway of doors, as it did for every other apartment in the city. He was not expecting to be met by Steve Rogers, who was standing and grinning with his hands in the pockets of red flannel pj bottoms, his bare toes peeking from under the hems, and a tattered black shirt with yellow letters spelling out “Boston” across his broad chest, his industrial style loft laid out behind him, Dixie on the couch, her tail thumping.

“Thanks man,” Steve said, shaking the bellman’s hand and neatly slipping him a twenty dollar bill, as Bucky got off the elevator coming to stand next to Steve, stunned. Steve turned as the doors closed, smiling sheepishly at Bucky.

“Hey…” Steve said, biting his lip as his heart hammered in his chest. God. His thoughts ran rampant as he took in Bucky, who was wearing his leather jacket over a white shirt, and gray sweatpants with converse. 

“I feel like we’re about to have a slumber party.” Bucky figited shyly, tugging at the end of Steve’s shirt playfully.

“We can do that instead.” Steve said, voice rough as he raised his hand, gently brushing a few strands of hair that had fallen out of Bucky’s bun behind his ears. 

“That’s a bad idea,” Bucky sighed, leaning into the touch and training his eyes on Steve’s.

Steve hesitated briefly before finally giving in to the need he had felt since he had left the coffee shop. He cupped the back of Bucky’s neck, drawing Bucky’s face up to his as their lips met in a searing kiss. Bucky’s moan was quiet as his tongue automatically swiped across Steve’s bottom lip, begging for entrance as his hands raked under Steve’s shirt, desperate to touch the warm skin he had glimpsed earlier that day. Steve’s body trembled as one of his hands slipped into Bucky’s hair, tugging lightly and affording him more access. His other hand pushed Bucky’s jacket off his shoulders to land on the floor. The longer they kissed, the deeper Steve fell. He pushed Bucky back against the elevator doors, smiling as the cold metal made the other man hiss.

“Steve,” Bucky gasped as Steve worked his lips down Bucky’s jaw to his neck.

Nipping along the soft skin he began tracing the intricate outline of a bright purple dahlia that covered the right side of his neck, Steve answered, “Yeah Buck?”

“Ahh. We should -“ He gasped as Steve nibbled below his earlobe, causing his hips to give an involuntary jerk against Steve’s thigh. “Oh jesus,” he moaned, accepting his fate as his hands scraped for desperate purchase along Steve’s ribs. His pulse jumped against Bucky’s fingertips until -

“Shit!” Steve jerked back, pain etched across his face after Bucky’s fingers accidentally caught a stitch.

“Oh fuck, oh my fuck. Shit god dammit fuck.” He grabbed Steve’s face in his hands. “Are you okay?!” 

Steve’s breath was heavy as he briefly closed his eyes, letting the pain ebb. “Not your fault.” He sighed. “Looks like you were right, that was a bad idea.” He let out a small laugh as he looked up at Bucky, brushing his thumb over Bucky’s lower lip, which was red and swollen. 

“Alright,” Bucky agreed, placing a brief kiss to his thumb, causing Steve to groan and Bucky to grin in return. “This is so bad,” he said, smiling at Steve radiantly.

“That’s your word for it.” Steve answered, kissing him on the forehead before backing up to what he considered a safe distance, picking up the bag and jacket that had been previously discarded. “Since you’re here, and it won’t be your last time here, you should probably get the grand tour.” He held out a hand, waited for Bucky to take it, and smiled warmly when he did. “Obviously this is the living room, dining room, and kitchen too, I guess.” He pointed to the giant living space with the L shaped black leather couch that sat perpendicular to a large brick wall showcasing two long windows looking out over the city, then to the bar that separated the space from a huge industrial style kitchen. Bucky admired the open shelving concept done up in a light wood hanging on thick black cords from the ceiling, with pots, pans and dishes neatly hung, stacked, and tucked. 

“Wow. This kitchen is like, Gordan Ramsey levels of fancy.” Bucky said, taking his own liberty to walk through and admire the different shiney tools. 

“Thanks. Do you cook?” Steve asked, leaning on the bar with a smile. 

“Nope. I burn macaroni on a weekly basis.” Bucky grinned. “I am however an avid watcher of Food Network…I really just think all the gadgets are neat.” 

Steve laughed. “Well I guess that means I’ll be cooking for you sometime, then. That’ll probably come in handy in future…situations.” Steve finished, smirking. 

Bucky walked by, poking him in the side on his way to one of the side doors. “Bedroom?” he asked, quirking a brow.

Steve shook his head. “Home gym.”

Bucky’s brow rose further as he opened the door, switching on the light to reveal a heavy array of benches, weights, and cardio machines all facing a long mirror clad wall. “Well. That explains all of,” he made a vague notion towards Steve’s whole body, “this.” He smirked as he saw a blush crawl up Steve’s neck. “If it helps, I’m a huge fan.” He winked before continuing his self-lead tour, walking to the opposing door - looking at Steve he paused, waiting for permission to open it.

“Ahh, that would be the master bedroom.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Bucky grinned, opening the door to reveal a sizable room, with an even bigger bed that was flanked by heavy black bedside tables. He walked over to the familiar gray sheets, and ran his fingers over the blanket while eyeing the blackout curtains, diffuser, and fan. Turning to Steve he smiled.

“Alright, close the door and lay down,” he said, gesturing to the bed as he walked over to the windows, closing the curtains. He turned to Steve who was still rooted to the spot.

“Trust me?” He asked, cocking his head with a small smile.

“Yeah,” Steve grunted, “just thought there was going to be more, err...stretching involved?” 

Bucky shrugged. “We can if you’d like, but I want to try a few things that won’t involve tugging on your stitches first.” He turned on the fan, kicked his converse and socks off, then plopped himself down on the bed, scooting so that he sat with his back against the headboard, legs stretched in front of him.

Steve sighed before clicking the door shut. Walking over to the bed he folded the sheets back. “You know,” he said as he climbed in, “this is not how I imagined I would get you in bed for the first time.” 

Laughing, Bucky rolled his eyes. “Shut up and lay down Rogers.” 

“Didn’t take you for the bossy-type in the bedroom...gotta say it’s kind of a turn on,” Steve said as he snuggled down, head hitting the pillow as he grinned up at Bucky, his blue eyes sparkling.

“You’re not going to make this easy for me are you?” Bucky asked, pulling the weighted blanket to cover Steve up to his shoulders. 

“I’m not known for being easy.” Steve replied. 

“Christ,” Bucky sighed as he reached over Steve to turn the diffuser on, and the lamp off, plunging them into mostly darkness. “Alright before we get started is there anything you’re thinking about being taken care of right now? Anything you want to get out of bed and do?” 

“Ah, typically I refill Dixie’s bowl before I sleep.”

“I’ll take care of that in a bit.”

“Alright. That’s really it.”

“Good.” Bucky replied, before maneuvering his body so that he sat next to Steve’s side, legs crossed, his thigh lightly resting against Steve’s arm. 

“I want you to try and even your breathing, like we did in yoga. We’re gonna work on a simple count of five in through your nose, then a count of eight out of your mouth.” 

He may have felt ridiculous, but on Bucky’s count he did what he was told, breathing in time with Bucky’s commands. After a few minutes the tension in his shoulders released, and the foreign feeling of having a man in his bed who he wasn’t actively trying to get naked dissipated. His breathing hitched a few times, jolting him out of the calm. He felt Bucky move next to him and suddenly two hands began pressing on his chest firmly. He shifted but kept his eyes closed. 

“It’s okay,” Bucky said calmly, “I’m only going to press for a minute to make you take deeper breaths. Try to push me up, this will cause a natural reaction of soothing chemicals to be released in your brain, kinda like a human weighted blanket.”

Steve surrendered to the feeling of Bucky’s hands pressing into him as he continued breathing, enjoying the way the warmth spread through his shirt and onto his skin. Bucky’s voice continued to murmur directions and counts - every time Steve’s thoughts seemed to pop into his brain, Bucky’s voice stealthy removed them, soothing and lulling him. Around the time that he felt the warmth of sleep drift over him, Bucky eased off of his chest and slowly slid his fingertips gently over Steve’s brows and through his hair, a soothing mechanism that Bucky remembered was often used on babies. As Steve’s breathing became heavier Bucky continued, lightly brushing his fingertips over his brows and threading them through his hair, maintaining the pace as Steve drifted further into sleep. 

_______

Bucky smiled when Steve drifted off. He listened to the cadence of Steve’s even breaths for a few minutes, before he eased himself from the bed, slowly standing before opening the door to the bedroom. As he stepped out he was met by Dixie, who had taken it upon herself to sit outside of the door. She stared up at him inquisitively, and Bucky held his finger to his lips before closing the door gently. Dixie followed him into the kitchen where he found the empty dog bowl, which he filled and set on the ground before going to sit on the couch.

After lapping at her water she jumped on the couch and stared at Bucky diligently. “Watching over him weren’t you?” He asked, absently stroking between her ears as he waited. He didn’t want to leave yet, remembering the texts he received at three in the morning; time would only tell if getting Steve to sleep was the only hurdle for the night. Sitting on the couch with Dixie and sending a quick text to Nat he waited. He spent his time reading “The Martian”, he had made a point to download it to his phone prior to coming. A few hours of comfortable silence, the warm dog pressed into his side, and his own day finally caught up to him as his head nodded, falling into a light dose.

The clock read 1:11 a.m. when Bucky was jolted awake by Dixie jumping off the couch as she trotted to the door to Steve’s room, whining deep in her throat. He followed her path quickly. Even before he reached the door he heard it - a deep moan of pain reverberating from Steve’s room. 

“Shit.” Bucky mumbled. Opening the door he found Steve curled in a ball on his side, his moans transformed into whimpers that broke Bucky’s heart as he climbed into the bed, carefully lowering himself down.

“No…NO! Man down, fuck fuck no.” Steve exclaimed, voice laced in terror. 

Bucky tucked himself behind Steve, muttering soothing words as he pushed his arm under Steve’s pillow, sliding it below his neck to curl up and around his chest, as Bucky pressed his chest into Steve’s back, looping his other arm above Steve’s shoulders, caccooning him with his own body.

“Target locked,” Steve mumbled, arms jerking close to his body as his voice grew faint. Bucky continued to hold him, firmly pressing his body against Steve’s broad back. 

‘It’s okay Stevie,” Bucky murmured in his ear, feeling the man’s heart hammer through his ribcage. “You’re okay. You’re at home, safe in your bed, you’re okay…” He felt Steve’s heart rate slow marginally, before his shoulders relaxed in Bucky’s arms. “You’re okay baby, you’re here. Everyone’s safe.” Bucky mumbled over and over again, leaning his cheek against the back of Steve’s head, his lips a breath away from the other man’s ear, listening as Steve’s heart rate slowed and his breathing steadied. Gently he brought his hand up to stroke Steve’s face and hair as he had before. “You’re doing so good Steve, let it go. You’re safe, everyone’s safe. You’re okay.” He soothed over and over again, until his own heart rate matched Steve’s, lulling them both back into a peaceful slumber, tucked against one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, y'alls comments MAKE MY DAY. I literally smile nonstop all day after I read them. Thank you for all of the support thus far, I hope these updates live up to your expectations. Next update will probably be next Wednesday or Thursday. MIssyRivers is keeping me on schedule, and I love her for it! <3 Please know that this slowburn is WRECKING MY SOUL. I wish I could tell y'all all the stuff that's gonna happen. Chapter 4 is already written, chapter 5 is just getting started and OH MAN ....that's the only hint I can give. Find me on [Tumblr](https://love-ha-ally.tumblr.com/) if you're bored. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s just call this foreplay for Chapter 5....  
> Wake ups, snarky Clint, maaaybeeee a motorcycle..... maaaybeeee a date.  
> *Shrugs innocently*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the love in the whole entire world for my Beta MissyRivers: Life saver, friend, and phenomenal writer. We may live thousands of miles apart, but we’re pretty sure our parents separated us at birth because the world couldn’t handle us together.

Chapter 4

Steve’s eyes slowly slid open to the pale stream of sunlight that peaked through the crack where the curtain hadn’t quiet been pulled all the way. The warmth he felt around his body spread almost into his bones as he let the dredges of sleep slowly swirl around in his mind. Closing his eyes again he hummed in the contentment of being safe in his bed, and for sleeping until...he blinked his eyes open…sunlight…warmth…so much warmth. The realization that he was not alone and that it was most definitely not his normal five a.m. natural wake up time slammed into his mind, all the vestiges of sleep dissipated as he remembered what happened the night before. Bucky. His brain almost cooed the name. Bucky had come over, he had helped Steve fall asleep…and apparently he had stayed as well. Steve’s eyebrows rose as he gently turned his body to face the man. He was greeted with the sight of Bucky laying on top of the covers on his side, tucked into the position that mirrored Steve’s previously, his arm lazily thrown over Steve’s blanket clad hips, with Dixie neatly tucked into the nook that his bent legs had created. She blinked at him. Bucky’s mouth was slightly parted as his breathing cantered in and out. Carefully Steve reached for his phone to check the time, and was met instead with a text from an unknown number.

917-224-2222 4:12 a.m.: It’s Nat. I’m assuming he’s still at your apartment. Don’t do anything stupid or I’ll have to murder you in your sleep, and that would be embarrassing for the both of us.

Steve stared at his phone before deciding to respond.

Steve Rogers 8:12 a.m.: He slept here...ABOVE the covers, scouts honor. He’s safe, I promise.  
Nat B’s Friend 8:12 a.m.: Good to know. Thank you. He has to be at work by 9:30 a.m. Don’t do anything that takes too long.  
Steve Rogers 8:13 a.m.: Honestly I have no idea how to respond due to fear for my life.  
Nat B’s Friend 8:13 a.m.: Smart man.

Steve shook his head, baffled at the exchange, and put his phone back on the table. He turned just as Bucky’s eyes blinked open slowly, then widened when the realization of where he was hit. 

“Shit,” he said, sitting up in bed quickly, causing a disgruntled Dixie to jump down.

Steve smiled tentatively as Bucky looked at him. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Bucky said gruffly, running his hand through his hair. “I, uh, wasn’t intending on sleeping here…”

“Not that I don’t mind waking up to a hot man in my bed, just, um...is everything okay? You didn’t go home and I know you hadn’t planned on staying, did something happen...?” Steve inquired, mirroring his position. 

Bucky winced a little. “You...had a nightmare around 1. I was planning on hanging out on the couch until about that time, but I guess I nodded off and woke up to Dixie going to your door. I came in here and...you were in pretty bad shape.”

Steve nodded as the shame he was not used to sharing colored his voice. Biting his lower lip he mumbled, “I’m sorry you had to deal with that,” while picking absently at a loose thread.

“Hey,” Bucky said, “do not apologize for your subconscious. I figured it was going to happen since you’d texted me the last time it did. But my game plan was for you to wake up all sleepily and me not still be here, ya know play it smooth...give you time to miss me and all,” Bucky said laughing, shifting to move out of the bed. He stilled when Steve caught his wrist.

“What if I like that you’re still here?” He asked.

Bucky looked at him, a sad look flitted across his features. “You barely know me Steve,” he said softly as Steve tugged him closer.

“I know you stayed after I fell asleep to make sure I was okay.” Steve replied, brushing his lips along Bucky’s cheek as he leaned into the touch. “I know you probably gave my dog water, and that she trusts you,” he continued as he pressed a kiss to Bucky’s forehead, “and I know that even with a nightmare, I slept for almost eleven straight hours because of you,” he finished, his lips softly pressing against Bucky’s. Bucky’s eyes slid closed as his lips slotted against Steve’s. The warmth and comfort that came from the kiss pulled at Bucky’s heart. On a sigh he moved back, resting his forehead against Steve’s. 

“I hope you know you scare the shit out of me.” Bucky commented.

Steve frowned, placing his hand under Bucky’s chin he nudged it up so their eyes could meet. “Why?” He asked sincerely. 

Bucky stiffened, thinking back to Clint’s earlier warning, “That’s a story for another time,” shifting back and averting his eyes as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed, “Unfortunately I have to run home and change before work. I’ll come by again later, seems like the breathing and pressure helped,” he said offhandedly as he slid his socks and shoes on, feeling Steve move behind him.

Suddenly Steve was kneeling in front of him. He stilled, one shoe still off. “Steve...I -”

Steve cut in, “Listen, I get that this is weird. I haven’t so much as asked for someone’s number in at least 6 months, let alone followed up and gone on a date. Buck…I can’t pass this up. I’ve known you for 48 hours and I’m already sleeping better and smiling more. So just, prior to me going to sleep...alone…tonight, why don’t we follow up on that dinner we talked about? Pizza and beers, nothing formal. That way we can actually get to know more about each other than coffee orders and sleep disorders?” He asked smiling up at Bucky hopefully. 

He tapped Steve on the cheek. “Do people ever say no to this face?” Bucky laughed.

“Not really.” Steve said seriously.

He scoffed, “Of course not. Alright Steve Rogers, I’ll eat pizza with you.” 

Steve’s grin lit up his face as he leaned in and captured Bucky’s mouth with his own in a sweet kiss that was slowly becoming familiar, before pulling back. “I promise I’ll only flirt” Steve commented, repeating Bucky’s words back to him. “I’ll do my very best not to seduce you.” He stood as Bucky finished the task of putting on his shoe.

Bucky smiled while looking down tying his laces. When he looked up he choked at the sight he was greeted with - Steve had taken off his shirt revealing a wide back laced with muscles, a few prominent scars, and a quite lovely tan, as he walked into his closet. 

“HEY!” Bucky stood, pointing an accusatory finger at him. “You literally JUST said you weren’t going to seduce me.” 

Steve turned, revealing the shockingly defined abs and chest previously archived in the picture he had sent Bucky. Cocking an eyebrow and tilting his head he stated in mock innocence - “I’m sorry, I don’t know what you mean.” 

The sound out of Bucky’s mouth was could only be described as a mix between a gag and a cough, ‘I…you…THIS!” He exclaimed, motioning towards Steve’s chest. 

Steve laughed, pulling what had to be a medium - at best - Under Armor shirt off of a hanger and sliding it on over his head. “Better?” he asked, pausing before he started on the drawstring of his pants.

“Oh you bastard!” Bucky shouted, running to the door and slamming it as he slid into the living room. He heard Steve emerge with a laugh as he was gathering his bag and charger. “You better have pants on when I turn around.” Bucky called, hand playfully covering his eyes.

“You’re safe.” Steve commented, getting Dixie’s leash off of the counter as Bucky peaked through his fingers.

Taking in the athletic black sweats that molded to Steve’s ass, along with the extensive cleavage the shirt perpetuated he muttered, “Well that’s not much better…” while slinging his bag over his shoulder.

Steve smiled, turning towards him. “I’ll walk you out. Pretty sure if I wait any longer for Dixie’s walk she’ll kill me,” leading him and Dixie to the elevator.

As they made their way out of the building and onto the street Steve turned to Bucky taking his hand and running his thumb along the knuckles. “Thanks for the sleep.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Don’t mention it.” He tugged Steve closer to him so that their bodies fit together. “I’ll see you later,” he commented softly, his lips brushing against Steve’s lightly, before he turned to leave.

Deviantly, Steve tugged Bucky’s hand, bringing him in for a searing kiss that he broke off on Bucky’s moan. “Text me your address. I’ll pick you up, make it a proper date and all, since we’ve technically already slept together.” He smiled, backing away.

”Damn you Rogers.” Bucky smiled despite himself, finally turning and walking away.  
____

Bucky ran into his apartment in a whirlwind of undress and vibrant curses, as Nat sat on the couch with her eyebrows raised, eyes following him. 

“So how was your night Barnes?” She asked while sipping her coffee.

“No time for you today She-Devil, I’m late,” Bucky commented as he stripped off his shirt while running into his room. 

Nat grinned and called, “Would you happen to be late because of a sleepover with a certain hunky Army guy?” 

Bucky skidded into the kitchen wearing only a pair of rainbow boxer briefs, “Yes and according to said guy you already knew that. Now hush you’re distracting me.” He poured coffee into a tumbler before dragging his pants on with one hand, pouring sugar into the cup with his other. After he burned his tonsils on a rather large gulp he proceeded to run into Nat’s room and back out again, spraying dry shampoo into his hair, before tossing her the can and scrubbing to disperse it. Running back into his room he grabbed a black sweater, his boots, and a hat. 

“I can’t help but feel that you’re not sharing certain details with me.” Nat said, mock pouting as Bucky dragged his bag behind him.

“We kissed, he slept, I helped. We kissed more. I panicked. We have a date. Pizza. Beer. Probably a panic attack. More sleep. I gotta go!” Bucky stammered, sliding his boots on before leaning down and kissing her cheek. “Thanks for texting him and checking up on me.” He said before flying out the door, shirt still rolled up a little in the back, hair rumpled, coffee in hand.

As the door slammed Nat smiled to herself, “Always.”  
_____

He shouldn’t have expected anything less, but running into the shop out of breath and disheveled and finding a grinning Clint Barton with his feet propped on the front counter stopped him in his tracks as he slung open the door.

“How much did Nat tell you?” He asked, jolting when the door promptly hit him in the ass.

“Kissing, sleep overs, more kissing, panicked and date tonight?” Clint finished, grin growing even wider as he stood, following Bucky into the back.

Bucky sighed. “Jeez forty-eight hours in and already power-coupling it.” 

“It’s a gift.” Clint said.

“What do you want to know?” Bucky asked while pulling out the different supplies he would need for the day.

“Why did you panic? What kinda pizza are y’all gonna eat? Why did you sleep over?” Clint listed, while precariously sitting on Bucky’s workstation.

“I may or may not have mentioned that he scared the shit out of me.” Bucky said with a huff.

Clint’s eyebrows rose at the comment. “Well…honesty is the best policy and that’s communication, which is huge in a relationship.” 

“We don’t have a relationship,” Bucky quipped.

“I beg to differ, but on to the bigger point - did you tell him why he scared the shit out of you?” Clint asked.

Bucky sighed, taking his hat off and running his fingers through his hair “No.” At Clint’s unblinking gaze he continued - “Fuck Clint, I panicked. And now he wants to have dinner and discuss why he scares the shit out of me, which he worded as ‘getting to know each other better’...what the shit am I supposed to say?” Bucky threw his hands up in and in a mocking voice replied to his own question “‘Hi, I’m Bucky Barnes, a guy treated me like shit for a year, I have no fucking boundaries, and I’m a little emotionally scarred.’ Because that’s gonna make him wanna stick around.” Bucky finished, leaning back in his chair and staring at the ceiling.

“Wow…” Clint said slowly. 

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”

 

“Poor widdle damaged Bucky…” He continued, raising an eyebrow as Bucky stared at him. “You don’t think this guy doesn’t know that people get into relationships that suck sometimes?” 

“I mean…yeah, but he fuckin’ fights wars. I do tattoos and yoga. Who really has it worse?” Bucky spit back.

“Here’s a concept,” leaning forward into Bucky’s face he continued, ”…how about YOU BOTH CAN HAVE SHIT HAPPEN AND IT DOESN’T HAVE TO COMPARE IN ORDER FOR YOU TO RELATE!” Clint yelled, emphasising each word with a clap.

“I…” Bucky started, as the door to the shop dinged with a customer. 

Clint grinned smugly, standing. “Yeah, just sit there and ponder that princess.”  
_______

 

Bucky was just getting out of the shower when the buzzer to his apartment screamed like a strangled ostrich. Glancing at his phone he rolled his eyes when he saw that it was eight o’clock on the dot. Of course he’s on time Bucky thought as he hastily wrapped a towel around his waist and dashed into the living area as Nat ushered Steve Rogers, clad in dark jeans and a red henley under a brown leather jacket, into their apartment. 

“Thanks.” He smiled at Nat. “Hey how’s Cl…” he stopped when he caught sight of Bucky, who stood in the middle of the living room staring back, hair dripping, hand gripping the towel low on his waist, as water droplets ran over his lithe tattooed frame. Steve hesitated stepping towards him, mouth hanging slightly open, and Bucky finally remembered how to speak.

“Give me ten minutes,” he said hurriedly.

Nat scoffed, sending Bucky a pointed look.

“Fuck. Fine. Fifteen minutes…seventeen tops.” He ran back into his room, giving Steve an equally lovely view of a back covered in intricate lines, quotes, and colorful flowers that dipped past the towel. Steve starred as the door slammed, mouth still open.

With a laugh Nat touched her finger to Steve’s chin to close it, “Easy there tiger.”

“Shit...what was I saying?” Steve turned around, a blush burning his ears as he frowned.

“Clint’s good Steve, how are you?” Nat asked, leading him into the kitchen and grabbing them both a glass of iced tea.

“I don’t think you want the truth right now.” Steve said, pointedly taking a long swallow of tea.

“You’re right about that.” Nat said calmly taking a slow slip while eyeballing him. “So how’d you sleep last night?” She asked instead, grinning. Steve laughed, grateful that the conversation flowed easily between them, ranging from sleep to essential oils, to Clint and Bucky’s shop, and Steve’s lack of tattoos.

Steve was holding his hand over his chest laughing as Nat smiled at him when Bucky came out of his room in jeans, boots, and a light grey sweater, his hair dried and pulled up into a bun. He eyed Nat as he walked into the kitchen, stealing her glass and taking a sip, raising his eyebrows at Steve.

“Sorry about the wait, didn’t realize you were one of those copiously on time types.” Bucky smirked. 

“It’s that elite army training.” Steve replied, smiling at Bucky. “Luckily most pizza joints don’t need reservations. Nat,” he smiled, “thanks for the tea. You’re gonna need a heavier coat than that.” Steve nodded as Bucky slid on his leather jacket. 

Bucky frowned. “Why?”

“It’s a surprise.” Steve replied.

Rolling his eyes as Nat handed him his heavy blue wool peacoat “Better?” he asked?

“Yup.” Steve opened the door, “Nat.” He inclined his head as she smiled and waved. 

“You two have fun!” She called as the door closed behind them.  
___

 

As soon as the door shut Steve rounded on Bucky, sliding his hands under Bucky’s coat to find his hips, gripping them tightly as he backed him up against the door. Bucky had one moment of shock where their eyes locked, his blood thundered into his ears as Steve’s mouth devoured his. His hands flew into Steve’s hair trying to find some semblance of balance to ground himself with. When Steve bit into Bucky’s lip, hard enough that the pain zinged through Bucky’s mind, his hips gave an involuntary thrust against Steve’s evident bulge. Steve’s hands wandered over Bucky’s ribs where he’d just seen the delicately inked scripts and scrolls. His fingertips danced along his ribs lightly before he brought his fingernails down to graze over where he imagined the tattoos would be, earning a desperate whimper that Bucky would try to remember to be embarrassed about later. Steve’s breath was ragged as he pulled away, watching Bucky carefully as he leaned his head back against the door, his eyes closed.

“I, um,” Steve gulped, letting out a breath, “just had to get that out of the way.”

Bucky opened his eyes and gave Steve a sly grin. “I’ll say.” 

Hands once again resting on Bucky’s hips under his shirt, Steve’s thumbs grazed the smooth skin. “I would have been a perfect gentleman had you not come out all wet and naked.”

“I was in a towel,” Bucky replied with a laugh.

Steve growled. “Basically naked. Now all I can think about is tracing every line on your body with my tongue.” His thumbs continued teasing at the V of Bucky's hip-bones.

Bucky’s breath hitched as he gazed at Steve, eyes heavy with need. “No seduction. It was a rule…I think…I don’t know if my brain is fully able to comprehend anything while you’re doing that,” he finished, closing his eyes again briefly while taking a deep breath to steady himself. 

Moving back a step to put a little space between them, Steve held out his hand. “No more seduction…” When Bucky eyed him suspiciously, Steve laughed. “Scouts honor.” He said, holding up three fingers.

Bucky took his hand and allowed Steve to pull him out of the corridor and onto the busy sidewalk, thankful for the cool night air as it soothed the blush along his cheeks. He closed his eyes briefly, taking a deep breath of the crisp breeze. Smiling when he opened them, he found Steve standing next to a large, slightly menacing motorcycle, hand holding a dark helmet. 

“Surprised?” Steve asked with a grin, walking over to Bucky, gently tugging his hair out of the hair tie, letting the tie fit around his wrist, he placed the helmet over Bucky’s head.

Bucky laughed shakily, “You are going to be the death of me. Motorcycles qualify as seduction ya know,” he added as Steve fastened the helmet under Bucky’s chin. 

“Had no idea,” he said roughly, taking a moment to run his thumb along Bucky’s lower lip before putting on his own helmet. When Steve swung a long leg over and straddled the machine Bucky said a silent prayer to whichever God was listening to have mercy on his poor soul. 

“So I just...climb on the back?” At Steve’s nod he did, leaving a few inches between them. 

Steve smiled and turned his head. “You can sit closer,” he said, his tone low. 

Bucky laughed and mumbled something that sounded liked “death of me” under his breath before edgeing his body forward until his chest was flush with Steve’s back, his thighs gripping the outside of Steve’s ass as he started the bike, the engine vibrating beneath them. Bucky had planned to keep his hands resting gently on Steve’s thighs, avoiding his sides to prevent another painful grab at his stitches, but upon Steve’s first acceleration into traffic his breath caught and his hands scrambled to grip Steve’s waist. He wondered if the vibration that reverberated through his chest was from the bike or Steve’s laughter. 

To say that Steve Rogers was a safe driver would have been a complete and utter lie, and to say that Bucky Barnes didn’t enjoy every single second of the ride would have been one too. Bucky was grateful that they weren’t going to one of the simple pizza joints that seemed to be on every New York City corner. His face was stinging from the chilly night air as they whipped over the Brooklyn Bridge. He looked back at the bright lights of the city, smiling at the beauty that composed his favorite city. No wonder people ride these things - the thought struck Bucky as he found himself wanting to pull a Rose from Titanic and spread his arms wide at the sense of freedom and exhilaration that came from the open wind whipping his hair while they passed the other vehicles. But of course, removing his hands meant he would have to stop touching Steve, and that was not an option at this point. Pointedly he snuck a chilly thumb under Steve’s leather jacket and shirt, letting it slide along the warm skin just above his pants. He felt Steve lean his body back in acknowledgement of the touch, and the thrill of it made Bucky’s heart sing. 

Too soon, in Bucky’s opinion, Steve pulled up to an upscale Italian restaurant in the heart of Brooklyn and cut off the engine. As Bucky clambered off the bike, he stared in disbelief at the long windows lit by the soft flames of the candles that adorned the tables inside. Taking his helmet off, he shot Steve an incredulous look.

“What?” Steve asked in mock innocence.

“Really? Pizza and beer at freakin’ Fausto’s. REALLY?!” Bucky exclaimed.

“I…don’t really have a good excuse. I checked the menu - they have pizza and beer, so I technically didn’t lie.” Steve pointed out, grinning.

“It’s a five star restaurant Steve.” Bucky returned, his voice flat.

“Shut up and let me feed you good food. You’ll be thanking me after.” Steve said. After strapping their helmets on the backseat of the bike he held out a hand, which Bucky took on a huff. 

“Fine, but I’m not drinking a freakin IPA. That’s the PSL of white dudes and I refuse to sink to that level of basic,” Bucky joked as they walked into the restaurant. 

As they sat, Bucky looked at Steve. “So, can I have my hair tie back now?” he asked, cocking his head and glancing down at Steve’s wrist.

“Shit, yeah. Sorry. I really like your hair down, not that that should decide anything, just...you look nice with it down…and up…really all the time.” Steve stammered handing over the tie. Bucky wrinkled his nose in amusement as Steve struggled.

“I think you’re pretty too Steve.” Bucky commented as the waiter walked over, tying his hair up quickly. He grinned up at the girl as Steve’s blush spread.

“Hi! Welcome to Fausto’s, my name’s Melissa. What can I get started for you guys to drink?”

 

“I’ll just have whatever’s local and on tap,” Bucky said as Steve looked over the drink menu.

“I’ll take whatever IPA you deem is best,” Steve said with a shit eating grin while staring at Bucky, who promptly turned his snort of indignant laughter in a cough. 

The girl looked slightly confused as she said, “I’ll get those right out for you guys,” before walking away. 

After deciding to split a large pizza with prosciutto and mushrooms and placing their order Steve nudged Bucky’s foot with his own. “So you ready to spill on why I scare the shit out of you, or do you want to keep that to yourself for a later date?” he asked bluntly.

“Ah…” Bucky scrunched his nose. “About that…” Steve leaned forward, resting his chin on his palm, his clear blue eyes discerningly focused on Bucky. 

“I just….um...” Bucky started, “I tend to jump into things all at once, or so my friends...well really everyone has told me.” Steve nodded along intently. “The last guy I dated, we were together for about a year, which now doesn’t sound like very long,” he shrugged, “but we moved in together rather quickly, and I didn’t realize until looking back that I invested 100% when he definitely did not.” Bucky shifted uncomfortably under Steve’s unwavering gaze. “Everything's going great, or so I think...then one day I got this text, I was at work in the middle of a tattoo, and he said: “You’re just too much to handle sometimes, I can’t do this anymore.” When I got home his shit was gone,” he finished, looking down, up, anywhere but at Steve. 

“So you either think you’re too damaged? Or that I can’t handle whatever he deemed as ‘too much’?” Steve asked, unblinkingly.

“I don’t know what I think most days Steve. I know I just got used to sleeping alone a few months ago. Definitely got some abandonment issues, along with what many would consider a sprinkling of daddy issues too. Want me to get into that?” he asked, cocking his head and raising an eyebrow.

Unphased by the sass, Steve replied calmly, “Only if you want to.” 

Bucky opened his mouth to reply, but cut himself off as the waitress came back with their pizza. Steve thanked her with one of his dazzling smiles as she set it down, making her blush and scuttle away with a small stumble. He turned back to Bucky.

“I mean, you can call me Daddy if you want to.” He said in such an off-handed tone that a surprised laugh barked out of Bucky, causing the people closest to them to turn and glare. 

“Quit making me laugh, I was trying to be all serious and broken,” Bucky whined, taking a bite of pizza and moaning as the glorious flavor hit his tongue even as it scorched the roof of his mouth. 

“Only if you quit having an orgasm in front of God and everyone,” Steve replied while blowing on his piece with a grin. 

“Oh sweety, you only wish you knew what my orgasms sounded like.” Bucky replied nonchalantly, gaining a look of shock from the prim gray haired lady sitting adjacent to them. Bucky winked at her. 

Laughing, Steve nudged Bucky’s foot again, “Wanna hear my opinion on the matter?” When Bucky shrugged, mouth full of pizza, Steve continued. “I think you’re wonderful. It’s been seventy-two hours and I’ve already witnessed you lighting up like a christmas tree around my dog, helping your friends and strangers during yoga, and you obviously surround yourself with good people…I think you were with one asshole who fucked you up and now you’re scared that I might be an asshole too…” He paused as Bucky stopped mid-chew. “I might be. I have baggage, I’ve avoided relationships like the plague because of my job and what comes with it. I know you slept well with me last night and that I like you, and I tend to go after what I like,” Steve finished, taking another bite of his pizza.

“I like you too.” Bucky mumbled after swallowing his bite. 

“Enough to help me sleep tonight, and let me make you breakfast in the morning? I’ll get you a blanket so you don’t have to sleep over the covers again.” Steve said, smiling. 

“Ohhhhh I seeeee,” Bucky drawled. “You’re just using me as your sleep sherpa!” he exclaimed, pointing his pizza playfully at Steve.

Holding up both hands, as a mushroom slid off his own slice and onto the floor unnoticed, Steve laughed, “You caught me.” He sighed, “Hell I’ll drop you off tonight and bring you breakfast in the morning, just realize I may be horny and sleep deprived if you choose that route.” 

“We can take care of at least one of those things tonight.” Bucky quipped, winking again as he took another bite.

Steve blushed. “I’m gonna pretend I know which one you’re alluding to.”  
____

The rest of dinner passed quickly with the friendly banter and flirting that Bucky had expected. He found himself nodding along easily as Steve described his family back in Boston, enthralled by the stories of his sisters, especially Katie, who was deaf and about to start her second year at Berkeley on a full ride scholarship.

“Oh that’s awesome!” Bucky exclaimed, scooping up a bite of the bananas foster they were sharing. “I took two years of ASL in college, which worked out pretty well considering Clint’s hearing loss after the airforce.” 

Steve smiled. “Oh man, you would get a kick out of Katie. She’s just…sassy as fuck and doesn't take any shit. She’s the youngest of us and also the most independent. She’ll probably be the president one day.” He declared proudly. “What about your family. Any siblings?”

“I have a little sister, Becca.” Bucky smiled fondly. “She’s down in Texas going to school. But she’s a gem. She’s kinda the saving grace in my family.”

 

“You mentioned, uh...daddy issues earlier…” Steve trailed off, not wanting to push the subject.

“Just stereotypical bullshit. High-ranking military republican dad has a gay hippy son covered in tattoos...blah blah blah. He chooses not to address it, I chose to stop coming around except for holidays. Ma calls every week to talk so that’s always nice.” He shrugged.

“We can share my Dad,” Steve said jokingly. “He’s never met a person he couldn’t talk to for hours.” 

“Sounds like someone I know,” Bucky laughed, nudging Steve’s foot as the waitress picked up the empty dishes. 

“You two have a great night,” she commented, smiling as she walked away.

When Steve stood to leave Bucky looked up, confused. “Wait. We haven’t paid.” 

Steve smiled. “I may or may not have paid when you went to the bathroom.”

“You sneaky fucker,” Bucky chided. “Fine, I got the tip,” he said while standing, placing the bills on the table.

 

“Just the tip?” Steve asked innocently as they stood.

“Steven No-Middle-Name Rogers, I can’t even with you right now.” Bucky laughed, walking out of the restaurant. When they got to the bike he handed Steve the helmet he had put on Bucky earlier, smiling up at him like a child waiting…Steve rolled his eyes and tugged Bucky’s hair loose again, slipping the hair tie onto his wrist as he took the helmet and slid it over his head, placing a light kiss on his lips after buckling the chin strap. 

“It’s Grant,” he said, while pulling on his own helmet.

“What is?” Bucky asked curiously.

“My middle name. If you’re gonna be yellin’ at me all the time you might as well know my middle name.” Steve grinned. 

“Steven Grant Rogers…has a nice ring to it.” Bucky said with a lilt. “Uhhh well if we’re going down that road, my full name is James Buchanan Barnes. But if you call me James I’ll have to kill you. Army or not, I have ways...well my roommate has ways, I would just sit back and watch,” he said, poking Steve in the side as he straddled the bike behind him.

“I make no promises.” Steve turned his head before starting the engine. “Where to? I can drop you back off at your place...if you want.” 

After a moment of silence Bucky replied, “I think your clothes will fit me just fine. As long as you have an extra toothbrush, and not 2-in-1 shampoo, then we can have another sleepover…ya know, instead of wasting gas and all,” feigning nonchalance for all he’s worth. 

Steve nodded, thankful that Bucky couldn’t see the pure joy that had spread across his face as he started the bike. Feeling Bucky’s hands rest softly on his sides, he held on to the thrill of racing into traffic and the sensation of those agile fingers tightened around his waist, making their way under his shirt, to rest against his skin again. He could feel Bucky lean his chest against his back, and all though it was probably his imagination, the warmth that seeped in made his heart beat faster at what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS ANS KUDOS GIVE ME LIFE, and are also the reason why I post chapters early. I hope you loved it as much as I loved writing it. These boys just make my day. 
> 
> Y’all just fuckin’ wait for Chapter 5. I’m literally excited FOR y’all because it’s delicious all thanks to the best beta ever. ❤️


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best way for a date to end is with dessert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know she's gonna murder me for making her a co-author but [MissyRivers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyRivers/pseuds/MissyRivers) wrote just as much of this chapter as I did. I can't sing her praises enough y'all. Best Beta/Author/Friend a girl 2,000 miles away could ask for.  
> \--She totally got yelled at, btw. But I love her, so she's still breathing. - Missy

The anticipation that built as each mile passed strung itself along Bucky’s skin, growing ever tighter. He felt his heart pound as his breath rushed out. His fingertips’ ceaseless exploration of Steve’s smooth skin was wrecking him but he couldn’t stop now. No matter how reckless, he couldn’t help it, not when there was such vast untouched territory. When they passed over the Brooklyn Bridge, with the lights of the city encasing them, the tips of Bucky’s fingers carefully trailed along Steve’s sides, dragging his nails over his abs, and occasionally found their way to Steve’s jeans. He knew he was in for it when Steve’s left hand came back to rest on his thigh, squeezing it firmly, and Bucky felt the throb of his own hardness grow. Accepting the dare, he let his hands graze over the inside of Steve’s thighs, coming precariously closer to his bulge. When he felt his broad back shudder against Bucky’s chest, he indulged in a soft brush along it, then on a hard exhale went back to gripping Steve’s waist as he punched the throttle, urging the bike towards their destination.

Turning onto Steve’s street Bucky recklessly unclasped his chin strap, heaving the helmet off as Steve brought the bike to a complete stop in the parking garage. He swung off and clasped it to the back. Upon turning he was met with Steve’s stare as he took off his own helmet. Taking Bucky’s hand, his long legs eating up the distance, Steve marched him thru the lobby and up to the elevator where they remained in silence, letting the electric hum of arousal fill the air around them as the bellman shut the door. Heat rose to Bucky’s cheeks when Steve’s calloused palm held his. Bucky bit his lip to keep the rush of breath from exploding out of him when the door finally slid open to reveal Dixie sitting on the couch, her head on the arm rest. Steve tugged Bucky into the apartment, and Bucky glanced back at the doorman who smiled and looked up at the ceiling before Steve rounded on him.

Gripping Bucky’s thighs he lifted him into his arms. The breath Bucky had been fighting to hold exploded out of him as his legs wrapped around Steve’s slim hips, gripping tightly as his hands came up to gently frame Steve’s face. Blue eyes met gray as Bucky gave a small startled smile, letting himself get lost in the delight that was Steve Rogers holding him effortlessly.

“Remember all those bad ideas we had yesterday?” Bucky asked.

“I’ve been through worse,” Steve replied easily, shrugging while holding Bucky and walking them back to his room.

As they bumped against the bed Bucky softly touched his lips to Steve’s forehead, slowly letting his legs make their way to the floor as he nudged Steve’s chin up, bringing their parted lips together. Shrugging off his jacket, Bucky did his best to get Steve’s off, smiling into the kiss when Steve finally took the hint, discarding it without a care. With no time wasted Bucky pulled back, easing Steve’s henley over his head, marveling at the expanse of skin was revealed.

“Fuck,” he sighed, his eyes raking over Steve’s body hungrily. Fingers sliding up his sides, narrowly avoiding the stitches, as his palms came to rest on Steve’s chest, thumbs gazing over the hardened nipples. “You know your chest is basically a D-cup right?” Bucky asked in all seriousness, glancing up at Steve as the red flush rode down his neck and across his chest.

“I… “ Steve stuttered, “is that a good thing?”, gulping and closing his eyes when Bucky’s fingers brushed over his nipples.

His eyes flew open as Bucky lunged forward and sunk his teeth into his right pec, eliciting a deep moan from him as he licked and sucked before pulling away, blowing on the forming bruise, eyes full of lust. “Fuck yeah it is,” he sighed gruffly.

Steve’s breath was ragged as he pushed Bucky back onto the bed, crawling over his body to straddle his thighs. Fingers reaching down he toyed with the bottom of his shirt. Biting his lip, Steve nudged the shirt up slowly, bringing his lips to brush gently on the exposed skin. “I’ve been thinking about this since I saw you in that towel,” he murmured, nipping and tracing the intricate mandala scrolls littering his pelvis.

“Oh yeah?” Bucky gasped, doing his best to stay propped up on his elbows to watch the journey of Steve's lips across his skin.

“Yeah. Take your shirt off for me.” His voice carried such an air of authority with his request that Bucky immediately hastened to obey, shirt flying into the corner.

“This,” Steve made his way up to Bucky’s neck, lightly kissing the purple dahlia, “is fucking amazing.” The rough voice in his ear caused Bucky to shiver. “Been wanting to taste every inch of you,” he continued, placing kisses over the jut of Bucky’s collar bones. “Been wanting to do so many things to you.” His lips came back up to nip Bucky’s jaw before reclaiming his lips as he laid his full body on Bucky’s, carefully bracketing Bucky's head with his forearms to hold some of his weight. Bucky’s moan rang out as the warmth of finally being skin to skin with Steve took over his senses.

“Fuck, Steve,” he moaned, burying his face into Steve’s neck, sucking along the skin as his hips gave a slow roll up, drawing a groan out of them both as their clothed cocks met.

Fervently Bucky bit into Steve’s neck as he felt the heat already pooling in his stomach. “Pants Steve, Jesus Christ pants.” With a laugh Steve rose up, kissing Bucky lightly before starting a steady trail of licks and bites back down Bucky’s body, lavishing one nipple than the other as Bucky writhed under him, before continuing the trek south. With steady hands he gently pulled Bucky’s boots off, then his socks, placing them by the bed. Inching his way back up Bucky’s legs, he smiled as Bucky’s hips deftly rose into his waiting hands.

“So impatient baby.” Steve smirked, standing by the bed and unfastening the button of Bucky’s jeans. Drawing the zipper down, he bent his frame trailing kisses along the exposed line of Bucky’s briefs, before pulling the pants all the way off. Steve paused, mesmerized by the delicate contrast of tattoos and pale skin across Bucky’s whole body, fighting the urge to trace each and every one. He let his fingertips slip over the elastic waistband, inching it down to expose more skin. Teasingly he sucked at the lovely V of muscles and the cascading patterns that adorned it.

“Stevie,” Bucky whined, thrusting his hips as his hands gripped Steve’s shoulders, nails biting.

“What baby?” Steve asked, pausing to look up at him.

“Please.” Bucky pleaded, eyes wide and full of need.

“Gonna have to be more specific Buck,” Steve continued, placing a soft kiss on his hip bones while winking up at him.

“Need you,” Bucky whimpered, as Steve’s hands nudged the elastic down farther, his tongue following in hot pursuit.

“I hate repeating myself Buck,” Steve teased, “but you’re gonna have to be more specific.” He continued his onslaught of kissing and sucks, licking and nipping, enjoying the way Bucky’s chest flushed as he worked through what Steve was saying.

Bucky moaned as his briefs were halfway down his ass, the base of his cock barely peeking out as Steve waited patiently, mouth never ceasing.

“Wanna fuck your mouth,” Bucky breathed, a blush racing down his chest.

“Good boy,” Steve murmured. Placing one final kiss just below his navel he pulled the shorts off the rest of the way, being careful to avoid touching Bucky’s cock. It sprang free, already glistening with precum, to hit his belly with a soft smack. Steve hummed and darted his tongue out to lick at the tip, catching a bead and drawing it into his mouth. “You taste so good baby,” he sighed.

“Please, more,” Bucky whined, twisting his hips to chase the sensation.

“Calm down baby, can’t get too excited now. Remember my stitches?” Steve smirked up at him, a wicked glimmer in his eye. “Gonna have to make sure to take this nice and slow so I don’t pop one. That’d be...bad, I think we agreed?”

Bucky groaned and thumped his head on the pillow. “Fuck, you punk, you’re killing me.”

“Nah, just driving ya a little crazy, jerk, that’s all. What I want is to have you out of that head of yours; writhing under me, lost to your pleasure. Want to see you lose it, baby doll.” The onslaught of movement from Steve’s hands had Bucky’s hands gripping the sheets as nails grazed his inner thighs, fingertips barely brushed his balls before Steve lightly scraped back down to behind his knees.

“Anyone ever tell you how fuckin’ beautiful you are?” Steve wondered, kissing down Bucky’s thighs on the marks his nails left. At Bucky’s whine Steve huffed a laugh. “I bet they do.” Kissing lightly back up to the sensitive underside of Bucky’s cock. “It’s you, not your tattoos, although those are fucking incredible,” he admitted almost absentmindedly as Bucky’s body bowed off the bed and he watched in wonderment. “Fuckin’ gorgeous, doll,” he said before taking the glistening head into his mouth, lavishing it with his tongue while holding Bucky’s hips down as they fought to buck. “Mm-mm,” he growled, popping off of Bucky’s glistening cock. “I said slow. We do this my way, or we don’t do this tonight. You gonna behave?” Bucky nodded frantically. “Use your words,” Steve grinned, enveloping the sensitive glans into his mouth again, effectively shutting down Bucky’s brain as a strangled sound wiggled it’s way out of him. Patiently holding Bucky’s cock halfway inside his mouth, he waited for Bucky’s eyes to meet his as his eyebrows rose in question.

“I’ll…” He stuttered as Steve’s tongue swiped lavishly at the underside of his head. “Jesus fuck…I’ll behave.”

“Good boy.” Steve trailed his fingers over his hip bones while slowly bobbing his head, taking him deeper. The strangled noises and mews that met his ears made his own pants incredibly tight. Bucky’s knuckles turned white around the sheets when Steve’s head plunged unexpectedly, his nose nestling into the well-groomed thatch of hair at the base of Bucky’s cock. Swallowing around it, Bucky groaned loud enough for the sound to echo.

“Ohhhhh Stevie, gonna…shit I’m gonna -” a strangled groan fell from his lips as Steve popped off his cock at once, letting it bounce on to his stomach, red and glistening. “No no no no…” Bucky cried, hips desperately canting for more.

“Shhh baby…shh…I’ve got you…” Steve soothed, his mouth kissing Bucky’s belly around his cock. The fingers of his right hand tweaked one nipple delicately before continuing its path to his jaw. Kissing back down Bucky’s hips, letting his chest briefly graze over Bucky’s cock, he tapped his index finger against Bucky’s lips as he gasped.

“Get this good and wet for me baby.” Smiling when Bucky desperately obeyed, sucking the finger into his mouth, the reverberations of his moans vibrated down Steve’s hand. “God, the mouth on you.” Steve groaned as Bucky’s tongue flicked around his finger. With one last kiss to the tip of Bucky’s cock, Steve drew his finger out of Bucky’s mouth, bringing it down to circle the tight ring of his delicate pink hole as Bucky whined, precum dribbling on to his belly.

“Steve, Steve please” Bucky begged, voice breathless with need.

“Remember sweetheart ya gotta talk to me, what do you need? Want me to stop?” Steve said, finger resting on his entrance teasingly.

“No no no,” Bucky chanted, shaking his head. “Please Steve, I need it, gimmie something.”

“You’re so cute when you beg baby, the things you do to me. Tell me what you need, you want my mouth or my fingers?” Steve urged, eyes glistening with mischievousness.

Bucky’s hands clawed at the sheets, wracked with indecision and desperate need, his cock so hard it felt like he’d bust if a breeze blew across it. His heels scrambled for purchase, trying to get some leverage to force more contact to soothe the desperate ache, but Steve’s firm grip on his hips kept him still effortlessly.

“C’mon baby,” Steve continued, finger still waiting patiently, lips brushing against his thighs. “You can do this, tell me what you need. Want my tongue to fuck you or my fingers, sweetheart?”

“I ca…Steve…I…” Bucky moaned desperately, body desperately trying to rock down on the finger.

“Bucky!” Steve commanded sharply, his voice forcing Bucky’s eyes open, bleary with need and framed with damp lashes. “What. Do. You. Want?” Steve emphasized each word.

The whimper was small, but it was everything. “Fingers.” His back bowed off the bed as Steve slipped a finger slowly into his hole curling it up to meet the small bundle of nerves hidden inside.

His hands flying into Steve’s hair, “Fuck fuck fuck more!” he demanded.

“Magic words?” Steve asked, finger setting a slow, torturous pace. Every other slide in was enhanced with a curl across Bucky’s prostate, earning Steve a symphony of moans.

“Please….please sir!” Bucky practically sang, and Steve’s hand stilled as the word struck home.

Steve’s hips gave an involuntary shudder and pushed his hard cock against the bed, giving him a bit of pressure to ease the wave of lust that one simple word had caused. “Say that again Buck.” When Bucky didn’t immediately speak Steve twisted his hand and pushed hard against that swollen spot inside, making Bucky howl.

“SIR! Please Sir!”

“That’s my good boy. I know it’s hard, but you’ve gotta do as you're told.” Steve’s voice rumbled, making Bucky shiver with the restrained power implicit in his tone.

“Yes Sir, wanna be good for you, please…” Bucky pleaded.

“You are, you’re so good for me. My good boy. I want you to look at me.” Steve pulled his finger out of him slowly, feeling his hole flutter around him, Bucky whining at the loss. He cooed to soothe him, trailing his fingertips down his thigh as he moved off the bed. Bucky’s glazed eyes eased open, lashes wet as Steve shucked his pants off quickly, kicking his socks askew with them. Grabbing himself thru his boxers he said, “Buck, baby, see what you do to me? This is all your doing, you’re so good doll.”

Bucky’s eyes went hazy, pupils blown. “Please Sir, I want to make you feel good, please, let me taste it…”

Steve groaned, giving himself a hard squeeze, letting his head fall back with the pleasure, a low moan ripping from his throat. “Maybe later baby, right now I want you on your hands and knees.”

Bucky forced himself to move, feeling like a newborn foal with how uncoordinated he was from the lust raging thru him. Putting his elbows on the bed and laying his head on a pillow he arched his back and presented his ass to Steve. Looking over his shoulder he watched Steve pull off his boxers, getting his first glimpse of Steve’s cock. It was beautiful, and got even better when Steve put his hand around it and gave it a long stroke, briefly letting his thumb brush over the tip, collecting the moisture and spreading it over the head. Bucky’s tongue flicked across his lips, and the sight made Steve want to throw his plans to the wind and shove into that hot wet hole.

“Spread yourself for me.”

With a shudder Bucky lowered his shoulders to the bed and reached his hands back to pull his cheeks apart, exposing himself to Steve’s ravenous gaze.

“So pretty, baby.” Kneeling behind him Steve couldn’t help but give a lick from the seam of his balls all the way to the end of his spine, letting the flat of his tongue spread wetness across his hole. “You’ve been so good baby, ready for your reward?”

“Yes,” Bucky begged, “please Sir please, I’ve been good. Oh please.”

Letting the palm of his hand caress over Bucky’s cheeks, _God those would look beautiful painted red,_ the thought fluttered into Steve’s mind, causing his hand to curl into a fist before he forced himself to relax, slowly leaning forward and shoving his fingers into Bucky’s panting mouth.

“One more time baby. You know what to do. Nice and wet.”

Eagerly complying Bucky lavished his tongue over them, moaning obscenely as he bobbed his head, his enthusiasm causing him to gag on the digits, a few tears running down his cheeks onto the pillow.

“Fuckin’ greedy,” Steve moaned, pulling his fingers out of Bucky’s mouth, smiling ruefully as silvia dripped down Bucky’s chin. In one swift motion Steve plunged two fingers into Bucky’s waiting hole, setting a punishing pace as he pulled them out again, twisting and curling every time, ruthlessly fucking into his prostate. The warmth that had pooled into his stomach earlier rose over Bucky’s body at the brutal antics of Steve’s fingers. Chanting Steve’s name over and over Bucky panted, desperately rocking back to meet his pace.

“Please Sir?” Bucky exclaimed.

“Please what baby?” He asked breathlessly, pupils blown as the realization of what Bucky was asking rocked him to his core.

“Please, can I cum?” Bucky moaned, tears freely flowing as he clamped down on the boiling pleasure, waiting…

“Do it.” Steve growled, fingers curling down and fucking relentlessly over his prostate, making Bucky scream with his release. Pleasure swept over Bucky’s body in a swift wave, white flashing behind his eyes rendering him temporarily blind as his untouched cock painted the sheets with ropes of hot cum, toes curling as Steve’s fingers fucked him through his orgasm.

Steve watched in awe of the man being taken apart so beautifully upon his fingers, and when Bucky’s moans and twitches turned pained from overstimulation he carefully pulled them out, crawling up the bed and drawing Bucky into his chest protectively. Bringing his hand up to cup Bucky’s face he brought his mouth down to his, gently taking in the breathless moan as Bucky worked his way down from the high, his body sagging into him. Brushing the hair out of his face Steve smiled down as Bucky’s eyes met his, hooded and hazey.

“You did so good sweetheart,” Steve praised, kissing the tip of Bucky’s nose and holding him. As the hammering of Bucky’s heart gradually returned to normal Steve gently sat up, peeling them both off of the cum stained sheets. “C’mon baby. Shower,” he prodded Bucky up gently, smiling as the other man grumbled into his neck as he helped them both to standing position. His arm around Bucky’s waist, he guided him into the master bathroom, laughing at the yelp Bucky released when Steve plopped him on the cold toilet seat.

“Wasn't ready.” Bucky grumbled, cradling his head in his hands as his thoughts swam warm and fuzzy around his brain in a post-coitial fog. Turning his head at the sound of running water his eyes raked over Steve’s body. His cock was still hard and bobbing, but seemingly forgotten as Steve tested the water of the large glassed in shower, before turning and holding out a hand to help Bucky stand.

“That was...” Bucky said, standing and meeting Steve’s eyes. “Jesus Steve,” Bucky huffed, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Steve’s, desperately trying to convey all the emotions that were simmering in his chest, not quite ready for the words.

With a sigh, Steve pulled back, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s forehead. “Get in the shower, baby.”

Steve nudged Bucky farther under the water, letting the deliciously warm spray run over them. As he worked shampoo and then conditioner into Bucky’s hair his thoughts were over run with the unfamiliar need to simply take care of him. The small lazy smiles Bucky sent him, the way he rested his forehead on Steve’s chest, simply allowing him to rub soap all down his body. His shear willingness to submit equally enticed and terrified Steve. Who was this person? This man, who'd entered into his life so suddenly and grabbed his attention so completely, so quickly? played on a loop in his thoughts even as Bucky leaned back in his arms, his gaze steady on Steve’s face.

“Hey, where’d you go?” he asked carefully, watching as Steve’s wandering mind came back.

“The thought hit me that you scare the shit out of me too.” Steve frowned down at Bucky. Aware of the shift in mood, Bucky tried to easy back. “Uh uh, you were allowed to have your moment, now I get to have mine.” He tugged Bucky back into him. “This isn’t a one-night thing. This isn’t even going to be a two-night thing. I keep thinking about what’s gonna happen when the call for a mission comes in and what that’ll do,” he finished, biting his lip in hesitation.

“Hey.” Bucky said, as Steve avoided his gaze. “HEY!” he snapped again, gripping Steve’s chin. “This is new, yes…slightly terrifying? Fuck yes. But a wise friend once told me that shit can happen to us and it doesn’t have to compare to another person’s shit in order for us to be able to relate and cope with it. So let me cope with your shit. I might surprise us both and be able to handle it.” Bucky said, placing a soft kiss on Steve’s lips.

“Smart. And which friend was this?” Steve enquired, running his hands down Bucky’s soapy back, coming to rest on the top of ass.

“Clint. But I swear to God, if you tell him I called him wise, I’ll deny it all,” Bucky replied, arching into the touch as Steve’s laugh reverberated through him.

“Deal.” His erection had flagged somewhat with the change in tone, but when Bucky moved and rubbed his thigh across his length he sprang back to fullness. A groan escaped him, and Bucky raised an eyebrow.

“You know what I really want, Stevie?” He bit his lip, dragging it thru his teeth, watching Steve’s pupils dilate as they tracked the movement. “Want you to fuck my mouth,” he finished. Knowing the impact he was making, he very slowly licked over that same lip, and Steve broke, moving forward and capturing his mouth with his own. He sucked Bucky’s abused lip into his mouth, nibbling it before swiping into his mouth with his tongue. Even though Bucky wasn’t ready to get hard again himself, he felt a zing of arousal make him twitch with interest.

Groaning, Steve pulled back. “The mouth on you, I swear to God. Yes, fuck yes, get your mouth on me, on your knees.” With a cocky grin and a mocking salute, Bucky sank gracefully to his knees, maintaining eye contact all the way down. He stuck his tongue out and gave the slit of Steve’s cock little kitten-licks, able to taste the precum despite the water still splashing down on them unheaded. Steve’s hand came up to wind into the wet tangle of Bucky’s hair, getting a firm hold and applying just the right amount of pressure - not yanking hard yet, but keeping Bucky aware of his control.

Bucky’s hands came to rest on Steve’s thick thighs as Steve slowly started to fuck into his mouth, watching as Bucky’s eyes blinked up at him, full of lust and need. Gently Steve tugged the strands, testing the waters to see Bucky’s reaction as he thrust back in. His eyes widened in awe as Bucky tugged to meet Steve, taking his cock farther down his throat with a small gag. Eyes watering, Bucky moaned around Steve’s cock, encouraging Steve’s movements as his hands gripped his thighs. As Steve’s slow thrusts begin to gain speed veins started to protrude along Steve’s hips and arms, straining not to go too quickly, his inner dialog urging a slow steady pace. That was...until Bucky brought his hand up, gently rolling Steve’s smooth balls into his hand, while his index finger strayed back to gently press against Steve’s hole. On a gasp Steve’s hips snapped forward making Bucky gag around his cock, eyes watering, a tangle of their moans echoing off the shower walls. While water didn’t work as the best lube, just the pressure of the pad of his finger was enough sensation to have Steve thrusting desperately into Bucky’s throat, chasing his release. Bucky swallowed greedily when Steve, with a guttural moan, held his head down and spilled into his throat. As the sensation subsided Bucky sucked on his cock for all he was worth, staring at him adoringly. Steve yanked him up by his hair, clashing their mouths together, moaning as he tasted himself on Bucky’s lips.

Legs shaking, Bucky stood without breaking the kiss, coiling his arms around Steve’s neck as Steve’s exhausted body slumped into his. Stroking his fingers through his hair and down his back, Bucky nudged Steve to sit on the tiled bench. “Your turn,” he said, pouring shampoo into his palm as he stood between Steve’s thighs, smiling when Steve brought his hands up to cup his ass, resting his cheek against Bucky’s sternum. He rubbed the shampoo in, massaging diligently down his neck and onto his shoulders before removing the shower head and rinsing it down the drain. After putting the shower head back he nudged Steve up from his seated position, placing a soft peck on his lips before turning the water off and clambering out of the fog filled space.

“C’mon Stevie,” Buck said, dripping on the floor as he held open a giant fluffy white towel that Steve walked into, grabbing the sides while smilingly lazily up and Bucky.

“Probably need to change those sheets huh?” he asked, as he ran the towel over his hair.

“Oh definitely.” Bucky laughed, ringing his hair into his own towel, “Happen to have spare pajama bottoms?”

“Yeah, bottom drawer in my closet. I’m gonna go grab a change of sheets.” Wrapping the towel around his waist, Steve pecked Bucky’s damp head before walking out.

When Steve came back, Bucky stood in a pair of Steve’s gray and black pajamas, smiling as he kicked a ball of dirty sheets towards Steve. “All the forensics,” he laughed, helping Steve make the bed.

Clambering into the freshly made sheets with a sigh, Steve turned to Bucky, a sleepy smile on his face. They both turned as Dixie made her way onto the bed to join them, turning a few circles before snuggling behind Bucky’s knees.

“Oh god,” Bucky said, “she wasn't in here the whole time was she?!” His eyes went wide as he glanced from Steve to the dog.

“She’s a voyeur like that.” Steve smirked, patting Dixie’s head before moving his hand to graze Buck’s exposed torso, tracing the scroll along his ribs. “In fide et spe?” Steve asked, tracing the individual letters, marveling as goosebumps erupted over Bucky’s skin.

“Ah…it’s Latin…‘with hope and faith’,” Bucky commented, catching his bottom lip while glancing back up at Steve.

“Mmm...I like it.” He sighed sleepily, scooting closer and draping his arm across Bucky’s hips.

“I like you.” Bucky replied softly, watching as Steve fell seamlessly into sleep. “Way too fuckin’ much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo.... things got a itty bitty bit kinky.... BUT IT'S STILL TECHNICALLY A SLOW BURN RIGHT?! Maybe....ish? Let me know how you feel, comments and kudos drive me to write more and man I feel like I'm in a slump. Find me on [Tumblr](https://love-ha-fge.tumblr.com/) if you're bored! Y'all are the best, thanks for sticking with this fic!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guilt, feelings, so many feelings, alcohol. Sam and Clint spoon a little. It gets real y'all. This is the chapter with the plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the love to the best coauthor/beta a girl could ask for! Go check out [MissyRivers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyRivers/pseuds/MissyRivers)  
>  new super sexy fic [Distraction ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139618)! Seriously though. Go.

Chapter 6  
The smooth rhythm of the week was set early for the pair. Waking up next to each other, sometimes as the warm sunlight drifted over their intertwined bodies, an alarm clock ringing in distant dreams. Other nights Bucky was awoken suddenly by the jab of a limb as Steve flinched and curled into himself, mumbling streams of curses in rapid succession as his nightmares played out. The day Steve’s stitches were due to come out fell in the later category. Bucky’s eyes blinked open as an elbow rammed into his ribs, leaving him breathless from pain as he shot up in bed, glancing at the the clock that read 3:07 a.m. Alert, Dixie stood eyeing Bucky as if to ask “You want me to take this one or do you got it?” Rubbing a tired hand over his face Bucky gently curled into Steve’s body.

“Shhh.” He soothed, his hand gently carding through Steve’s hair, “I got you Stevie.” He pressed his body firmly into Steve’s side.

Within the dream Steve watched in horror as the helicopter he was supposed to use to leave the enemy’s territory was shot down, erupting in a ball of fire as it’s blades sliced into the ground, spewing sand and rocks across the ensuing battle. A person, an enemy, grabbed onto his back from behind. Reacting on instinct he felt his elbow jab back with enough force to crack ribs as he pushed himself away, vying to turn and have the upper hand on the insurgent.

Bucky’s head rang as the elbow clipped his jaw with some serious force behind it. “Fuck,” he swore sitting up and moving back. This was new territory for him, - over the course of the past week Steve was typically able to be soothed back down with simple murmurs and strokes. Not sure if he should move away and try and awaken Steve from a safer distance or shake him out of what seems like the worst nightmare Steve’s had while Bucky’s known him, Bucky hesitated outside his reach. Dixie whined from the floor, but Bucky motioned her to stay where she is - as much as he knows Steve is going to torture himself over this when he wakes up, the last thing he needs is to hurt his dog accidently. Steve’s whimpers pull at his heart, the terror in them so at odds with the confident man Bucky knows. Unable to sit by and do nothing, he edged closer slowly, calling out his name, raising his voice with each repetition. Gripping his shoulder he gives him a solid shake, but Steve just pulls into himself tighter, his forehead tight, mouth pulled into a grimace.

Steve’s breath heaved, a sheen of sweat beaded along his forehead as the insurgent backed away, eyeing him menacingly as he withdrew a knife, flipping it between his fingers cockily, coming at Steve with a knee to his chest, taking them both down to the ground. A voice behind him screamed “Steve!” over and over. _Who the fuck was yelling at him in the middle of this shit storm?_  He thought as the knife sliced into his ribs.

“God dammit…” Bucky paused, before shoving Steve harder, “STEVE!”

Steve came out of the dream like a drowning man breaking through the surface of water, eyes wild on a gasp for air as he fought to shake himself into the reality of his darkened bedroom and the grey eyed man gripping his arm and staring at Steve with wide eyes.

“Bucky.” He said, face crumbling as he saw the bruise rapidly forming on Bucky’s jaw. “Oh Buck…” He hesitated before crawling over to where Bucky sat, drawing him into his arms carefully. “Oh God,” he murmured repeatedly as he clung to Bucky with a vice like grip.

“Hey, it’s okay. You didn’t mean to.” Bucky said, gripping Steve’s forearm. “Just glad you're awake.” He sighed as his head came to rest on Steve’s chest, listening to the rapid thumping of his heart.

“No. This isn’t okay.” Steve replied his voice shaking as he pulled Bucky back, nudging his face to the side to inspect the mark. “This is anything but okay.” His thumb grazed over the bruise lightly. “I’m gonna go grab an ice pack,” he said stiffly before climbing out of the bed, Dixie on his heels.

Bucky sat for a minute, pulling his knees into his chest and resting his forehead there. Heart hammering and jaw throbbing he took steadying breaths, counting to thirty before he realized Steve wasn’t back. He walked into the low lit kitchen to find Steve standing over the sink, hands braced on the counter, his back muscles bunched and tense as they quivered. On a sigh Bucky padded over to him, slowly bringing a hand down along Steve’s spine, stroking lightly. As the tension eased Steve’s head hung even lower, and he laced his arms around Steve’s waist, resting his head along his spine, listening to the quivering breaths.

“Steve…don’t do this to yourself.” He sighed, his thumb stroking along his skin in soothing circles.

“I hurt you.” Steve said shortly.

“I’ll live.” He replied simply.

“I can’t….” Steve turned in his arms, “I can’t…” He said, the words caught in his throat as a tear spilled over his lashes and down his cheek, bringing his mouth down to Bucky’s with a muffled sob.

Heart wrenching in his chest, Bucky accepted the kiss and poured as much emotion into it as he could, since words had failed him. Breaking apart, he brought his hand up to brush Steve’s cheek, wiping the tears away.

“We’ll figure it out Steve. C’mon, let’s go back to bed,” he said, grabbing the discarded ice pack off the counter and pulling Steve behind him reluctantly. As they laid in bed, Bucky tucked himself into Steve’s side, one cheek resting on Steve’s pec, with the ice pack balanced on top of the bruise. Listening to the cadence of Steve’s heart he drifted off to sleep after a few minutes. With his arm wrapped around Bucky’s waist, thumb grazing the smooth skin, Steve stared at the ceiling, not trusting himself or sleep.  
_____

“WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK DID HE DO TO YOU?” Natasha scrambled off the couch when Bucky arrived home after work, gripping Bucky’s face in her hands and turning it to the side. Bucky winced, before jerking his head back out of her grasp.

“Down Xena. He had a bad dream, his elbow clipped me. It wasn’t his fault and he’s worse off than I am.” Bucky bit out, dropping his bag on the floor before heading to change for his yoga class.

“Bucky…listen…I know you care about him, but maybe you should -”

Cutting her off Bucky glared at her, “I should what Nat? Sleep on the floor? I’m not gonna stop seeing him because he did something while he was practically unconscious.” Bucky snapped.

Nat stared at him for a solid ten seconds. “You’re falling for him,” she said, eyes going wide.

“I…” Bucky stopped stripping, hands gripping the hem of shirt. “Fuck,” he sighed, sitting on his bed, his hands cradling his head.

“Well had I known you were falling in lo-” on Bucky’s glare she carefully continued “...like with the guy I would have chosen a different route of persuasion.”

“If you knew how much he was beating himself up over this you wouldn’t have started down it.” Bucky said, stripping his shirt off and laying across his bed.

Nat stood at the door eyeing him. “Wanna do yoga and get drunk over it?”

“Only if I can invite him and you don’t slip anything poisonous in his beer, or treat him any differently.” She scoffed. “I’m serious Nat, this wasn’t his fault. He’s got baggage, and I…” He paused, “like him,” he finished, frowning at how that word didn’t quite taste right.

On a huff Nat turned. “Fine,” she called over her shoulder, “but you buy the first round.”  
________

Steve eyed the doctor as he shuffled into the room. “Dr. Banner?” he asked, as the man flipped through his paperwork, looking almost startled to find a patient there waiting.

Clearing his throat, the man smiled briefly. “Hi, Captain Rogers is it?” Steve nodded holding out his hand to shake the smaller man’s. “Alright, if you don’t mind taking your shirt off for me so we can start.” When Steve did the doctor immediately went to Steve’s side to inspect the area. “Any pain or swelling?”

“Ah, there was one incident with a fingernail, but it never bled. Just stung,” Steve finished, ears turning pink.

“Well they look ready to come out.” Banner stepped back, going to the tray to grab a pair of medical scissors. “Says in your paperwork you were stabbed while in Syria a few weeks ago.”

“Yes sir.” Steve replied, hissing as a cold alcohol wipe hit his skin unexpectedly.

“How ya feeling now?” Banner asked as he snipped the first stitch, gently pulling it out of his skin.

The words he had said a million times to his parents, friends, and neighbors slid off his tongue without a second thought. “I’m fine.”

The doc smiled softly. “The bags under your eyes say differently.” He continued clipping the strands, letting the silence hang. Rubbing neosporin over the small line that was left, he put a bandage over it. “You can take the bandage off tonight, seems like you don’t care about scars, but neosporin or vitamin E oil will lessen the one you’re gonna have.”

As Steve put his shirt on and stood Banner leaned on the counter and eyed him. “Sleep deprivation isn’t gonna help any of the lasting effects you’re gonna have from this war, Captain,” he said gently, peering over his bifocals.

Steve gave him a sad half smile, “I know doc. I’m working on it.”

“You ever go down to the VA?” Banner asked, picking up the clipboard and writing his notes.

“Ah yeah, volunteer Mondays and Wednesdays.”

 

“Might want to check out their counseling services for PTSD,” Steve glanced at him then down at his shoes. “It’s not a sign of weakness to need help, Captain Rogers. Don’t forget, you’re human too. Can’t help others if you’re not willing to help yourself. Have a good one sir,” he said, patting Steve on the arm before making his exit.

Steve stood staring in the doctor’s wake as he took in his words.  
____

Bucky Barnes 8:02 p.m.: Alcohol, pool, darts, probably mayhem with Nat and Clint tonight?

Steve glanced down at his phone as the text came through, setting aside the thirty pound dumbbell he was curling with a thud, and contemplated his response.

Steve Rogers 8:06 p.m.: When and where, cool if I bring a friend from the VA?  
Bucky Barnes 8:06 p.m.: O’Hanlons on E 14th 10pm. And of course :) I have to bring my hooligans, you might as well bring yours.  
Steve Rogers 8:07 p.m.: Does your (possible assassin) hooligan roommate want to rip my balls off and feed them to me?  
Bucky Barnes 8:07 p.m. : Umm… not really? She’ll get over it. She understands. She’s just a bit protective, if you want I’ll kick her ass.  
Steve Rogers 8:08 p.m.: …. Really?  
Bucky Barnes 8:08 p.m.: Right. Let me rephrase. If you want I’ll step on her foot really hard and run away. It’ll be fine, I promise.  
Steve Rogers 8:09 p.m.: Ha. That sounds about right. See you there.  
Bucky Barnes 8:09 p.m.: Hey Steve?  
Steve Rogers 8:09 p.m.: ???  
Bucky Barnes 8:09 p.m.: I’m really excited to see you

A tendril of warmth in his belly curled tentatively, battling the guilt that had sat like a stone all day.

Steve Rogers 8:10 p.m.: Me too baby.  
Bucky Barnes 8:10 p.m.: :D

Steve Rogers 8:10 p.m.: O’Hanlons on E 14th 10pm, meet B and his friends?  
Sam Wilson 8:10 p.m.: Meet the boy toy you’ve been ditching me for AND his friends. To what do I owe this honor?  
Steve Rogers 8:11 p.m.: …. So you in?  
Sam Wilson 8:11 p.m.: See you there man.

Steve sighed, laying on the bench to finish his work out.  
________

Arriving a little early, Bucky let Nat and Clint choose their drinks for the night with Bucky’s debit card in hand as he wandered over to the digital jukebox hanging on the wall, aimlessly flipping through the various artists. He was just deciding between going for the classic “Pour Some Sugar On Me” to piss off Nat, or “Mr. Brightside” to piss off Clint, when he felt two hands wrap around his waist. Startled he turned and was met with Steve’s steady gaze, a small smile on his face. His blue eyes briefly flickered down to his jaw where the bruise had bloomed, before lifting his hand to gently rub his thumb over it, eyes going soft and sad.

“Bucky,” he said softly, cocking his head to the side.

Letting his hand rest over Steve’s he drew it off his face. “I’m fine Steve. It’s okay,” he replied with a bright smile, leaning in and brushing his lips over Steve’s in what was meant to be an innocent gesture. Instead Steve’s hands ran over his sides and down to his hips, slotting his thighs around one of Bucky’s legs as he drew Bucky in closer, melding their bodies together while nipping at Bucky’s bottom lip. The groan behind them was loud enough that they broke apart, Steve turning and smiling at the man standing there.

“You do that to all the guys at bars?” The man asked, smiling widely at Steve

“Hey man.” Steve smiled, reaching out and shaking his hand, “Ah, um this is Bucky my uh…my...” He took a breath, hesitating over a term they hadn’t yet discussed.

Bucky laughed, scrunching his nose while leaning around Steve with his hand outstretched, “I’m his boyfriend, nice to meet you Sam. You work at the VA?”

“Nice to meet you man, and yeah, ‘bout four days a week. That’s how I met Cap here.” He said smacking Steve on the shoulder. “You get your stitches out?”

Steve grinned like an idiot and pulled his shirt up for God and everybody. “Yup. Probably gonna scar,” he said, eyeballing it.

“Shit man,” Sam said with a wince.

“We showing off scars?” Clint butted in, smiling. “Hey man, I’m Clint,” greeting Sam with an easy smile.

“Hey I think we’ve met. You go down to the VA?”

As the conversation flowed, Steve squeezed Bucky’s hand, kissing him on the cheek.

“Gonna run the restroom.” Bucky smiled up at Steve as he said it, before he was drawn back to Clint trying to gode Sam into a game of darts.

Steve heard the door open as he zipped his fly back up, turning to the sinks. His eyebrows shot up as he saw Nat standing behind him in the reflection. The turmoil and guilt welcomed him back with open arms as he turned to face her, drying off his hands.

“Nat, I-” He started.

“No. You don’t get to talk right now. You’re gonna listen, and you’re gonna think, then you’re gonna be smart about what you say.” Nat said pointedly. “Bucky’s the best person I’ve ever known, and we go way back. So when I say he’s the best person I’ve ever known, I mean it.”

“Na-”

“Shut up Steve.” She said firmly, smiling as his mouth snapped shut, “Has he told you about Brock yet?”

“Am I allowed to talk now?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

On a huff she continued, “Well at least you aren’t a complete pushover.”

“He told me was in a relationship for a year and the guy was an ass, broke up with him in a text for a bullshit reason.” Steve said.

“Right…” Nat sighed. “Steve, Brock emotionally abused the shit out of him.” She saw Steve tense, and stand defensively. “He used Bucky, alienated him from his friends slowly but surely, and made him feel like shit on a daily basis. Made him question tattooing as a profession, yoga as something he enjoyed, made him question me.” She continued, flicking her hair over her shoulder. “So I say this because I love him, and I’ve had to watch him rebuild himself with duct-tape and glue when Brock left after finding a new piece of ass…Bucky Barnes is the best of us. He deserves the best of us. Do you understand what I’m saying.”

Steve took a breath, choosing his next words carefully. “I would never hurt him, and I realize how that sounds right now given the situation. But Nat, I…I’ve barely made it through today after what happened this morning.”

Nat raised her eyebrows in response, as if to say ‘so what?’

“I’m gonna start therapy. Umm, down at the VA there’s a specific sleep training behavior therapy program for soldiers with PTSD. Two nights a week, I’m gonna stay overnight there. I haven’t told Bucky yet. I don’t know if it’s gonna fix me, but I’ll sleep with my damn hands tied to the bedpost if I have to. I won’t hurt him again Nat.” Steve finished, determination in his voice.

“See that you don’t Steve.” She replied, surprising him when she walked up and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. “If you need anything from me, or just someone to listen, you have my number.” She patted his cheek as she walked out, just as Bucky walked in.

“Na -...” He looked back as she walked by without saying a word. “I, uhh, put two and two together when I noticed you both missing. She didn’t hound you did she? She has a tendency to hound. Did she threaten your life? I promise she doesn’t mean it...well she probably does but she hopefully wouldn’t follow through…” Bucky said, standing in front of Steve looking him over for potential injuries.

“It’s fine Buck.” Taking his hand he pulled Bucky into him. “She’s just looking out for you, as she should.”

Noticing the look on Steve’s face he stiffened. “She told you about Brock.” Bucky replied flatly.

“A little.” Steve said rubbing his hand down Bucky’s back soothing the tensed muscles.”I wish it would have come from you, but I understand not telling me yet. Plus I have ways where if I knew his last name I could pretty much make him disappear from the earth.” Steve ended menacingly.

Laughing into Steve’s chest Bucky glanced up at him. “Oh shit, you’re serious,” he realized.

“He hurt you.” The cold protective tone sending shivers up Bucky spine and caused a small thrill of lust to ring through Bucky’s body .

“Hey,” he said softly, tilting his head up to meet Steve’s gaze, “kiss me.”

And just like that - there was the Steve he had grown to care so much for over a matter of days. The way his hands wrapped around Bucky’s slim waist, lifting him so that he sat on the counter. How Steve moved his body in between his thighs left him breathless as he smiled into the kiss.

“Feel bad leaving Sam out there all alone,” Steve said, trailing his lips up his neck to suck at the delicate skin below Bucky’s ear.

“He’s playing darts. Oh fuck…with Clint. He’ll be…fine,” Bucky breathed, hands hiking up the back of Steve’s shirt as his nails dragged along his lower back and sides.

“Could fuck you here and now.” Steve murmured into Bucky’s ear, his voice rough as his hands gripped Bucky’s thighs, prying them open while he leaned in further, coming back to Bucky’s lips and nipping at them playfully before pulling away. “But that would be rude to the hooligans we brought.” Bucky’s pout made his heart leap. “Christ, the mouth you have.” He ran his thumb along his lower lip. “Later, baby. Let’s go get drunk and maybe I’ll let you win at pool.” Steve said, as Bucky wiggled off the counter.

“Let me win, old man? We’ll see about that...Sir.” Bucky said with a wink as he flounced out of the bathroom, shooting Steve a look over his shoulder that made his breath hitch.  
____

As they approached the group they could see Nat laughing hysterically, nearly falling out of her chair, watching while Clint stood behind Sam literally holding his hip with one hand, his other hand encasing Sam’s over the dart, as he pressed their faces together aiming the dart while giving him instructions before releasing it. It hit home in the double bullseye and Sam lit up, punching the air before high fiving Clint as Clint shouted, “Now THAT’S what I’m talking about bro! I told you, it’s ALL in the hips.”

“Wow. Were we gone long enough for them to start dating?” Bucky asked Nat as he grinned down at her.

She raised her eyebrows in her own silent communication about the events in the bathroom while replying, “Clint swore that he could help get Sam a bullseye…he just had to cuddle up next to him.”

Nodding with a grin Bucky tugged on a strand of her hair like a peace offering. “Clint’ll cuddle anything if it stands still long enough.” Taking the shot she handed him he frowned at it.

“What is it?”

“Vodka.” She smiled innocently while handing one to Steve. “Scared, Captain?”

“Little bit.” He said on a laugh, clinking the glass against Bucky’s he sucked down the drink, letting the warmth roll through his insides. “Smooth.”

 

Grinning, Bucky took the second shot glass Nat handed him. “Nat knows her vodka, and how to get people drunk…bottoms up, Sir.” He finished with a wink, waiting for Steve to take the second offered glass.

Ears pink, with a flush running down his neck, Steve let out a sigh. “I’m gonna regret this,” as he quickly repeated the process.

“C’mon Sir, time for you to ummm, how did you word it? Let me win at pool.” Bucky said, his hand grazing the top of Seve’s thigh as he walked in front of him, grabbing a pool cue and racking the balls on the table.

“Ohhhhh he didn’t?!” Nat said eyes full of mirth as she grimaced at Steve. “This is gonna be good…”

“Listen doll,” Steve said taking a cue off the wall, shooting Bucky a cocky grin as he watched him lean over the table to break. “When we were stationed in Iraq this is literall-...” His jaw dropped as Bucky broke the balls with a loud crack, sending three stripes into three different pockets.

“Um,” Bucky said innocently frowning at Steve, “I think that means I’m stripes.”

 

_____

 

“It’s a good thing you didn’t think to place stakes on this, or I’d have you naked right now.” Bucky grinned as Steve’s last two balls sat mockingly beside the cue ball. Steve’s brow was still furrowed in confusion, not believing how easily he’d been trounsed.

“Ya, none of us want to see that shit. Keep your bedroom activities in the bedroom.” Sam replied, eyeing the table along with Steve.

“Ah, that’s boring! There’s the shower, and the living room, and the dining room, and -”

“Nope! Lalalala, can’t hear you!” Sam threw his hands over his ears in pretend dismay. “Just...you two do you, when it’s just you two, ok?” He chuckled, slapping Steve on the back. “I’m gonna head out, got a meeting to run tomorrow at oh-eight-hundred. You ok to get home?”

“Ya, I’m good, thanks Sam.” Embracing with mutual slaps on the back, Sam took his leave. Bucky smiled as he slipped his arms around Steve, pressing a noisy kiss to his cheek, breath smelling of whatever fruity drink he just sucked down and salt, thanks to Steve shoving an endless amounts pretzels in his mouth to make up for the subsequent drinks Nat had been feeding him.

“You good, Buck?” He kept his voice low, for Bucky’s ears alone, as Bucky leaned into him, making a small humming sound in the back of his throat.

“I’m good Stevie, I’m feeling soooo good.” Bucky drawled. “You feeling good…Sir?” He smirked, nudging his knee between Steve’s, letting it graze across his cock, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. “Wanna take me home and do dirty dirty things to me, Sir?” He asked, eyes soft and pleading.

“Nat and I were about to head out too...you want to catch a ride with us, Buck?” Clint interjected as he walked over, shooting a look toward Steve, who tried to shrug his lack of opinion on the matter, which was difficult due to the thigh currently resting on his dick. Wherever Bucky ended up was fine with him, as long as he was safe.

Bucky’s opinion was clear as he pouted at Clint’s question.“That’s not the home I meant.” He said sassily, which he would later deny that he emphasised with a tiny stomp of his foot in his declaration of disagreement.

Any other time Steve would have laughed, but instead his brain clung to the word “home” in reference to his apartment. A strange mixture of feelings welled into his heart as he stared at Bucky; slight panic as they had only known each other for upwards of two weeks, along with a wave of adoration as they had shared some experiences over the course of the last twenty four hours that most people would run screaming from.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself he smiled up at Clint. “Looks like we’ll be taking the subway to my place. I’ll text Nat when we get there.” He smiled, reaching out a hand, which Clint promptly ignored, opting instead for a full embrace.

“Good seeing you bro. Godspeed when it comes to hungover Bucky. Advice: Bacon. Lots of bacon…and possibly a shield. He can be violent.” Clint said, grimacing and rubbing at his ribs as if a vague memory had surfaced.

Steve laughed, “Noted. Thanks man. Nat,” Steve said, angling his head as she took Clint’s hand.

“Captain.” She replied, winking as she tugged Clint out the door.

Steve may or may not have underestimated the demon child he was going to call Drunk Bucky. As they made their way out onto the street towards the subway, Bucky had insisted upon telling every single person they passed (which being one o’clock in the morning in New York City, was upwards of fifty per block) how hot his new boyfriend was (to which Steve had to smile, blush, and usher Bucky along). He also insisted on stopping at not one, not two, but three little food vendors along the way; eating two hot dogs, a giant pretzel with mustard, and a piece of chocolate dipped cheesecake on a stick. The last one had him moaning so loudly as he ate it that people turned to stare at him as he walked by. The subway wasn’t much better as Drunk Bucky also had a tendency to turn into a stripper if there was the slightest bit of free pole around. Drunk Bucky also pouted like a child when Steve finally decided the best call to action was to pull Bucky’s jacket off the old lady he had thrown it at, re-wrap him up in it like a straight jacket, and sit him on his lap, where he pouted insistently before nuzzling into Steve’s neck and fell asleep.

Steve sighed when they reached their stop. When it came to the choice of waking him up or carrying him the rest of the way the choice was easy. After a half a block walk, a sleeping man who was deceptively heavier than he looked, and an awkward elevator ride with Stan the nighttime elevator man giving him a knowing look, Steve gently unzipped Bucky from the cocoon of his jacket and removed his shoes before tucking him into the guest bedroom’s bed with a light kiss on the forehead. Leaving an asprin and a glass of water on the bedside table, he stared briefly at the space beside him, flashes of last night playing on repeat in his mind’s eye causing him to hesitate before turning the lights off and closing the door.  
______

Bucky woke to a throbbing head and a very cold back. Looking around the unfamiliar room, he frowned as his eyes landed on the bedside table, seeing the two aspirins and the glass of water that sat there. After gulping them down he rolled himself to sit at the edge of the bed, head in his hands. WTF happened last night? Where the fuck was Steve? Did I strip on the subway? He cringed inwardly before standing, bracing himself on the doorframe as the world gave a slight tilt. I’m never drinking again. He knew it was a lie. A dirty rotten one at that. Upon opening the door he was greeted by the smell of bacon, maple, and coffee which slapped him so gloriously in the face that he almost forgot to be mad at Steve as he rounded the corner into the kitchen on shaky legs. However, the mad surged back as he saw Steve standing at the stove in flannel pajama pants, a ragged shirt, and hair mused, making waffles. He turned when Bucky moved to the coffee pot, holding out a piece of bacon like a peace offering.

“How ya feeling?”

“I woke up cold and alone with a headache, Steve.” He replied, sass on point.

“I...didn’t think it would be a good idea after what happened last night.”

“So you thought it’d be better if I woke up alone?” Eyebrow raised, he cocked his head to the side.

“I made you bacon and waffles.” Steve smiled innocently, shoving the bacon into Bucky’s mouth.

Bucky glared while chewing. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” He frowned in thought. “Please tell me I didn’t do a strip tease on the subway,” flopping himself onto a bar stool, cradling his head in his hands.

“We both know I can’t lie to you.” Steve said with a smirk, turning back to the waffles.

“God dammit Natasha.” Bucky groaned under his breath when Steve set a plate stacked with bacon and waffles in front of him. As he bit into the warm buttery waffle he let out a moan, looking Steve up and down, he swallowed dramatically. “This waffle just did things to me sexually. I need to tell you that as I feel like I’m cheating on you with this waffle.”

With a low laugh Steve walked over to him to do what he had been thinking about since he woke up that morning. Gently brushing Bucky’s disheveled hair behind his ears he cupped his hands around his face and brushed his lips across Bucky’s. He meant it to be sweet and affectionate, however with a mind seemingly of it’s own, his tongue slide along Bucky’s bottom lip, lapping at the remnants of syrup, while his hand moved to cup the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. On a low moan Bucky seemed to melt, wrapping his arms around Steve he allowed himself to be drawn out of the bar stool and into his arms. Lips opening to allow Steve’s tongue to continue it’s exploration, but they jolted apart as the timer for the waffle iron beeped. With a laugh, Steve pressed his forehead to Bucky’s.

“Good morning Bucky Barnes.” He smiled sweetly.

Bucky grinned, brushing his thumbs along the back of Steve’s neck. “Good morning Steve Rogers. Go finish breakfast before you burn your kitchen down.”

Over breakfast Steve replayed the night and Bucky’s drunkin’ escape home. Upon mentioning the strip tease to the old lady on the subway Bucky groaned, and then laughed hysterically at Steve’s solution of essentially putting him in a straight jacket. When he found out Steve had carried him home his eyes grew soft.

“You’re a fuckin prince. Like. Straight up a fuckin’ Disney movie prince.” Bucky swore, gathering their plates as they started the process of cleaning.

The morning progressed easily, from dishes, to walking Dixie. Bucky may have moaned and groaned about being in the sun with a slight hangover, but surprisingly survived with minimal cursing and the promises of sexual favors once they were done.

“What kinda sexual favors you gonna do for me, Stevie?” Bucky enquired as he walked back to the bathroom, stripping off his shirt.

Eyes raking over Bucky’s body, Steve unclasped Dixie’s leash. “I was planning on getting you all nice and open for me in the shower, make you beg for it a bit, maybe tease you with my mouth for a while.” he said, voice warm and low as he stood, stepping towards Bucky, just as his phone rang. “Shit...gotta take this,” he grumbled, glancing at the number. “Go shower, I’ll be there soon, don’t get started without me…wait, no. Do get started without me,” he smirked, winking as Bucky rolled his eyes. He took a moment to watch wistfully as Bucky’s bare ass passed out of sight into the bathroom. When he heard the shower turn on, he answered the call. Probably just a check in about the injury.

“This is Rogers.”

“Rogers, got a situation in Prague. Need you to fly out by 14:00. Confirm mission?”

Steve sighed as he thought about Bucky in the shower waiting for him. “Mission timeline?”

“Could be a long one. That’s all I’ve got, Cap. Confirm mission?” The voice replied.

Ignoring the tug in the pit of his stomach, he replied, “Confirmed. Just gotta clear some things up, I’ll be on base by report time.” Hanging up, he sighed before stripping down the rest of the way and walking into the shower where Bucky gave him a sweet smile while washing his hair.

“Worried you had forgotten abo-” He paused, reading the look on Steve’s face, the sudden furrowed brow. “What happened?”

Steve cupped the back of Bucky’s neck, drawing him in for a kiss before resting his forehead against Bucky’s. “Gotta go to work for a while.” He felt Bucky stiffen and begin to draw away. Steve slid his arms down and around Bucky’s waist, drawing him back to him. “Just give me a sec,” he said slowly before capturing Bucky’s mouth with his. There was no move for it to be more, no urgency to do what they had been progressing towards. More of a goodbye then anything else.

Reluctantly Bucky pulled away and looked up at him. “What time do you gotta go?”

“Need be on base in two hours. Gotta get stuff packed and take Dixie to the border.”

Bucky frowned. “Absolutely not.”

“Bucky, I can’t be late to -“

Bucky interrupted him, “I’ll take her while you’re gone. She shouldn’t spend half her day in a cage. Plus she likes me more than you anyway,” he said with a small smile. “I’m basically done, gonna get dressed and gather her things.” Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek he stepped out of the shower.

After Bucky left Steve gave himself a moment to stand under the hot spray and ache. The hot emotions that rose in the pit of his stomach bubbled up, leaving him with a longing he hadn’t felt since he left for his first tour. Letting his head his head rest against the tile wall he sighed. Reign it in Rogers. This. This is why he avoided falling.  
______

Dixie sat in the back of Steve’s jeep, tongue lolling in her mouth as she observed the urban landscape. The car ride was too short and too quiet in Bucky’s opinion. He had a million questions, and just about as many worries to go along with them. Parking in front of Bucky’s building Steve turned off the ignition where they sat for a moment in a deafening silence, both turning at the same time to speak.

“Bucky I- “  
“Will you be-”

Bucky’s mouth snapped shut as his lips quirked in a small sad smile.

“I’ll text you. Depending on where I’m at the chances of a skype call are slim to none, and I’ll be surrounded by a bunch of the heathens on my team most of the time...but you can always email me.” He brought his hand to Bucky’s jaw. “I’ll miss you.”

Leaning into the touch he kissed Steve’s palm. “Just don’t do anything stupid while you’re gone.”

“I can’t - I’m leaving all the stupid here with you.” Steve said fondly, kissing Bucky’s forehead.

“Jerk. You can’t talk about Dixie that way.” Bucky said. Angling his head to capture Steve’s lips, he let his tongue run along the full lower one in a long slow sweep before he nipped it. “Come home to me, Steve Rogers.” He squeezed his thigh, letting his hand briefly graze over the evident hard on.

Steve gasped “Punk,” as Bucky leaned back, a smirk in place.Buck opened his door, letting Dixie cross over him and dropping the bags onto the sidewalk. Steve caught his hand before he could exit, “Wait for me, Bucky Barnes.” Kissing it sweetly, he smiled as Bucky clambered out. Picking up the bags he gave one more small smile before Steve drove off.

What the fuck is happening to my heart, and why do I feel like Steve just drove off with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, comments, and kudos make us post faster!!! How do you feel about this chapter?! Please don't hate me for having to add plot, WE PROMISE THERE IS PORN TO COME! However, plot is apparently becoming an essential factor in this little tirade of ours.
> 
> Come fing AHM1121 on [Tumblr](https://love-ha-fge.tumblr.com/)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's first phone call home. Expect all the fuckin' feels y'all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. Let me tell you right now that this fic would be nothing with out my wonderful friend/coauthor/beta [MissyRivers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyRivers/pseuds/MissyRivers) to kick my ass, edit, and encourage me through the process. Seriously the farther we get into this the more we share responsibility for the story. Go check out her work. She's truly one of the most gifted writers I've ever come across.

Three weeks of staring at the TV meant that Bucky endlessly flipped back and forth between Fox news ( _ bleh, the necessary evil _ ) and CNN. He’d tried to cajole Nat into ordering the BBC network but she had flat out refused. Because of his countless endeavors into foreign politics Bucky now knew every important and bullshit thing happening in the world of politics, celebrities, and global events. He could tell anyone exactly which politician was doing which ridiculously corrupt fuckery and where they were doing it at. What he could not do was find out where the fuck Steve Rogers was and if he was safe. Whilst three weeks didn’t seem like a lot of time for the people surrounding him, going from talking to Steve multiple times a day to not hearing his voice was going to send Bucky over the edge. Even Nat noticed he was more irritable. 

“Your dog wont stop carrying around my socks.” Nat prodded him on the shoulder before dropping a wet sock in his lap. Dixie stood next to her, staring up adoringly. “And she shed all over my black…everything.” She prodded him again. “Hello, earth to Bucky.” She plopped on his lap and took his face in her hands as he rolled his eyes at her.

“What?” Bucky blinked down at the wet sock squished between them. “Ew, what the fuck Nat?”

 

“You need to quit watching the news.” She squished his cheeks in hopes of making him laugh.

“What if he’s dead?”

“He’s not.”

"What if he got blown up.”

“He didn’t.”

“What if he forgot about me.”

“He couldn't.” 

She sighed and slid off his lap, leaning her head on his shoulder as Dixie mirrored the action on his knee. “You know what you need, Bucky Barnes.” 

“Steve to be home.” He responded lamely. 

“Bowling. You need to go bowling. Let's get out of here, we’ll see what Steve’s friend Sam is up to, and we’ll get our mind off of the bullshit by wearing ugly shoes and playing with balls.” She winked down at him before bounding out of the room, leaving the soppin’ wet sock on his lap. Bucky scrunched his nose and held it up to Dixie, who looked away in guilt. 

“She puts up with us, you can’t keep stealing her socks.” He leaned down and kissed her nose before texting Sam.

Bucky Barnes 9:20 p.m.: Wanna do a therapy session at the bowling alley above the bar on 29th with me, nat, and clint at 10?

Sam Wilson 9:20 p.m.: Do I have to?

Bucky Barnes 9:20 p.m.: Pretty please.

Sam Wilson 9:21 p.m.: Only because Steve threatened to hide my body if I didn’t look after you. 

_____

 

Bowling oddly helped, Bucky mused while sitting in the booth, his legs tucked under him, watching as Clint did his “Fuck Yeah I Got a Strike” dance ostentatiously around their group. He was glad Sam had come along. He had instantly honed in on Bucky and reassured him that three weeks is a normal amount of time to not hear from someone with Steve’s ranking, especially depending on how convert the mission was. Which he couldn’t help but ponder. High up. Less danger? More danger? Jesus what was the man even doing…well obviously something that could get him stabbed. Oh God what if he was worse tha- 

“You’re up.” Sam nudged him gently, interrupting his internal saga-esc monologue. 

“Right.” Bucky stood, shaking away his thoughts. He grabbed his highlighter-pink ball from the rack and took a breath, trying to concentrate on nothing but the lane in front of him. To some, a night out of bowling and beer would mean friendly companionship...but when you bowled with Nat you were bowling for pride, the opportunity to gloat ceaselessly, and dinner to be paid for. Squaring his shoulders, he approached the lane in two swift strides, letting the ball swing behind him in a swoop. He was about to release it when his phone buzzed in his pocket, Steve’s ringtone blasting from his right butt cheek. He released the ball in excitement, and it soared over three lanes to land with a menacing thud, interrupting Tina & Gina’s Bowling League’s (as pronounced on their very professional bowling shirts) game. 

“SORRY!” Bucky yelled, scrambling off the floor, while tugging his phone out of his too-tight jeans. “Hi hi hi hi! Hold on I can’t hear a thing let me get outside!” He practically screamed, barging on to the balcony of the alley.

Skitting to a halt, he sighed. “Okay! Hi.” Gripping onto the railing, a blanket of goosebumps rose over his body that had nothing to do with the chill in the air, and everything to do with Steve’s rumbling laugh over the line. 

Steve smiled up at the ceiling as he listened to Bucky running, and then there was his voice. God, could you miss someone’s voice? The dull ache in his belly eased as he laughed, imagining Bucky’s tirade through wherever he was. 

“Hey baby,” he said gently, imagining those grey eyes lighting up.

“Hey you, how's the army treating ya?” Bucky grinned, closing his eyes and soaking up the visceral knowledge that Steve was ok, was breathing, was thinking of him, was on the line with him right now.

Steve huffed, looking at the M16 that was strewn next to the copious chambers on the table by his cot. “Oh ya know, same ol’ same ol’, wandering around the desert, sweating my balls off, missing my best guy,” he added softly.

“Miss you more.”

“Doubtful.” Steve concluded. “How ya doing baby?”

“I’m okay, missing you. Bowling with Sam, Nat, and Clint right now. Think I almost took out an 88 year old with a bowling ball when you called.”

“Ouch.” 

“Eh she’s fine. Flicked me off on my way out.” Bucky hesitated before asking, “are you okay?”

“I’m fine Buck.” Steve answered automatically, interrupted by a loud burst of noise that echoed behind Steve.  “Shit, I’m sorry babe, I gotta go.”  “Steve.” Bucky hastened, hating the tension that instantly filled the air. “Just…don’t get stabbed, okay? Need you home in one piece.”  

“No promises. But I’ll at least come home to you.” Steve said in mock innocence, an obvious rustle as he tried to one-handedly strap his mag to his thigh. There was a pause before he continued, “Bucky, I -” 

“Not yet.” Bucky cut in. “Go save the world and come back to me Steve.”

“Promise. Bye babe.” 

“Bye.” He stared at his phone as the call ended. Short. Way too short. He closed his eyes, letting the hot ball of terror rise up into his throat. Choking out a sob he rested his head in hands as the tears fell. Feeling a pair of arms wrap around his side, Nat leaned in, tucking her head against his bicep.

“Nat...” His voice broke.

“Shh. You don’t have to explain.” Nat assured.

“Hey, you know I can’t resist a group hug.” Clint wrapped around his other side, hearing aid squealing as he leaned his head on Bucky’s other shoulder. “You got to hear from him, that’s good bro.”

“Just like a bunch of white people to group hug while it’s freezing outside,” Sam commented as he threw his arms around them. “Feel like a fuckin’ penguin,” he grumbled into Bucky’s back, as it started to shake with laughter.

______________________________

 The following weeks didn’t get easier as everyone swore they would. He never thought he would be thankful to have two jobs that kept him busy five days a week. The natural swell of anxiety and stress swept over New York as the leaves changed; Halloween, Thanksgiving and Christmas loomed ever present in people's minds. The sane ones chose yoga, keeping Bucky from going insane. The emails he drafted to Steve recounted the most positive of stories - little old ladies trying to regain mobility for their rather dramatic elders olympics that was to be held. Bucky had received an invite, although he debated on if he would actually go. Sam had started attending and bringing vets with him. Bucky had a love/hate relationship as he saw them and their various forms of trauma, both outward and inward, walk through the door. He always smiled, did whatever he could to aid in their mobility, and always did everything possible to help their stress. However, at the end of every session, he felt an exhaustion that had nothing to do with his muscles flood over him. With every session it became more and more evident - the Steve that left for war at 18 was not the Steve Bucky had met, and the Steve Bucky had met would be different from the one he got back. 

“You gotta accept that the stuff Steve is doing is not just essential for our country, but it’s also part of him.” Sam responded when Bucky expressed this idea, nudging Bucky’s knee as they sat in the dog park sipping coffee. 

Bucky sighed. “I don’t doubt that Sam. I would never question what he loves to do. I just…” searching for words as he watched Dixie make friends with a pitbull, “want to be whoever he needs me to be when he comes home. He was so...God you should hear the things he says in his sleep. I don’t think it’s gonna be any better when he comes back, and I want to be prepared.”

Sam nodded along. “You can do three things for him Buck. First, encourage the sleep clinic the VA offers, he seemed interested before he left, I don’t think that’ll go away. Second, try and suggest counseling for his PTSD - I’ve needeled him about it for the last year, and with how long this mission is they won't call him again for a while. Hopefully he can get an established routine to help him. Last, just be yourself.” He shoved Bucky comroderally. “Keep letting him know what you need, Steve will give it to you.” 

Bucky scrunched his nose as he shot him a wink. “I bet he will.” 

“Did you…” Sam stuttered frowning at Bucky, “we were getting along so well and you gotta go and ruin it with your smarmy sex life.”

“If it helps we haven’t really gotten to the sex part. I mean we’ve gotten to some parts sex. Just haven’t buttered the muffin.” 

Sam blanched. “Oh God not food metaphors,” looking down at his chocolate chip muffin.

“Haven’t put the cream cheese on the bagel.” 

“Please stop.”

“He hasn’t whipped my cream.” 

“I hate you.” Sam said, biting his muffin while rolling his eyes. 

_____________________________

A text two weeks later began their next encounter. Bucky’s phone, which he now slept with on his pillow in hopes that a situation such as this would arise, chimed loudly in his ear, jerking him out of sleep. 

Steve Rogers 1:02 a.m.: Hey baby, hopefully this doesn’t wake you. Got a few hours of downtime. just wanted to say hi.

Bucky Barnes 1:02 a.m.: Some jerk you are, waking me up from my beauty sleep.

Steve Rogers 1:02 a.m.: We both know you don’t need it punk. Having a good dream I hope?

Bucky thought back to his dream of a t-rex with Nat’s head chasing him through the Amazon, and hesitated briefly before deciding that in certain situations it was best to fib.  

Bucky Barnes 1:03 a.m.: Some blonde bombshell with killer blue eyes was licking desserts off various parts of my body

The automatic response of Steve’s ringtone made him grin. 

“Got your attention, did I, soldier?” Bucky answered, voice rough and sleep ladened. 

“You have no idea.” Steve replied huskily. “Tell me about your dream Buck.” He asked pointedly.

The tone made Bucky’s cock harden, scrambling for some semblance of sexy he closed his eyes, “What you may not know about me soldier, is that I have a very vivid imagination.” He paused letting his hand stroke over his body, wishing it was Steve’s and letting said imagination run wild. “This one in particular has me aching for you baby. Mainly because it started out with you and me just eating dinner. Talking about our day. You had been rubbing your foot along my calf under the table and giving me that look. You know the one, where you look all innocent?” Working himself up he continued, “anyway, I’m doing dishes and you come up behind me with a tub of whip cream, you dip your finger in and then draw a line of it on my neck as a joke. But God Stevie, you do the damndest thing.” He waited.

 “What?” Steve asked quietly.

 “You drag your tongue up my neck, and you bite down so fucking hard on, yup baby you guessed it, that spot right under my ear. Before I even know what’s happening my shirt’s off and there’s whip cream everywhere and you are just fuckin’ devouring me, Stevie.” Cock aching for attention, Bucky starts to slowly fist it. “God baby just thinking about it makes me hard. Touching myself right now, wishing it was you. Your mouth all over me. Biting my nipples, fingers dipping whip cream all over my body then in my mouth. You get to my pants, and at first you just tease me, making me ask for it nicely, making me call you Sir as you stroke your cock in front of me, your hand rubs me through my pants, and when I finally say ‘Please Sir’, you slowly edge my pants off. Nipping my hips, brushing my thighs, peppering kisses under my cock, until I’m begging for it. I’m so hard, baby. Just want your pretty lips on my cock. Then you take me in all at once, and swallow around me. It’s the hottest thing baby, to watch my cock disappear down your throat.”

Steve moaned into the phone, his own hand fisted around his cock as Bucky’s story paints itself in his imagination. Truth be told he hadn’t let himself think about this, partly because he didn’t have time to think. Didn’t have time to let anything else hinder the mission. The other part was he desperately was trying to avoid his two worlds to colliding, especially after all the torrential death he’d witnessed over the past month. This is a dream, this is a reprieve from the monstrous things that he’d witnessed, that he’d done. His pulse pounded as his thumb slid across the sensitive head of his cock, making him gasp into the phone.

Bucky’s smile widened at the sound, like pouring gasoline on the fire he moaned. “Fuck, I need you Stevie. You opened me up so good, your tongue fucking into my little hole. Eating like your life depended on it baby, like I was your last goddamn meal.” He listened as Steve’s breathing intensified, morphing into harsh little gasps. “You okay doll? We ain’t even to the best part.” Bucky asked innocently, gripping the base of his cock to keep from shooting his load.

“Don’t stop baby. Please Bucky.” Steve begged, desperately wanting this break in the darkness to continue, needing to know how the story ended. 

“Love when you beg for me baby, feel like I’m always the one begging you.” Bucky laughed softly. “Then Stevie you took that gloriously thick cock of yours and slowly, fuck baby, like torturously slow, slid it in me. You looked at me like I was your whole fucking world, before you bottomed out and your head fell back. You fucked me all night long on that table. Pumping that fat cock of yours into my hole, making me scream your name so all your neighbors knew who I belonged to. That one spot, God you hit it over and over again. Making my back arch off the table, making me beg for release. Then baby you took my cock in your hand and started pumping and ohhh...” He listened as Steve moaned, imagined Steve naked on a cot, stroking himself, he wasn’t gonna last. “Fuck baby I’m gonna...oh God…”

“Shit yes, Bucky, cum for me baby, please cum for me. Need you to cum for me doll.” Steve chanted in his ear as their twin moments of ecstasy finally overcame them both, spilling into their fists and breathing out the other’s name.

Coming down from the high they cleaned up in silence, listening to the rustle of sheets and clothes dragging across bodies. A silence filled with longing and unspoken words filled the air. Bucky laid back under his covers, the pleasure of his release dissipating to be replaced with his longing to have Steve next him again. He listened as Steve laid back, breathing returned to normal. Bucky wondered how he was sleeping, if he was having nightmares while living in one. The thought causing him to physically ache to hold him.

“I…” He didn’t know what words to use all of sudden. “Steve.” His voice was broken and small, gone was the brave man with the sexy thoughts. 

“I know.” Steve replied, voice graven with emotion. 

Bucky bit his lip, letting the tear make its way to his pillow as he listened to Steve breath.  _ Alive. Alive. Alive. At least he’s alive _ . That would have to be enough for now. For the first time in weeks sleep came easily to them both from a few thousand miles apart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did warn you there would be feels, did I not?! WHAT I DIDN'T WARN YOU ABOUT WAS PHONE SEX! MUWHAHAHAHAH. Sorry. Maniacal laughter happens occasionally when writing these things. Comments and kudos make life better. Thank you all for continuing with this fic. Can you believe we're 7 chapters in!?!?! We have chapter 8 and 9 WRITTEN! About to start working on chapter 10! 
> 
> Bored? Follow AHM1121 on [Tumblr](https://love-ha-fge.tumblr.com/)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where there are late mornings, video chats, and Halloween! Plus shenanigans, feels, and other unspecifiable fun times ^-^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! AHM1121 asked me to post for her, since life is crazy for her right now - love and support for her would not be misplaced!!!  
> This chapter is plot driven with just enough of what you're really here for to keep you satisfied ;) enjoy, lovelies!

The familiar dream rolled through him like a warm wave of light, slowly washing through his subconscious, the lust coursing through his body causing him to moan and fist his cock. Steve’s blue eyes pierced into his as his broad shoulders hovered over him, languidly moving above him, touching him everywhere. A slow devastating smile gleamed down at him, while his hands glided over Bucky’s body, head lowering, his mouth encased Bucky’s hard…

Bucky jolted awake, breath taken away as Dixie stared at him, paw firmly pressed against his crotch, tongue lolling to the side before licking his face.

 

“Ow fuck shit god damnit, Dixie...” He grunted, nudging her away and cupping his junk. Blindly he reached around the bed for his phone, finding it dead his eyes flew to the digital clock across the room. _ 11:12 a.m _ . “OH FUCK, OH FUCK!” He jerked out of bed, dragging on the closest pair of pants he could find, and a shirt that smelled semi-clean, pushing his hair into a messy bun. Grabbing Dixie’s leash, she galloped gleefully alongside him as he ran out of the building.

 

_________

 

“Sorry sorry sorry,” Bucky screamed, flinging open the door to the shop, a tangle of his bag and dog leash, flushed and out of breath, to find Clint sitting with his brows raised at the front counter. 

 

“There’s a dog in our shop.” He commented blandly.

 

“I didn’t have time to walk her this morning.”   
  


“You clearly didn’t have time to shower either.”

 

“Fuck off.”   
  


“You’re the one who's late.” Clint replied, pointing a finger at him.

 

Bucky dragged a hand over his face. “I KNOW. I’m sorry. Fell asleep talking to Steve, and I guess neither of us hung up, and my phone died.” 

 

Clint softened considerably, watching as Bucky’s shoulders hunched. “Hey man, it’s not a big deal, you only had one client, and I took care of it. Small touch up.” 

 

“Thanks, I owe you one.” Bucky sighed, unwinding the red-white-and-blue leash from his backpack. Dixie couldn’t stay in the shop, for sanitary reasons, but there was an empty storeroom they’d shifted around so she had a place to play. After Clint gave her some love, Bucky walked her down, adding his own pats and kisses before closing the door after double checking her water dish.

 

“So, how’s Captain Ken Doll doing? Any news on when he’s comin’ home?” Clint furrowed his brow, watching as Bucky sighed, shoulders sagging a little. 

“Ahh...” Bucky sat in his rolly chair, “we didn’t really get around to talking about that.” He glanced up at Clint and bit his lip, grimacing as Clint’s grin spread.

 

“OH SHIT YOU DID THE DEED ON THE PHONE!” Clint exclaimed before sitting in his own rolly chair, sidling up next to Bucky he poked him in the arm exuberantly. “Give me the deets bro!”

Bucky flushed. “Nothing to tell, he texted, I woke up. We barely even talked now that I think about it. Well I talked...a lot...about…” He sighed, accepting the fact that he had always and would always tell Clint anything. “I described, in great detail mind you, how I wanted him to fuck me on the table and we both got off, then it was over...and Jesus, Clint,” Bucky’s throat tightened at the memory, “it was so fucking sad when it was over. Just this aching silence, and then we both fell asleep.” 

 

Clint blew out a breath while nodding his head sympathetically. “Yeah. That sounds sexy, tiring, and sad.” He paused, watching as Bucky picked at the hem of his shirt. “You know it’s okay to feel all of this right? Not to go all Dr. Drew on you. But, man...in this situation, you’re allowed to be a bit of a mess.”

 

“I know. I just…Clint, I think I’m falling in love with him.” Bucky shut his eyes, waiting for the backlash.

 

Clint let out a braying laugh, making Bucky jump. “Tell someone who doesn't know…like him. Maybe tell him. Cause the rest of us received that memo a month ago.”

 

“How the fuck did you know?!” Bucky exclaimed, kicking Clint’s chair so he rolled across the room, the pressure in his chest releasing.

 

“I HAVE EYES IN MY HEAD DUMB ASS!” Clint scooted back towards him. “Nat and I were taking bets on when you would finally admit it. Now I owe her $50...she said before halloween, and technically today’s the 30th…it’s creepy how she does that.” 

 

“I...you…Y’ALL BET ON MY LOVE LIFE?!” 

 

“Yeah bro. If it helps we also bet on when you’re gonna finally bang one out, how long it’ll take before Steve asks you to meet his family, and what colors you’re gonna pick for the wedding. But don’t tell me! I want it to be a surprise!” Clint held his hands to his ears, winking.

 

Bucky gaped at him. A solid fifteen seconds of silence passed between the two as he processed what Clint had said. Clint stood, arms crossed over his chest, smirking at the expression frozen on Bucky’s face.

 

“You…wedding…but I…hold on.” Bucky’s stammered indignantly, standing up and plugging his phone in to charge, he shot him a glare. “We haven’t even fucked yet Clint, let alone discussed any type of future. I’m just try-” His glanced over as his phone chimed, effectively interrupting his non-midlife midlife crisis. 

 

Steve Rogers 12:32 p.m.: *Video Message - 12 Mb*

 

Bucky pointed at Clint. “This isn’t over asshole,” before returning his attention to his phone, thumb hovering above the video. “Dammit Steve,” he mumbled. On a huff of breath he clicked play. And there was Steve, fully clothed in green army fatigues, in what looked to be a…really nice bathroom? 

____

 

Steve stood in the bathroom observing himself in the camera app of his phone.  _ Christ, sleep much Rogers _ ? He poked at the bags under his eyes. They were less obvious in this lighting, or maybe it was the full 7 hours of sleep he got last night. God. Last night was a completely different story. Waking up with his phone pressed into his cheek after a dreamless night was glorious and all thanks to Bucky. Hence the video. He could totally do this. Bucky would love it, he’d probably be at work, God, bet it would make him smile. Seriously, Steve would probably sell his soul to Hades if it meant making Bucky smile. Pressing the record button, he grinned at the camera. 

 

____

  
Bucky’s stomach flipped as he watched Steve smile gloriously as the camera, he looked tired but not awful…well, especially not awful. The beard he had grown was doing things to Bucky to the point where he almost forgot to listen to the words coming out of Steve’s mouth:

“Hey baby.” He glanced down and back up again, exaggerating his long lashes as he leaned against the counter of the bathroom. “Sorry about falling asleep last night. God,” he laughed, a blush riding up his cheeks, “last night was just...” he sighed, grinning to himself, “fucking incredible. I wanted to let you know I’m somewhere new. Got some good cell connectivity, totally different time zone. Wanted to send you a short video maybe, um...” Steve coughed, vying for words. “Maybe we can have another convo tonight like last night’s?” He glanced up at the camera, those blue eyes pierced Bucky’s heart as his cock gave a twitch of interest. “Just if you want to. Anyway, I gotta go debrief about some shit, I love you, talk to you later babe.” The recognition in Steve’s eyes as he ended the video was evident. Just as Bucky began to have a minor panic attack, heart thundering, a second video came in. Hastily clicking play a tomato red Steve appeared. “Ahh...well…guess we’re gonna have to be having some conversations when I get back huh?” His left hand came back to grip the back of his neck. “Listen, don’t feel you have to say it back or whatever. I know this was informal but fuck it, ya know? Seen too much shit to not tell you how I feel doll.” He winked and ended the video again.

 

Bucky didn’t realize he was crying until Clint pushed a tissue into his hand. Looking up through wet lashes, he grinned. “He loves me,” he said with a watery sniff.

 

“I told you so.” Clint said rolling his eyes.

 

“God dammit!” Bucky laughed, picking up a bottle of ink and chucking it at Clint’s head. 

 

Clint caught it easily, walking backwards and away from Bucky’s advancing form, he started to sing, which was a tragedy, since Clint had a powerful voice and no concept of key. The man couldn't carry a tune to save his ass. “Goooooing to the chapel and we’re...gonnnnnaaaa get marrrrrried.”

 

“GOD DAMMIT CLINT!” Bucky screamed, chasing him out of the store and into the street, laughing. 

 

___________

The rest of Bucky’s day passed in a blur. As he finished up his last tattoo he grinned like an idiot back at Clint. 

 

“I KNOW. HE LOVES YOU. YOU’VE SAID IT 50 TIMES. Get outta here and go get ready for tonight…and maybe message him back.” Clint moaned shoving Bucky towards the back of the shop to grab Dixie, then to the front door. 

 

“Yeah, but how do I tell him that?!” Bucky asked, turning as Dixie dragged him out of the shop.

 

“You just do! See you tonight!” Clint waved him off while shaking his head.  _ Poor idiots in love. _

 

___________

 

Steve heard the ping of a new message, jutting his hand out of the glorious hot water, he snatched his phone and held it above the stream.  _ Finally the jerk decides to respond, nine freakin’ hours later and I’m in the shower _ . Steve rolled his eyes, tossing the phone back on a towel, he turned the water off, leaving soap in weird places. While toweling off he smiled, the anticipation rising in his chest. With the towel sercurly around his waist, and his body mostly dry, he walked out of the bathroom and clicked play.  _ Ohh _ … His heart clenched as he saw Bucky’s face, watching as the video loaded.  _ Was he wearing eyeliner? _ Steve brought the screen closer to inspect it,  _ sweet mother of God he was. _ “Um, hi babe.” Bucky smiled. Steve’s jaw dropped at the sight of Bucky wearing slacks with black suspenders hanging loose around his thighs, shirtless. “Where are you at that you get such fancy amenities like a functional bathroom?” He bit his lip. “Anyway, I’m getting ready for Clint’s Halloween party, going as the Mad Hatter, so I gotta jazz myself up a bit, hence the eye liner. Also have a pretty spiffy top hat I’m gonna add. I’ll send you a pic when I’m done.” He swallowed. “I’m really, really, into the beard you got going.” The flush ran down his neck, spreading across his collarbones as he looked down at the floor while shifting back to lean against a wall. “I umm...just thought you should know,” on a breath he glanced back up staring directly into the camera with kohl rimmed eyes, and Steve’s heart skipped a beat, “I love you too.” He laughed, “I feel ridiculous saying it to this stupid thing, so hurry your ass up and come back home so I can tell you in person, punk.” Bucky’s head snapped around as a vague noise interrupted the video. “NAT I’M SENDING A VIDEO, SHUT UP.” He hollered over his shoulder, looking back he grinned. “Sorry, I may or may not have stolen her eye liner. OH LOOK!” The video dragged down to the floor briefly before coming to rest on Bucky’s face, an excited Dixie shoving into the frame. “Here’s your best girl. Say hi Dixie!” Bucky lifted up Dixie’s paw in a mock doggy wave. “Now say, ‘Come home soon Daddy.’” Bucky bit his lip as Dixie doggy smiled into the camera, giving Steve a sultry look. “So you should call later...and we can maybe expand on some...concepts… “ He winked. “I love you Steve. BYE!” 

 

Replaying the video, Steve laid on his too-soft bed and watched it over and over again. The incoming message nearly had him dropping his phone on his face. Upon opening it his breath was taken away when a picture of Bucky appeared, wearing slacks, a white shirt unbuttoned to his sternum, with a black suit jacket on top. Outfitted with a gold pocket watch and a freakin monocle, the ridiculous top hat making him look like something sultry from the 1800’s. He glared into the phone, kohl rimmed eyes piercing into Steve while he bit his bottom lip seductively. 

 

Bucky Barnes 9:45 p.m.: Watcha think?

Steve Rogers 9:45 p.m.: It should be a law that you are required to wear eyeliner wherever you go. Also hi to Dixie!

Bucky Barnes 9:46 p.m.: Thank you Daddy.

Steve Rogers 9:47 p.m.: Jesus Christ Buck.

Bucky Barnes 9:47 p.m.: That was from Dixie silly.

Bucky Barnes 9:48 p.m.: Buttttttttt, if you want it to be from me....

Steve Rogers 9:48 p.m.: You have no idea how many things I want from you right now.

Bucky Barnes 9:49 p.m.: I’m all yours doll, although I do have to leave for a party whenever Nat is done getting ready. Who knew a cat costume could take so long.

Steve Rogers 9:50 p.m.: Really wanna to know what I want?

 

Bucky felt the heat rise up his neck.

 

Bucky Barnes 9:51 p.m.: yes Sir. Whatever you want. 

 

Steve’s cock twitched at the title.

 

Steve Rogers 9:51 p.m.: Wanna see that pretty cock of yours baby

 

The picture he received after a few moments had Steve moaning. Bucky laid on his back, arm stretched over his head to capture his full body, jacket laid out, shirt untucked, hard dick in hand as he stared up at the camera with a seemingly unwavering gaze. 

 

Bucky scrambled up as he sent the text, cock still in hand with the occasional stroke, waiting anxiously for a reply.

 

Steve Rogers 9:52 p.m.: Think I need a little more of you baby. Call me if you can.

 

The text had barely sent when Steve’s phone buzzed in his hand. “Hi.” Bucky’s voice was rough with need, causing Steve’s smile to spread even wider.

 

“Hey baby. Ready to be good for me?” Steve asked gruffly. When he was met with a breathy “Yes” from Bucky Steve’s cock swelled against his stomach. “Good boy. Lay back baby, keep that sexy little costume on, and think of me.” He listened to the shuffling sounds. “Hike your shirt up nice and high sweetheart, don’t want to get it all messy. I bet you look so beautiful right now, wish I could see you baby.” A buzz had Steve lifting the phone from his ear as he stared at the incoming message. A picture mirroring the first, this time the pants were down and the shirt was pulled up to Bucky’s chest, revealing Bucky’s toned tattooed torso and very hard cock, the head red and leaking, gripped in Bucky’s free hand. Steve’s cock throbbed. “Oh fuck baby, you look so good. Go ahead, stroke yourself.” The sharp intake of breath had his cock drooling. “Rub your thumb on your head a bit, spread that pretty slick around. Now think of me baby. Think about me kissing that beautiful cock of yours. Think of me running my tongue along your hips and teasing your nipples. Can you do that for me baby?” 

 

Breath coming in sharp pants, Bucky moaned into the phone. “I’m so close Steve.” 

 

Steve grinned, rubbing his own cock. “That’s because you’re so good for me baby, you know that I’m gonna take care of you the next time we’re together, gonna fill your pretty little ass up with my cum. Do you want that baby?”

 

“Please yes, fuck I want it.” Bucky’s hand moved furiously over his cock as he thrust his hips off the bed.

 

“I know love, I know. I can’t wait. Can’t wait to spread you open and have you scream my name. So ready to have you back in my arms, fucking into your tight hole.” Steve’s cock throbbed in his hand at the thought, leaking onto his fingers. 

 

Bucky moaned. “‘M so close Sir. Please Stevie.” 

 

“You wanna cum for me baby?”

 

“Please.” Voice strained, Bucky’s hand pumped faster, his thumb teasing across his head with every stroke.

 

“Cum for me baby.” Steve demanded, picking up his pace as he listened to the strangled moan, envisioning Bucky pumping his cock as he laid spread out along his bed. A wave of pleasure collapsed over him as he thought of Bucky covered in cum because of him. Panting and listening to Bucky’s breath moans; a loud knock interrupted the call with a “BARNES what the fuck are you doing in there? C’mon we gotta go!” and a strangled reply from Bucky “Jesus fuck, dammit I’ll be out in a minute. Shit fuck…” Bucky’s head fell back against his pillow as his heart hammered in his chest.

  
Steve chuckled deeply into the phone, voice rough after his release. “Guess you gotta go?”

 

“Sorry.” Bucky pouted over the line. 

 

“Don’t be. Wanna send me a pic of the mess you made real quick?” 

 

The giggle that Bucky produced had him flushing furiously. _ Like a fuckin’ school girl, _ he thought to himself as he aimed the camera on his stomach and hand covered in his cum. Sending it he heard Steve’s sharp intake of breath. 

 

“Gotta say. I wish I was there to clean that mess up for you baby,” Steve said, gently wiping away his own with the discarded towel.

 

“Ahhh fuck. You can’t say things like that Steve.” Bucky grinned, picking up a random shirt off his floor, wiping away the sticky mess. A yell from Nat about breaking down the door and murdering Bucky with her bare hands had them both wincing. “I’ll talk to you later?” Bucky asked, hope laced in his voice.

 

“Text me anytime doll, got more free time with where I’m at right now.”

 

“Which is where?” Bucky asked hopefully

 

“GOD DAMMIT BARNES IF YOU DON’T HURRY THE FUCK UP YOU’RE GONNA TASTE MY LOUIS VUITTON’S BECAUSE OF HOW FAR UP YOUR ASS I SHOVE THEM!”

 

“Go before Nat murders you.” Steve said. “I love you Bucky.”

 

Bucky’s heart stuttered, and with a shaky breath he replied, “I love you too babe. Talk to you later.” As they hung up Bucky quickly buttoned his pants, tucking his shirt back in and washing his hands before he met Nat in living area.

 

Standing with her hand on her hip, eyebrow poised in genuine judgement she looked him up and down. “You have got to be kidding me.” She rolled her eyes as Bucky grinned at her idiotically. “I’m late to my own boyfriend’s party because you were busy phone-boning yours?”

 

“Love is love, my dear.” Bucky said, tipping his top hat at her as he lead the way out the door.

 

“Love is making me late.” Nat grumbled, cat tail swishing sassily behind her.

 

________

 

Bucky didn’t know who the fuck was pounding on the door at six o’clock in the morning, the only thing he truly knew was that he was going to murder them. After he went back to sleep, and woke up again for coffee, that is. Then he was going to murder them. “Fuck!” A sharp pain rang up his slacks clad thigh as he bumped into his footboard. Groaning as the knocking persisted, he squinted into the dusky morning light. “Yeah yeah, I’m comin’” he called out as he got into the living room, sending death stares at Nat’s door - woman slept like the dead, Clint was deaf as a doornail, and Dixie was probably spooning one of them. On a sigh he opened the door. “Who in the fuc-....” His voice trailed off. 

 

“Hey baby, I’m home.” Steve said. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! Sorry...not sorry. It'll be worth it, y'all ;) don't fret, next Wednesday will come quickly!! But rejoice, for our boys are together again!  
> And please, if you have the moment, send some warm wishes to AHM1121 - without revealing anything too personal, times are rough, and everyone could always use a reminder that they're appreciated and supported and everything will be ok <3 that goes out to everyone reading as well - we're here for you guys, take care of yourselves, take care of each other, and always take the opportunity to make sure your people know you love them.  
> Ok, rant over - hope you all enjoyed!! As ever, Missy


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the one with all the sex.... and possibly a Daddy!Steve kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy!Steve fucked up our world y'all. Word of advice: Gird your loins, charge up your vibrators, and have your lube on hand...things are about to get fuckin' sexual!
> 
> (As always special thanks for the best Beta/Coauthor/friend - [MissyRivers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyRivers/pseuds/MissyRivers))
> 
>  
> 
> AHM1121 totally posted early on accident cause she was too damn excited to share Daddy!Steve with the world XP so y'all get this a day in advance, don't say we never did anything nice for you!!

“Hey baby, I’m home.” Steve said, standing in the doorway in his Army fatigues. Taking in the disheveled mess of early morning Bucky. His slacks hung loosely along his hips, the top button unbuttoned, suspenders still attached and hanging, eyes wide and rimmed in smudged kohl. Bucky’s mouth hung open in disbelief.

“I…you…” He stammered, his eyes raked over Steve’s uniform, the beard, the healing scratches and yellowing bruises along his jaw. Throat clenching at the tears that suddenly sprang into his eyes, his lips pressed firmly together.

“Oh baby, no no no.” They moved at the same time, a sob wrenching from Bucky as he buried his face in Steve’s neck while Steve murmured in his ear. “It’s okay don’t cry, I’m here, it’s okay,” he soothed. 

“You…” Inhaling Steve’s cologne while nuzzling as close as he could with his lips pressed to Steve’s neck he sniffed, “you absolute jerk, you could have told me you were coming home.” 

“But that would’ve ruined the surprise.” Steve laughed, hands trailing over Bucky’s back, taking in every inch of exposed skin with his calloused hands before pressing them closer together. “God I’ve missed you.” His voice was soft as his lips ran along Bucky’s neck, urgency driving his need to taste him. “Missed you so fuckin’ much.” Hand coming up to grip the back of Bucky’s neck firmly he brought their lips together. What started as slow and warm simmered into an overwhelming heat that raced along their skin. How much could one convey in a kiss? Steve briefly thought, swiping his tongue along Bucky’s plump bottom lip, desperate for entrance that was eagerly granted. Everything. He would convey everything.

Scooping Bucky into his arms, he smiled into the kiss as those long legs wrapped around his waist automatically, suspenders dangling. Hands coming to clasp behind Steve’s neck as their kiss broke, Bucky smiled down at him, eyes that had been sleepy and annoyed were now dark with lust. 

“Whatcha gonna do to me Captain?” Bucky asked playfully as Steve walked them through the apartment to Bucky’s room. 

“Everything I goddamn want.” Steve growled before bumping into the bed and gently lowering Bucky down.

“Didn’t know you could do those types of things in an Army uniform.” Bucky quipped, drawing up to a sitting position and tugging Steve closer to the bed by his belt. “Certainly there’s some rules and regulations about that.” His fingers worked the belt while Steve stared down at him, piercing blue eyes full of lust. “Can’t have my guy breaking the rules can I?” Bucky asked, sliding the belt from the loops and dropping it to the floor. With nimble fingers he worked the buttons of the coat, coming on to his knees to unclasp the ones at the top before he pushed the jacket off of Steve’s shoulders. The simple plain white t-shirt that stretched across his broad chest had Bucky’s cock throbbing with want. 

He grinned up at Steve. “Just look at them tits Captain,” running his fingers along the clothed nipples, delighting when they pebbled at the touch. Reaching down he took the hem in his hands and pulled it over Steve’s head, discarding it along with the belt. He stared at Steve’s torso, a sudden wave of horror as he eyed the extensive bruising across the right side of chest, ribs and hip. “Fuck, Steve…” Gently he stroked over the bruises, “please tell me whoever did this is dead.” His voice a stark contrast to his touch. 

“They are.” Steve’s voice was gruff when he answered.

“Good.” Eyes meeting Steve’s he leaned forward and clasped his mouth on Steve’s right nipple. Watching in wonder as Steve’s head fell back, emitting a low groan. Teasingly he nibbled, letting his hands wander to the front of Steve’s pants, dipping down and letting a palm press into the hardened length. With a final lick over the abused nub he drew Steve’s pants down to his thighs, leaning back and watching as Steve finished the job; removing his boots and discarding his pants. The scratches and bruises, shear proof of a war waged, covered Steve’s body. Bucky chose to ignore them in order to give Steve whatever he needed in that moment. Wanting nothing more than to take the war away from him he leaned back on his elbows, casually letting his eyes track up and down Steve’s body. With a bite of his bottom lip, he looked up at Steve, blown pupils rimmed in gray. “Gonna fuck me real good Sir?” he asked, tilting his head to the side, watching Steve’s cocky smile spread up to one side as he climbed on the bed, straddling Bucky’s hips.

“Gonna do so much more than fuck you baby,” Steve drawled, dropping to his knees on the bed and crawling his way over Bucky’s body, slowly letting his mouth trail along his thigh, nipping around the edge of his purple boxer briefs, before letting his tongue glide over his cloth-covered cock, smiling when Bucky gave a small gasp as he thrust up to chase the sensation. Steve continued his tirade, peppering kisses all the way up Bucky’s body, tracing various tattoos, until he reached his lips. Letting his arms bracket Bucky’s head, Steve’s hair, longer after months without a cut, framed his cheekbones as he hovered, nose brushing along the bridge of Bucky’s. Fingers grazing up Steve’s sides, Bucky dragged his nails along the toned muscles of his back, bringing his head up to press his lips to Steve’s. Sighing into the kiss, Steve’s body melted against Bucky’s, the heat of the familiar contact enveloping them. “Been thinking about this for weeks.” Steve murmured, breath ghosting along Bucky’s lips. Bringing his hands around to capture Bucky’s and pull them above his head, he smiled as he moved the wrists to one hand, pinning them to the mattress with his strength. “Dreamed about you every night doll.” His eyes were soft as he claimed Bucky’s lips in one more searing kiss before moving to his jaw. Sinking his teeth into the sensitive skin along the purple dahlia, Bucky back arched as the pain sent waves of pleasure to his pulsing cock, while his hands tugged relentlessly at their confines as his need to touch Steve overwhelmed him.

“God dammit Steve.” Bucky huffed in frustrated arousal.

“That’s Sir to you baby,” Steve corrected, tone rough before sucking brutally at the skin between his neck and shoulder, enchanted with the cadence of Bucky’s hips as he desperately grinded into him. “So fuckin’ needy.” He admired his work before pressing a kiss to the abused flesh. Brows furrowed, Steve looked down at him sternly. “Stay.” He pointed a finger for emphasis as he slowly let go of Bucky’s hands. Reaching below the bed he pulled the belt off the floor, Bucky’s eyes tracking the movements as he captured his wrists in a few loops before tying the belt to a rung of the head-board. “You okay with that?” Steve asked, testing the leather around Bucky’s wrists to make sure it wasn’t too tight. 

 

“Y..yes” His voice cracked, as he licked his lips looking up at his hands. 

“You tell me if you want me to stop. Got it?” 

“Yes.” Bucky replied automatically, voice rough with need.

With a swat to his inner thigh Steve moved back down the bed, and Bucky gasped. “You know better than that. Try again, love.” Steve demanded, working at the button of Bucky’s slacks.

“Yes Sir. But…oh fuck...” Bucky grunted, “please don’t stop.” His head dropped back against the pillow as Steve lowered the zipper ever so slowly, letting his fingers drag down the outline of Bucky’s hard cock. Hips thrusting into the touch Bucky yanked at the confines of his hands, loving the feeling of the leather holding his wrists secure, even when he struggled. Well, loving and hating, since he was desperate to get his hands on Steve...that blonde head was so tantalizingly close yet so far, blue eyes full of lust and mischief twinkling up at him from where Steve hovered over his waistband. When Steve poked his tongue out and teasingly licked at the material of his boxer briefs, the warmth seeping thru the thin material made Bucky groan. “Stevie, please…” Teeth suddenly bit into the skin over his hip, and Bucky gasped at the pain.

“You know better than that, baby. Or do you need to be taught a lesson?” Steve growled, lowering his head to worry at the tender skin again.

“I’m sorry, I’ll be good, please Sir, I missed you so much, I’ll be good…” Bucky panted, eyes pleading.

Steve softened as he begged. He kissed gently above the bruise forming on his skin. “I know, baby, I missed you too. It’s been so long, I’ve gotta taste you - but if you can’t behave…” Steve shrugged and crawled off the bed.

“No no no, please, Sir, I’ll be good!” Bucky cried desperately.

“Shh...I’m not going anywhere, not leaving you honey. ” Steve stepped out of his boxers and crawled back onto the bed, giving Bucky a peck on the forehead, cradling his jaw. “Not going anywhere. You’re so good for me, gotta get ready for you, wanna take care of you like you need to be. You want me to take care of you, Buck?” Bucky nodded, rubbing his cheek against Steve’s hand like a cat searching for attention. “Gonna get you so wet baby, want that sweet little hole of yours all sloppy and open for me. Can I do that for you baby? Gonna flip over for me like a good boy? That’s it…” Steve started maneuvering Bucky as he wanted him, the belt slack enough between Bucky’s wrists to twist with his movement, tightening but not uncomfortably so. 

Finally satisfied with his positioning, Steve sat back on his heels and watching in awe. Bucky’s arms still stretched in front of him, he had no leverage to raise his face out of the pillows, and with his knees spread wide under him, his back was bent enticingly, presenting his ass to Steve lewdly, cock weighing heavily between his legs. He was mouthwatering, and Steve groaned with want, running his hands from Bucky’s shoulders to the globes of his ass, kneading them firmly. Bucky arched, loving the pull of Steve’s hands spreading his cheeks, knowing his hole was winking from between them. The vulnerability of his position felt naughty and sexy, and he sighed happily. 

“God, pretty boy, just look at you, splayed out for me, all mine. Just wanna eat you up...you’ll let me, won’t you? Want my tongue in your ass, baby?” Steve rumbled behind him, hands kneading relentlessly. The gravel in his voice sent shivers up Bucky’s spine, and he whined.

“Please.” Bucky huffed, breath warm against the pillow. “Fuck, please Ste-...Sir.”

Wickedly Steve smiled. “Almost slipped there, didn’t ya baby? Would’ve had to paint your pretty little ass red.” Instead, he leaned down and let his nose brush across one cheek, breath ghosting over Bucky’s hole, then crossed to the other. Body trembling, Bucky whined louder. 

“Want it so bad don’t you?” He ended the question with a kiss right on his hole, and Bucky’s back spasmed, pushing back and chasing the sensation. Slapping Bucky’s cheek with a crack he grinned when Bucky’s cock jerked in response even as he stifled a cry. “Better answer me when I ask you a question doll.”

Bucky nodded into the pillow. “Ye - yes Sir. Want you so bad.” 

“Wasn’t so hard was it baby…” he asked before lowering his mouth to Bucky’s hole, taking a long slow swipe, letting his tongue dip in as a moan erupted from Bucky’s mouth. Finally. Fucking finally, Bucky thought, closing his eyes to the pleasure and rocking back as far as he could into the touch. 

Steve’s moan rumbled across his ass, fucking finally, he thought, as his tongue drove deeper in, setting a rhythm of lapping and thrusting that was sure to drive Bucky insane. Bucky desperately wished he could reach back and grab Steve’s hair, to bury Steve’s face against his ass. One day he would beg Steve to let him sit on his face. Fuck.The relentless swipes were just pleasurable enough, they left him aching for more as he frantically tried to thrust his hips in time.

“Need more Sir, ohhhh fuck I need more, please please please.” The chant of the word came in time with Steve’s thrusts. With a long slow swipe of his tongue, Steve pulled his face away, admiring the way Bucky’s cheeks were flushed and a little raw from his beard. Letting his hands splay across Bucky’s cheeks once more he spread them wide, gazing at the now barely open hole. Thumbs caressing along the burn lovingly, he watched in awe as one thumb traveled to the hole and slowly dipped into the puffy ring, before gently guiding it out. Eagerly clenching around the digit Bucky moaned. This was everything, fucking everything he had needed for the weeks since Steve’s departure. Never had he felt so undone, never had he felt such a desperate need to have someone come together with him, to make him feel whole again. “More, please Sir. God please I need you, I can take it, please,” Bucky begged, desperately wanting to be full of anything Steve would let him have. 

“Love it when you beg baby.” Steve purred, coming down to kiss along his shoulders, reaching for the bottle of lube in the drawer and slicking up two of his fingers before rubbing along the rim of Bucky’s hole teasingly. “C’mon doll, beg a little more for Daddy,” Steve said softly his velvet voice holding an air of authority.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Bucky felt his toes clench, his fingernails started digging crescents into his palms, his eyes slammed shut and he whined thru his clenched teeth. “Daddy! Shit, I’m too close, please…”

Steve chuckled. “C’mon baby you can take it, hang on for me, don’t you dare cum,” he said, letting the slick fingers finally slide home inside Bucky’s hot wet heat. “Beg for me Buck.” Bucky’s cock leaked furiously as he tried to fuck himself back on Steve’s wet fingers, his movements hindered by the belt. 

“Fuck, oh jesus fucking christ…” Bucky moaned, hips canting at nothing as Steve’s finger came just out of reach of being fully in.

“I said fucking beg.” Steve demanded, free hand landing sharply on his cheek.

“God...I...” Bucky yelped, thoughts incoherently jumbling as his body ached for more. Another stinging slap landed and Bucky saw stars, balls drawing up tight to his body. “Gonna cum Daddy. Fuck fuck-” emitting a high whine when Steve’s hand came down and clamped around the base of his cock. “God dammit Daddy, please please please Daddy, please fuck me.” Bucky sobbed. 

 

“Noooo doll, can’t do that right now.” Steve tsked, shaking his head as Bucky’s cock throbbed in his hand. “Then you’d make a mess all over yourself, and we haven’t even begun, sweet heart.”

Bucky shook his head, denying what he was hearing. “Please, I can’t, I ca-” His voice broke, tears streaming down his face. “I’ve gotta -” He tried to pump his hips, but Steve drew his fingers out and wrapped his arm around his waist to hold him firm, not letting his fist slide a millimeter, remaining clamped tight around the base of Bucky’s near-painful erection. His orgasm had been so close, it almost hurt to have had it snatched away, and Bucky finally slumped, sobbing, to the bed, his knees giving out under him, only Steve’s strength keeping him from flattening completely. 

“Breath baby. Gotta take a breath. Not getting anywhere near that pretty little hole until you calm down. C’mon baby you can do it. Calm down for Daddy. Just a little.” Steve soothed, his cock achingly hard and throbbing at the sight. Hadn’t he dreamed about this? Wasn’t this the vision that got him through the nights while he was away? Watching Bucky’s breath slow, he blinked up at Steve through wet lashes as he slowly regained some measure of composure. 

Bucky forced his breathing to slow, watching as Steve stared down at him adoringly. Biting his bottom lip, he asked in a quiet voice, “please Daddy?”

Steve moaned at the sweet plea, letting his head fall back as he released the hand he had around Bucky’s waist and gripped his own cock as it throbbed. His baby was so sweet, his lashes clumped and pretty gleaming with tears, his eyes liquid and pleading, that swollen pouty lip just screaming to be kissed, bitten, dragged over his cock...he had to shake his head hard and pinch his skin to snap his thoughts away from that too-tempting image. There was no way he’d last a minute with Bucky’s mouth on him… A little squirming under him brought his attention down, and he looked into the soft gaze of his love. “Oh baby, you’re being so good for me...gonna give you what you need. Just gotta be patient, ok? You need to get to three fingers before you can have my cock. Can you be good for me baby, take my fingers so sweetly like I’ve been dreaming about for weeks?” He watched Bucky’s eyes flutter. “That’s right baby I’ve been dreaming about you, dreaming about fucking your pretty little hole open. You can take my fingers can’t you doll?”

Nodding into the pillow Bucky’s eyes closed in a long slow blink. “Okay Daddy,” he said, sighing at the feeling of Steve’s fingers pressing back into his hole, moaning as they made their way past the second knuckle. His jaw dropped and he sucked in a gasp as Steve’s pad briefly grazed his prostate. 

“Oh.” A small cry echoed in the room, the zing of pleasure had Bucky’s back arching.

“Mmmm. Can’t go doing that again can I baby?” Steve asked as he fucked his fingers into the tight wet heat with more fervor, desperate to be inside of Bucky, he added a third. Bucky’s lips formed a small ‘o’ as he panted into the thrusts, the burn from the intrusion stretching him negligible next to the amazing fullness that had him panting and thrusting himself back, trying to get more inside. Steve’s knuckles bumped the soft skin around his hole, and Bucky whined.  
“You’re so close baby, I promise. Just want to make sure you’re nice and ready for Daddy’s cock.” He asked, scissoring the digits. 

“You said three Daddy, please, haven’t I been good, please, please, let me have your cock, need you inside me…” Bucky craned his head back, looking over his shoulder, the heat and lust in Steve’s eyes blowing his pupils out, nearly obscuring the blue completely.

“Yeah baby,” Steve pulled his fingers out, letting them drag along his prostate watching as Bucky’s hips thrust back. “Been so good for Daddy. Think you’ve earned my cock now.” Reaching over him to release the belt from the headboard, Steve made sure his hands remained tied together. 

“Move over to the edge baby, legs down,” he murmured, gripping Bucky’s hips and helping him move. Feet pressingly into the floor, bent over the edge of the bed, Steve bit back a groan when he looked down to see Bucky’s sloppy hole clench around nothing. “Fuck sweetheart, can’t wait to get in you.” He continued reaching into the bedside drawer where he found what he was looking for. Ripping open the square package, he rolled the condom onto his aching cock, adding more lube and slicking himself up, stifling a moan at the warmth of his own hand.

“Need you Daddy,” Bucky whined impatiently, thrusting himself on the mattress, earning a sharp slap on the ass before he felt the blunt head of Steve’s cock trail down his crack, successfully stilling his movements in anticipation. As Steve guided his cock into Bucky’s hole with one hand his other staked claim possessively on his hip, nails biting and gripping tightly. 

“You cum on my cock,” Steve grunted, pushing himself in an inch, watching as Bucky’s shoulders tensed as his thick length was encompassed by him. Steve groaned at the glorious pressure and heat. “And my cock only,” he growled, adding another inch. “Understand baby?” he demanded, halting his movements to nothing but tiny thrusts, earning a high keen as he pressed against Bucky’s prostate teasingly.

 

Bucky’s hands scrambled to grip the sheet between them as the pleasure shot up his back, drawing his balls tight into his body. “Shit fuck oh fuck Daddy.” Clenching down he ached around the intrusion, the pleasurable burn that made his eyes roll back in his head as he desperately fought Steve’s hold on his hips, wanting to draw out the pleasure while simultaneously and desperately wanting it go faster. “Please Daddy,” he wailed as Steve pressed in further, he continued to beg, “wanna cum on your cock, been thinking about it for so fucking long.” His own cock throbbed as Steve’s thighs came flush to the back of his, Steve’s thick length fully pressed into him, the stretch making him burn with pleasure. They both stilled while Bucky adjusted to the feeling. Turning his head he looked back over his shoulder, taking in the beautiful Adonis that stood behind him, chest flushed, pulse hammering in his neck, as he battled his own willpower to not cum then and there. 

“Fuck me Stevie,” Bucky murmured, watching when Steve’s eyes flew open and he slowly drew out of him before slamming home with a grunt, a solid crack of his hand landing simultaneously as a wicked grin of pleasure spread across Steve’s face.

“Oh, my good little brat...you’ve asked for it.” Steve hit him again, right on top of the pink mark, and felt Bucky clench hard around him, his breath hitching. He turned his hand and dragged a single nail hard across Bucky’s cheek, not enough to break skin, but certain to raise a welt. With a hiss, Bucky showed just how much the little punishment was working to drive him crazy, and Steve grinned. 

Buried to the hilt, Steve worked against the fire burning at the pit of his spine, his brain demanding he take, thrust, demand satisfaction from the heat wrapped around him. He fought against it, wanting to make this so good for the man splayed out under him, trusting him, vulnerable and offering himself for his most wicked plans. His Bucky, so pliant, so sweet, so fucking hot it made his mouth water. Steve folded over him, biting savagely at the place where neck and shoulder met, and Bucky howled. He grabbed the long hair on the top of Bucky’s head, wrenching his neck back, baring the length for his mouth to plunder that tempting expanse of delicate skin.

“Please!” Bucky keened, “Let me cum, I need to cum, please Daddy!”

Steve grunted and started a rhythm, rolling his hips and dragging against Bucky’s prostate with every thrust, the angle from the grip in Bucky’s hair perfect to get the most stimulation over that swollen gland as possible. Little sounds punched out of Bucky with every thrust, his mouth hanging open, eyes blind and glazed with lust. Watching in awe, Steve brought his lips to Bucky’s ear, his lips close enough to brush against the delicate shell. “Cum for me baby.”

Bucky shouted, his hips stuttering and channel tightening so hard Steve saw stars, his own orgasm roaring through him. “So good for me, pretty boy, fuck I love you, oh FUCK!” Steve thrust erratically, driving himself deep to pulse out his release, gasping and gripping Bucky so tight his fingertips were sure to leave bruises. Bucky cock painted the sheets with spurts of cum, body quivering with the overwhelming sensation of an orgasm that had nearly driven him mad with its intensity.

Collapsing forward on to the bed, Bucky moaned at the sudden emptiness, hole clenching around air, as Steve pulled out of him to discard the condom. As the warmth and post-sex glow rushed through his veins, he closed his eyes, enjoying the light headed and slightly fuzzy feelings that rushed over his body. Steve’s hands deftly worked the makeshift restraints off his wrists, and he massaged gently at the bruised skin. Was there any better feeling than being thoroughly fucked? Bucky thought to himself as he moved to sit up, muscles loose and nerves buzzing. Looking up at Steve, his breath caught at the shear unveiled adoration in his eyes. Yes, yes there was, he answered, climbing into Steve’s lap, straddling his waist as he leaned back against the headboard. Bucky’s heart swelled when their lips connected in a languid kiss. 

Bucky drew back with a small smile on his face. “That...that was…wow...” he trailed off, grinning like an idiot while holding Steve’s face in his hands and stroking his thumbs over the newly acquired beard.

Steve’s eyes raked over Bucky’s face, memorizing the smile and vowing to hold on to it, a light in the dark. “I love you.” He said the phrase with such seriousness that Bucky looked back at him in confusion, a hint of a small smile gracing his lips.

“Hey,” he stroked a thumb over Steve’s full bottom lip, “I love you too, you know that right?” When Steve pressed a kiss to the digit, eyes pleading for something that he couldn’t express, Bucky’s heart twisted. “It’s hard switching gears isn’t? Coming home after all of this?” Stroking a hand over the bruises, he felt the muscles tense under them. He looked back up at Steve, whose eyes were brimming with tears. “Oh Steve, it’s okay baby,” he said, pulling Steve into his chest as he felt the strong arms that were wrapped around his waist tighten. The gut wrenching sob startled Bucky as he stroked his hand down Steve’s back, soothing the tightened muscles as they shook. 

“It’s okay baby, you’re safe. You’re back,” he murmured, kissing the top of his head, carding his finger’s through Steve’s hair repetitively. ”What can I do Stevie, what can I do to help?” He asked desperately as he felt the wet tears drop on his chest. 

“I...fuck...I,” Steve hiccuped on a sob, “just don’t let go, please?”

Tightening his hold, Bucky squeezed his arms around the broad shoulders. “Alright baby, I won't. Whatever you need sweetheart, I’m not letting go,” he soothed.

They stayed like that for a while, wrapped around each other, Steve holding on for dear life as Bucky murmured soothing words in his ears, until the sobs diminished into small sniffs. Bucky leaned back, gently capturing Steve’s blotchy face in his hands and kissing him, a soft press of the lips that carried everything he felt. Observing the tired face, sans arousal, Bucky saw what was left; the dredges of the lack of sleep, physical exhaustion and remnants of war. Brushing a final kiss on Steve’s forehead he clambered off the bed.

“C’mon baby, shower.” He tugged Steve into his bathroom. Turning the water on until it fogged up the mirror, he wordlessly nudged Steve inside and under the thundering spray, watching the release of tension as his shoulders dropped. Lathering up his loofah he guided the suds along his bruised body, watching as Steve stared down at the soft touch. Stroking along his torso and arms, Steve allowed his limbs to be moved as Bucky gently washed every part of him with the most careful of movements. Using his hands he rubbed the soap off before joining Steve under the spray, accepting a long slow kiss of gratitude before washing himself clean. 

After the shower they made quick work of changing the sheets before climbing into bed and curling into one another on their sides, Bucky contently wedged under Steve’s chin as their limbs tangled. Steve was stroking along Bucky’s back when his hand suddenly stilled.

“So…Daddy is what does it for ya, huh?” He asked, breaking the silence with a grin evident in his voice.

Bucky laughed, poking Steve in the side before leaning back and nipping playfully at his chin. “Apparently. And dammit, as long as that beard’s around I’ll run with it.” He tugged playfully at the hair. “Sleepy well Stevie.” He sighed, nestling back into Steve’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smokes a post-sex cigar in the bathtub* 
> 
> Was that as good for y'all as it was for us?! Writing this sex scene nearly killed MissyRivers and I. We squealed, typed lots of words in caps lock ( Example: FUCK, SHIT, OH THAT'S AMAZING, JUST PUT IT IN HIS BUTT, HE'S DOING WHAT?! etc...), and went back and forth on adding Daddy!Steve...which I didn't realize I was 100% into until we wrote this. It was literally my favorite chapter to ever write. Please enjoy!
> 
> Love it? Hate it? Let us know! 
> 
>  
> 
> Want more kink?! Go check out our new fic: [Bait and Switch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205204/chapters/37874816)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wake ups, unexpected breakfast kisses, and emotional shit with a twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a huge thank you to the wonderful MissyRivers for making everything neat and tidy instead of her option of letting me fumble about with excess of be-verbs.

Coming out of sleep and into the warm comfort of an unfamiliar bed, Steve’s eyes blinked open once before shutting immediately. The sun shining into the room was bright and warm, a wonderful reminder that he was definitely in Bucky’s room, not his own. As the morning’s events resurfaced he smiled and let out a low moan, stretching his arms over his head as he squinted and rolled to his side. Patting around the bed he squinted open one eye, only to confirm that the bed was most certainly empty, however the man he was searching for was currently doing a headstand on the floor, ass and legs pointing straight up with his shirt falling towards his shoulders. Steve bit his lip watching the muscles of Bucky’s back ripple as he lowered himself gracefully out of the bend and into the bridge that made Steve reminiscent of their first meeting.

Forgetting what it was like to have a routine, to wake up in unfamiliar territory and not feel an insistent need to have an assault rifle in his hands was something that would take some getting used to, he mused. Watching as Bucky kicked his legs back over and came to slowly stand, rolling his neck and glancing down at the bed fondly, Steve grinned sleepily up at him.

“Well hey there sleeping beauty, nice of you to join the living.” Bucky leaned down to brush his nose along Steve’s. “How’d you sleep?”

“Like the dead.” A flood of memories of the night before ricocheted through his mind. Cupping the back of Bucky’s neck he pulled him closer, capturing his lips and pressing their chests together. “Feel a little more alive now,” he sighed.

“Mmmm,” Bucky hummed, taking a slow swipe at Steve’s bottom lip and nipping teasingly before pulling back as his stomach growled insistently. “C’mon, breakfast...well, er, lunch.”

“Mood killer,” Steve huffed, clambering out of bed to dig through his rucksack for a stray pair of pants.  
With Steve finally clothed from the waist down they walked into the kitchen hand in hand, grinning like idiots as Clint and Nat turned from their mid-day pancake-fest, an excited Dixie rushing away from begging at the counter to greet Steve with whimpers of joy as he leaned down to catch her in his arms.

“There’s my girl,” he sighed contently into her fur as she bathed his face while yipping happily.

Nat grinned at the show as the pair went from kneeling to rolling on the floor in a conjoined mass of overjoyed puppy and delighted man. When Steve finally righted himself, a giant grin spreading across his face, Nat put her coffee down and sauntered over. “Well that explains the animal sex sounds this morning.” Brushing her lips across Steve’s cheek she grinned. “Welcome home Cap.” Letting her eyes trail over Bucky’s neck she smirked, eyes twinkling with mischief. “Might want to wear a scarf out today Barnes…” she commented before heading back to help Clint in the kitchen as Bucky ran frantically to the mirror.

“WHAT THE FUCK STEVE?! I LOOK LIKE A LEOPARD!” He grimaced, running his fingers along the bites and hickeys that lined his neck.

A low laugh rumbled in Steve’s chest as he wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist, soaking in the sensation of the familiar fit of their torsos, he chuckled into the mirror at him. “A very hot leopard…guess I got a little excited.”

“A little?” Bucky asked quirking a brow and leaning into the embrace.

“Hey! It’s been two months and I missed my guy.” Steve murmured into his ear, eyes going soft as he peppered soft kisses along the bruises.

“Uhhh…” Clint coughed, “Hate to interrupt the vanity fucking, but there’s pancakes if anyone’s hungry…”

“Starving,” Steve murmured while looking at Bucky in the mirror before biting his neck playfully and abandoning him for the warm fluffy mounds. “Are these chocolate chip?” He asked as he neared the table, eyes going wide with childlike wonder.

“Yup. Special recipe; Clint a-la bisquick.”

“I love you.”

Steve said with such seriousness that Clint blushed. Laughing he mock waved the comment out of the air. “Well Jesus Christ man if you just keep dolling that phrase out to everyone it’s gonna start losing its meaning.”

After taking a large bite of the warm buttery goodness Steve moaned and to everyone’s surprise stalked around to press his lips firmly to Clint’s as Bucky and Nat starred in amusement.

“Nope. Truly love you. After living off of MRE’s for the past 11 weeks, this is like an orgasm in my mouth.”

“An org...ha...uhh...” Clint stuttered looking to Nat helplessly, who patted his head while pouring more syrup on her own plate.

“Don’t worry, it’s probably not the only orgasm he’s had in his mouth lately.”

Bucky blushed furiously as Steve hunkered over his food, shoveling it in at an impressive speed, seemingly oblivious to the conversation’s continuance. “Anyyyywaaay,” Bucky added pointedly, “Steve, Sam wants to see you down at the VA today, I texted him when I woke up after... um …”

“The raging animalistic sex?” Nat offered.

“The hormonal bone train?” Clint countered.

“The dong tornado made landfall?”

“The opera of moans hit a crescendo?”

“The cum bus pulled into the station?”

“ANYWAY!” Bucky admonished again loudly, as they continued their tirade in hushed voices. “He wanted me to remind you to go down and set up your sleep study and therapy stuff.”

Steve stopped shoveling, fork midway to his mouth. “He wants me to set it up today?! I barely just came back Buck.”

Fidgeting nervously he watched Steve frown, “I know that, but he um...maybe said the sooner the better…so that we don’t have anymore instances like last time. He also threatened to um… and I quote “drag his pasty white ass there” himself if he has to. Think he got you an appoint around 5?”

Steve sighed, knowing the easiest route would be agreement, “Yeah…yeah okay.”

“PARKING THE HOT DOG IN THE BUN!” Clint yelled suddenly, slapping the table in a fit of hysterics while nearly falling out of his chair.

Bucky shook his head before standing up to clear his plate. “I can’t with y’all today.”

________________________

November in New York was a sight to behold. The leaves were right in the sweet spot of change, the air was just on the edge of frigid, the people were...slightly less salty. Bucky loved it. Loved it even more now that he was able to walk hand in hand down a sidewalk packed with people next to Steve. Steve who grinned at him charmingly as he rambled on about how his ma had been so excited about him returning that she apparently had threatened him within an inch of his life if he didn’t come see her soon. Bucky nodded along, watching the way the wind pushed Steve’s just-a-bit-too-long hair out from behind his ears, grinning when he tucked it back in a habitual gesture.

“So how ‘bout it?” Steve asked, stopping so suddenly that Bucky and Dixie both rammed into his back.

Looking up a bit perplexed, Bucky tilted his head, trying to replay the last few seconds of conversation through his mind. He apparently had been a little too focused on Steve’s hair. Doing his best to be adorable he blinked at Steve, biting his lower lip with a sheepish grin.

“You didn’t hear a word I just said, didya punk?” Steve grinned cheekily nudging Bucky with his elbow before bringing their linked hands to his lips and brushing a soft kiss across the knuckles.

“Nope. And that’s not gonna help by the way.” He sighed, eyeing the gesture pointedly, all the while enjoying the flutter in his stomach as Steve pressed a kiss to each knuckle before repeating his question.

“Wanna go with me to my ma’s house for Thanksgiving? Ya know, meet my parents, my sisters, their jackass cat?” Steve asked, eyes shining and hopeful.

“Oh...oh Steve,” Bucky worried, “I...parents don’t typically like me. I’m...well you know.” He motioned across his arms with a shrug.

“Insanely hot? Ridiculously clever? A genuinely beautiful human being? Gotta help me out here Buck…”

“I’m just not the type of guy boys bring home to their ma’s, ya know? I do yoga and tattoo biker dudes.”

“And your point is…” Steve raised his eyebrows.

“I just…” Bucky’s voice became very small as he inspected the sidewalk. “What if they don’t…” He sighed dragging his fingers through his hair searching for words, “ya know, approve of me?”

“Hey.” Using his finger to nudge Bucky’s chin up so their eyes met, Steve looked at him with concern. “One, you don’t know them like I do, so trust me when I say they have no issues with how you look or what you do. Two, even if they did, they would love you because I love you, and that’s all that matters, right baby?” Holding Bucky’s chin in place he brought his lips down to brush across the other man’s. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me James Buchanan Barnes,” he added before deepening the kiss.

The blush was spectacular as it peeked over the edge of his scarf to lace his cheeks. “Steve.” He said it like a promise as he captured Steve’s face between his hands meeting him in the middle for a searing kiss that had people in the crowd whistling at they rushed by. Mutual grins pressed together as Dixie did her best to wiggle her nose in between them, “C’mon sap, let’s get you to therapy.”

_______

For some reason when Bucky thought about the persona of the VA office (from the numerous conversations he’d had with Steve, Clint and Sam) he envisioned something a little more sterile, maybe a circle of chairs crowded with rugged veterans and their missing appendages discussing past war traumas...instead he walked into what seemed to be a cross between a well maintained frat house and a doctor’s office, with physical therapists and their equipment strewn about. Holding Steve’s hand and skirting the edge of a pool table, Bucky grinned up at him.

“ ’s not so bad.” Upon Steve’s grunt in return Bucky rolled his eyes, continuing their walk up the stairs ladened with pictures of different men and women all in uniforms posing seriously. “Who are these?” Bucky asked, tilting his head towards the wall.

“The ones who came back but didn’t make it.” Steve murmured softly.

“Oh…” The cold rushed into his bones and settled over him like a cloud. “Fuck, I’m sorry Steve I didn’t realize - “

“Don’t apologize, you didn’t know.” Steve stopped at the top of the stairs while giving Bucky’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “Plus that’s why this is here, a reminder that we deserve help, right?”

A small smile graced his lips. “Right.”  
____

Steve sat looking like a kid who was just called into the principal’s office; shoulders hunched, elbows on his knees, with his hands buried in his hair as he took deep breaths. Bucky sat pretending to stare at a stray magazine next to him, side-eyeing him with every breath. After four minutes of listening to the distressed sighs Bucky tossed the magazine aside with a flourish of pages and slid off the couch to kneel in front of him.

“Hey!” He said in a harsh whisper, as Steve peaked out between his fingers. “You’re allowed to be freaked out okay? But you gotta face the shit to get through the shit, right?” He nudged at Steve’s knees.

“I know,” voice muffled behind his hands, Steve rubbed at his face. “I just…Bucky I don’t even know if I can say this shit out loud. I - ” His voice falters, breaking before he continues, “I’ve had to do some awful things…”

“Good thing therapists do know how to talk about it, and the things you did were to protect others Stevie. They’ll help you work through it, but you gotta let them, okay?” He stood when a nurse wearing bright purple scrubs called Steve’s name, putting his hand out to bring Steve off the couch. “Let the nice people do their jobs, I’ll be here when you get done,” he added softly, not letting his smile fall until Steve walked back into one of the therapy rooms.

Letting out the breath he didn’t realize had been captured in his chest, he watched as the door shut and the hour long wait began. He sat mirroring Steve’s previous position, scrubbing his hands over his face. This was new territory for them both, and while Bucky could only hope that he was able to fill in the cracks and crevices that were inevitably going to be created with therapy, the strongest man he knew was going to have to rip himself apart for someone he hardly just to be able to stitch him back together again. Bucky shuddered before squaring his shoulders and mentally shuffling the thoughts away. It would be hard, but he would be damned if Steve ended up being one of the serious faces in the frames they passed. He would be damned if he became another statistic.

He continued the later part of the hour flipping mindlessly through the magazine, texting Clint about work the next day, and worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Every time the door opened Bucky glanced up; it wasn’t until what felt like the one hundredth creak of the hinges when the effort was rewarded. Steve’s back was turned as he took the discreet medical bag from the nurse, giving a small wave he turned and headed towards Bucky.

The first thing he noticed was the red rimmed eyes, the second was the adhesive on the left side of his temple. “Wanna go grab some dinner before your next appointment?” Bucky asked softly, watching as Steve’s tensed shoulder relaxed.

“Ye- yeah.” Steve answered softly, a small break in his voice.

It wasn’t until they were down the stairs, past the wall of framed serious faces, and on the bottom step that lead to the VA building that Bucky tugged Steve toward him. Standing on the top step with Steve one below, Bucky tucked Steve’s head under his chin and wrapped his arms around his shoulders tightly, listening as the withheld sobs finally broke through. He rubbed Steve’s back and murmured words of reassurance, not trusting his voice beyond that. The brisk air encircled them as they stood, the soldier gripping the tattooed man as if his life depended on it.

“You’re the bravest man I know, Steve Rogers.” Bucky whispered into his hair before pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“It was awful.” Steve’s voice was calmer now. Less emotion, more a statement of a simple fact.

“It will be for a while,” Bucky confirmed, “but then it’ll get better.” Carding his hands through Steve’s hair, he smiled when Steve pulled back and looked up at him, eyes impossibly blue, cheeks blotchy and tear stained.

“You think so?”

Bucky gave him a half smile while gathering the sleeve of his hoodie in his hand. Swiping it across Steve’s cheeks as Steve starred up at him he replied, “yeah punk, I really think so.” With a kiss on the tip of his nose he pulled back. “C’mon, let’s go get you nice and full so you’ll sleep like a baby tonight. Sound good?” With a nod Steve felt Bucky’s hand, damp sleeve and all, slide into his as he bounded off the step to walk next to him. For the life of him he could not figure out what he did to deserve James Buchanan Barnes.

_____

 

Steve came to the realization that his life was consumed by therapy. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays he sat with his counselor, recounting all the most terrible moments of his life. Tuesday and Thursday nights he was knee deep in his sleep therapy study, dreaming about all the awful shit he’d done. Every other waking hour felt as if it was spent going to the VA, walking back from the VA, and/or talking to people at the VA. Now he’s just fuckin’ tired of being in his own brain. He’s tired of talking about his brain. He’s just plain tired of even having a brain at this point. The reports show that his dream state has improved over the course of three straight weeks of near constant therapy.

The first four sleep sessions had shown spikes within his amygdala that correlated with REM, spasms, and other analytical shit that he’d nodded to while the doctors had tried their best to explain. Luckily they had seen a dramatic decrease within the last two sessions. The key seemed to be the right mixture of anti-anxiety meds and a healthy dose of Clint’s witch doctor-voodoo Valerian Root tea. Finally it looked like Steve was on the path to being cleared for his Thanksgiving break from therapy along with the doctor’s orders to finally get to fuck his boyfriend again.

Well…sleep next to his boyfriend. The fucking obviously being implied. When his therapist had found out about why Steve finally decided to participate in the sleep study, they had promptly banned him from sleeping with (and in turn fucking) anyone. Clearly not helping the fact that on top of everything Steve ached for Bucky. Their homecoming animalistic sexathon was the last time they had been together and Steve couldn’t help but pout every time he left Bucky’s apartment. Stolen kisses weren’t cutting it. The few hours of free time they had between work, therapy, yoga, and life was not enough. His daytime therapy clashed with Bucky's work schedule, while his night time therapy clashed with his yoga and work schedule. At this point he was scared he couldn’t even remember what Bucky’s dick looked like.

“You better wipe that sad look off your ugly mug.” Sam nudged the PSL into Steve’s waiting grasp, frowning down at him while starting his own personal mission to suck down his venti caramel macchiato with extra whip as quickly as possible.

“One. It’s not sad, it's desperately horny. Two. Do you really wanna call me ugly while your sportin’ that porn stache?” Steve counters, taking a long sip. Bucky would make a joke about the chemical contents within a PSL, Steve thought with a pang of what might have been sadness. _God I miss him_.

“A. Ew. B. Touche.”

“I miss him, Sam.”

“You literally saw him like… four hours ago when he left for work.” Sam countered, rolling his eyes.

“I know it’s just…I kinda thought once I came back this time it would just be about me and him, ya know. Would be taken him out on dates, introducing him to all my best qualities. Didn’t think he’d be caught up in this shit storm.” Vaguely gestured to his head.

Shaking his head Sam nudged Steve’s leg with his knee. “Man, you know the drill. Can’t fill someone else’s bucket when yours is empty.”

Steve stared at him briefly confused before snorting into his cup, “You come up with that Dr. Drew shit all on your own?”

“Nah man, four year old niece learned it in pre-k. Came home all excited and made me go water flowers with her. I don’t know.” He shrugged before grinning back. “Seemed logical enough at the time.”

“Oddly makes sense.” Steve nodded. “Feel like I’ve been gearing up for this shit for the past couple of years. Hate that it’s happening now, and that Bucky’s having to see it all.”

“Gonna play my tiny violin for you in a second.”

“Fuck off.” Steve shoved him, disrupting his mouth to straw lineup and effectively sending the straw up Sam’s nose.

“Ow. Shit.” Rubbing his face he scowled. “Listen, you’re not giving the guy enough credit. He literally watched the news every day while you were gone just waiting to hear something about what you may have been doin’. He knows that this is just part of you. You don’t have to protect him, ya know? He’ll be okay.”

Letting the words reverberate in his head he looked down at his cup. “He’s everything, Sam.” He replied quietly.

“Jesus you’ve got it bad.” Sam said shaking his head.

“Gonna take him to meet my family.”

“Wait what?” Sam’s head jerked around mid-drink, straw catching on the corner of his mouth and flinging some of its contents on to his lap. “Run that by me again.”

Hand rubbing the back of his neck Steve grinned up at Sam like the big dumb idiot he was. “Yeah, for Thanksgiving. Told Ma’ about him over the phone. I think…Jesus Sam…I think he’s the only one I could ever bring home to them ya’ know?”

“God help the man that endures your family.” Sam mumbled under his breath.

“They aren’t that bad…”

“Your Mom sent me four casseroles in the mail when I got back from my tour, she still calls on my birthday, Christmas, AND Saint Patrick’s day just because I made a joke about being black-Irish. On top of all of that she keeps sending me pictures of her friend’s older daughters for possible hook ups. WE DON’T EVEN LIVE IN THE SAME STATE STEVE.”

Steve barked out a laugh that nearly sent pumpkin spice latte through his nose. “Sarah Rogers is a force to be reckoned with, that’s for sure. Bucky’s terrified.” He paused, remembering a recent conservation they had earlier in the week. “Doesn’t think my family will like him because he’s covered in tattoos and does yoga.”

“Oh God. He’s gonna be adopted by all of your sisters, given a hair treatment and a gift basket as soon as he walks in the door.”

The thought had Steve grinning. Poor guy had no idea what was comin’ when it came to holiday’s at the Roger’s household; for now he would focus on sleeping and getting his head right. Next week would be for focusing on Thanksgiving and Bucky’s survival around his family.

______

Within an hour of laying down and staring up at his ceiling Steve accepted the simple fact that his brain wasn’t simply going to shut off. He knew better than to have his coffee so late in the day, but dammit that PSL was worth it.Coming up onto his elbow he checked his phone, noting the time he let himself fall back into his pillows with a huff. Bucky still had forty minutes left in his class, texting him was out the window. He could read. Maybe pop a Benadryl or five? Or mayyybeee…the image of Bucky, hands bound as Steve plowed into him from their night together flashed through his mind. No. He grounded himself, ignoring his semi-erection and picking through War and Peace, surely it was boring enough. Another flash, Bucky’s pretty eyes watering with need as he begged so sweetly and called him Daddy. Goddammit. The book was left sitting on his bed as Steve boarded the elevator, determined to solve tonight’s not-so-little problem that created an obscene bulge in his pants purposely covered by Steve’s own hands.  
________

He checked his watch one more time as he walked into the yoga studio’s reception area, making sure to come in closer to ten as to not disrupt the class. With a peak through the glass door he smiled softly, watching as Bucky and the rest of the class fluidly moved from a backbend into the strange half-split position that Bucky always swore would help open up Steve’s hip flexors. Pretty sure he’d only said it to make Steve blush though, seeing how his hand had been exploring Steve’s inner thigh at the time while they were out to dinner with Clint and Nat.

A little in awe and a lot turned on his eyes tracked the movements as Bucky brought his right leg to the front, crooking it so his outer thigh and calf pressed into the floor, while his back leg remained stretched out, highlighting the delicious curve of his ass as his pants clung on for dear life. On cue with the rest of the class his back leg bent towards his head. Arching his back to capture his foot he pressed it into his shoulder in an impressive show of flexibility. The strain of the position tightened his shirt around his abs and had Steve’s mouth watering and cock perking up with interest. The name of the pose wandered through his mind… “The half pigeon” does not give it the sexual justice it deserves, Steve thought, capturing his bottom lip between his teeth as Bucky guided the class to the final resting pose for the night under the dimmed the lights.

Sitting down on the bench next to the door he waited patiently (legs crossed to hide the obvious bulge), watching as the crowd dispersed, listening to the small bits of conversations, mostly about the poses and their resounding effects. Steve grinned when he heard a man praise Bucky’s strength to his wife.

“ ‘M tellin’ ya May, that man could probably lift a truck. Bet’ya $20 he could probably lift me, swear I’m gonna go back and ask him.” The woman’s laugh followed them out the door as she tugged at his arm. “Stop it Ben, don’t you dare bother that man!”

The grin held as he stood, glancing to the closed door to confirm the dismissal, he made sure to click the lock into place; he would’ve hated to have someone come in and witness what he had planned. Moving back he let his eyes drift over Bucky’s body. The warmth flooded in simultaneous with his arousal when Bucky went from laying to arching, a graceful move highlighting the muscles in his back as he kicked back and over, standing on one foot to hold his other fully stretched behind him. Opening the door he watched as the gray-blue eyes flashed open in the dim light, the anticipated words slipping away from Bucky’s mouth as he realized who it was, his lips curling into a smile. He didn’t move when Steve walked across the floor. The complete understanding of what was about to happen came to him; a dizzying rush of nerves igniting over his skin as the anticipation of the inevitable touch took over his senses. He waited patiently as Steve’s long legs ate up the distance.

It wasn’t until Steve was inches away that he released his foot and let himself be captured into the embrace, molding himself to Steve’s body. Their lips met in a rough and greedy kiss, tongues begging for entrance, drawing a low growl from Steve’s throat as his hands dipped below Bucky’s shirt, circling the smooth hip bones with his calloused thumbs. Without a word Steve’s mouth trailed along Bucky’s jaw line, enjoying the resounding whimpers as his teeth found skin. Bucky’s hands scrambled frantically at Steve’s coat, pushing it off his shoulders, forcing it to the ground, as with Bucky’s shirt quickly followed suit. The second break came when Steve worked off his own shirt; watching the sinuous ripple of abs as he tossed it aside, Bucky bit back the whine that crawled in his throat.

Biting his bottom lip he shot Steve a cocky smile. When Steve’s hands reached out again it was to grip Bucky’s splayed thighs and hike him up, the show of strength frazzling every last brain cell Bucky owned. His cock throbbed as he wrapped his legs around Steve’s trim waist to grip tightly around Steve’s hips. Twin groans released when their bare chests pressed together, Steve continued his previous path, nibbling along Bucky’s jaw and working his way to the purple flower that drove him crazy. Sucking and biting, his cock ached within its confines as Bucky moaned with each lick. Backing them up to the dancer-bar that lined the mirror he laughed at Bucky’s resounding hiss when his back hit the cold glass. Letting the bar hold him, Steve released his grip, instead letting his hands roam over the other man’s warm body, scratching his sides and thumbing over pebbled nipples before coming to the elastic band of the gray cut offs.

He looked up expectantly, raising his brows as Bucky palmed the wood, muscles rippling and tightening along his chest and arms as he lifted his body off the bar to allow Steve to remove his pants and boxers simultaneously. Shucking them aside, Steve leaned up to capture Bucky’s mouth in one last searing kiss, teeth roughly nipping his bottom lip, before he dipped his head and engulfed Bucky’s cock in one motion. Bucky’s moans echoed off the walls of the studio, hips involuntarily jerking as Steve’s tongue trailed along the underside of his cock to the sensitive glands of the head. Tracing the vein in time with Bucky’s moans he repeated the action over and over, letting one hand wrap around the base to pump in time with his mouth.

Bucky knew he wasn’t gonna last, not with Steve’s warm wet heat wrapped so tightly around him, doing awful and beautiful things to his cock in such a manner that his balls were tightening close to his body already. Keeping one hand on the bar while bracing his back against the cold glass for balance, he let his other hand card through Steve’s hair, gripping it tight when Steve moaned in approval, picking up his pace to fervently suck and work the base of his cock. Bucky tugged sharply as he felt the warmth pool into his stomach, a warning of what was about to happen, which Steve apparently took as a challenge as he bobbed his head with more fervor, letting his tongue probe into the slit, his moans reverberating down Bucky’s length. The vibrations sent shock waves of pleasure through Bucky’s body as he released into Steve’s mouth, watching in awe as Steve swallowed every last drop.

Steve grinned up at him, cockily bringing their lips together, the taboo kiss making Bucky moan one last time before pushing Steve back roughly. Head cocked to the side in a silent question Steve watched as Bucky hopped off bar. Stalking towards him he raked his nails sharply down Steve’s chest, leaving angry red trails before he dropping to his knees, quickly working the button and zipper before shoving them down. Looking up he held Steve’s eyes with his own as he licked a long wet strip up his own hand, taking Steve’s cock he wrapped his long fingers around it. Giving it a long stroke and letting his thumb spread the precum that had been leaking since he walked through the door along the head and down his shaft. He watched in complete adoration as Steve’s long lashes fluttered, fighting not to break eye contact as the pleasure encompassed him. Bucky picked up his pace as Steve’s hand cupped his jaw, gently grazing it with his thumb before letting the digit press against his lips. Bucky’s eyes had no other options but to flutter closed, moaning in pleasure at the action, sucking diligently on the digit as he heard Steve gasp his name as he spilled into Bucky’s hand. Letting the thumb drop from his mouth, he met Steve’s gaze with a devilish grin, slowly taking Steve’s over sensitive length into his mouth and cleaning the cum off, before deliberately sucking each finger clean while Steve watched in absolute awe. When the hand was mostly clean he stood, pressing their lips together as his arms wrapped around Steve’s neck. Hearts pounding in synchronous beats against each others chests, they grinned into the kiss before resting their foreheads against one another’s.

“That was…a surprise.” Bucky murmured, huffing out a laugh before bending down to gather their clothes.

“Thought I forgot what your cock looked like. Had to double check.” Steve said with mock seriousness, tugging his pants back over his hips.

Caught off guard Bucky laughed. “I’m…well, I hope it’s as good as you remembered?”

“Better.” Steve winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know the drill: Comments and Kudos truly make my day, make me write more, inspire me, make me sappy, have me crying to myself in a weepy downpour of feels. 
> 
> Truly I want to know how you feel about the story. Is it dragging on, getting boring? I hope not. I know what the next few chapters look like and I'm so excited to post them. I also know that soon I'll be working on wrapping things up. What do you hope to see for our boys? I truly don't have an ending fully formed yet, sooooo my hamster wheels are turning trying to figure out the best possible ending to make y'all happy! <3 
> 
> Also check out my tumblr post for pictures of what these boys look like in my wildest dreams *cough* I mean in this fic. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> [Picture Tumblr Post ](https://love-ha-fge.tumblr.com/post/179622874540/cant-keep-my-hands-to-myself-ahm1121)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its beginning to look a lot like.... Thanksgiving?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that once the family is all together EVERY conversation that happens around Katie is both signed and voiced. She is deaf, and everyone in the house knows sign. It’s way easier telling y’all that at the beginning instead of writing “signed and voiced” after every character interaction. Don’t like it? Comment nicely and I’ll maybe change it. 
> 
>  
> 
> All the love in the world to the beta of my soul aka: [MissyRivers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyRivers/pseuds/MissyRivers)

“Alright folks, this is your pilot, Nicholas J. Fury speaking. Looks like we’ll be landing in about twenty minutes at Boston Logan Airport. Touch down will be around 5:52 p.m. Current temperature is forty four degrees Fahrenheit, clear skies with snow in the forecast tomorrow. As always thank you for flying with Avenger’s airlines. Flight attendants prepare for landing.”

Bucky’s leg has a mind seemingly of its own. Steve’s lips turned up into a gentle smile, laying his hand over the bouncing limb he squeezed gently.

“They’re gonna love you.”

“You don’t know that.”

“As they are my parents, I kinda do know that.”

Steve held back a laugh at the incredulous stare he got in return. “Alright. Now I’m gonna go all therapy on you. Give me the worst case scenario.”

“Really, Steve?” Bucky asked.

“Really, Buck. C’mon. Give it to me.”

Bucky stared at him for a solid ten seconds, upon realization that Steve wasn’t backing down he sighed. “They hate me.”

“And why would they hate you Buck?”

“Because I’m covered in tattoos, I do fuckin’ yoga and tattoos for a living, because I let their son fucking plow me every chance I get?” Bucky replied in a furious whisper.

Steve barked out a laugh, grimacing when the person in front of him turned his head to stare. “Sorry, sorry.” Turning back to Bucky he gripped his chin. “Listen punk, there are some things you need to know about Sarah Rogers. One - she has never once judged another human being for how they looked in her life, even when Ri - my sister - shaved her head, didn't say a word. She barely pays attention to those things, ya know? Two - she and my dad had a book on kamasutra that I stumbled upon growing up, they won't judge the yoga or the sex...if anything they’ll embarrass us both by asking for details. ”

“Oh god.” Bucky groaned, blush creeping over the black J. Crew turtleneck he bought specifically for this occasion.

“Yeah. Instead of worrying you should probably be mentally preparing yourself for the onslaught of questions about your sexual health you’re gonna get.”

“You can’t be serious.” Bucky grinned despite himself, watching Steve shake his head.

“Dead serious. You should have seen our Easter baskets when we turned 15. All of us got condoms, a “Beginners Guide To Sex” book, and a very informative dvd about STD’s. Sooo just know that the topic is definitely not off the table for family functions.”

Bucky’s laugh burst out right as the plane touched down, nose wrinkling and hand flying into Steve’s, his stomach jumped with the bumpy landing. Steve’s smile was genuine, letting his thumb brush along Bucky’s knuckle he leaned over to pull the neck of the sweater down, revealing the dahlia. Placing a soft kiss in it’s center he laughed when Bucky shoved him off.

“Steeeeve.” Bucky whined, looking around at the other people on the plane.

Steve pouted and sat back. “Don’t know why you wore the stupid thing.”

“One - fashion. Two - wanted to look nice to meet this hot guy’s family. Get with the program Rogers.”  
_______________

The nerves may have subsided briefly after their plane ride, but the countdown of miles from Steve’s phone did nothing for his pounding heart. The farther out of town they drove, the bigger the houses became. Lawns covered in fallen orange and red leaves and wide porches with different fall decorations lined the roads. Bucky’s eyes grew wider as the houses grew taller.

“What’d’ya say your parents did again?” Bucky asked from the passenger seat. Heart yearning to know if the houses were as home-y on the inside as their outward appearance led him to believe. His little Brooklyn heart couldn’t help but be intrigued.

“Dad’s a dentist. Mom’s a retired nurse. She still volunteers occasionally to work blood drives and whatnot.”

“And you have three sisters right? Conny, Ri, and Katie. Shit...” he turned in his seat staring at Steve in abject horror, “what’s Katie’s sign name again?!”

Steve grinned in return. “Calm down. K hand going around her face, like the sign for ‘beautiful’.”

“Right! Got it. And Ri’s the oldest, then there’s Conny who likes to knit, then Katie. Mom’s name is Sarah. Your Dad’s name is Joseph...I mean obviously I’ll call them Mr. & Mrs. Rogers -”

“And obviously they’ll tell you to cut it out and call them Sarah and Joe.”

“Hush. I’m trying to make sure I have my facts straight. Jesus Christ is it a fuckin’ sauna in here?” Bucky pulled the collar of his sweater away from his neck, cheeks flushed. Steve rolled the rental jeep’s windows down an inch, letting the crisp Boston air sweep in.

“I know you’re trying to be fashionable, but a turtleneck, Bucky? Just take it off and wear my coat in.” Steve said, bemused as Bucky rolled the window down all the way.

“God no, I want to look respectable. Not walk in wearing a plain black v-neck like some kinda hipster heathen. Fuck. Does Boston always look this pretty?” Bucky asked, eyes watching the tree line.

Steve sighed fondly letting the nostalgia wash over, turning onto his family’s street he replied warmly, “yeah...yeah it is. That’s their house over there.” He pointed towards a large white two-story farm style home. The wrap-around porch was decorated with a cozy bench swing and a few rocking chairs. The yellow glow from the lights made it seem warm and inviting. For Steve it was simply home.

Bucky thought he was gonna throw up. “Oh God. Oh God. Oh God.” He chanted, wincing when Steve laughed and pulled the car into the driveway.

“Deep breaths baby,” Steve murmured. “I promise. They’re gonna love you.” He leaned over giving Bucky a brief kiss on the cheek before climbing out and grabbing their bags from the back.

Bucky gave himself ten seconds of deep breathing before opening his own door and hopping out. Helping Steve bring the bags to the porch he had two seconds to admire the space before the door flew open and a woman with long sunny blonde hair was swept into Steve’s arms.

“Oh my favorite first born is finally home.” Sarah Rogers buried her face into Steve’s neck as he laughed, swinging her around in a playful circle.

“Missed you.” He murmured into her hair, inhaling the familiar smell that would always be hers.

“Bet I missed you more.” She pulled back, following the family tradition that had been instilled in her by her own mother, she kissed him lightly on his forehead, nose, and lips, before glancing over his shoulder with her startlingly clear green eyes, to where Bucky stood with his hands tucked in his pockets, wishing he didn’t feel like he was intruding on the reunion.

Wiggling out of Steve’s arms she patted his cheek fondly once more before walking towards Bucky. “It goes without saying that I’ve heard so much about you. But more importantly, thank you.” She said it simply, bringing her hands up to frame his face she repeated the gesture of kissing his forehead, nose and lips lighty, the gesture settling his racing heart. “From what I hear you’ve been taking care of my gu- well I guess he’s our guy now, and I can’t ever thank you enough for that.”

Bucky found himself wrapping his arms around Sarah’s slender waist, just like he’d always wanted to do with his own ma but never felt quite comfortable enough doing. “It’s wonderful to meet you, Mrs. Rogers.” He admitted in the middle of the embrace.

Pulling back she grinned and looked over her shoulder at Steve. “Oh I like this one Stevie. Shoulda known I’d like you.” Tucking her hand into Bucky’s she tugged him inside the warm home, “and please, call me Sarah. Joe, the boys are here!” She called out walking them straight through a wide living room lined with bookcases full of family photos and well loved books. “You better not be eating that pi- Joseph Rogers.” She scowled up at the man who had a fork paused midway to his mouth.

“You know I can’t resist apple pie Sarah.” He replied, grinning that same grin Bucky had come to love before dropping the fork into the pie plate and scooping Steve into his own long arms. Bucky felt the faint string of jealousy pluck at his heart, knowing this interaction would never have occured in his own family. He shuffled the feeling away, and instead smiled that his Steve, who had been through so much, could at least come home to an abundance of love. As the grin spread, he watched the man release Steve and hone in on him.

“You must be the notorious yogi-master, tattooed badass who has been keeping my boy outta trouble?!” Without hesitation he pulled Bucky close and into a giant bear hug. “Thank you.” He said it quietly, with so much love that Bucky found himself squeezing the man back.

“I promise it’s not a hardship to love him.” Bucky said as he was released from the embrace.

“Oh…oh you’re so sweet. Are you hungry? You look hungry, you’ve been traveling all day. Steve make him some coffee. I have some bagels, do you wanna bagel? Sit over here,” Sarah shuffled him into a chair at the kitchen's island and popped a bagel in the toaster, before going back to the pie dough she had abandoned. “Tell me everything. How’d y’all meet, was it love at first sight? How are you handling Steve’s job? Have you had sex yet?”

Bucky’s blush flamed, the turtleneck constricting around his neck.

“Jesus Ma,” Steve laughed, ears turning bright pink as he sidled up next to her. “Lay off. You know we can’t talk about sex until after the girls are here. Speaking of...it’s weirdly quiet. Where’d they go?”

“Sent ‘em off to the store, wanted to have you two all to myself.” She grinned cheekily up at him with a motherly fondness.

The conversation flowed easily between the four. Steve’s parents asked about Bucky’s line of work and his love for art. Astonished when Joe set an old sketchbook down on the island, flipping through it Bucky found hundreds of sketches, the first were rudimentary at best, but the later ones began to borderline on professional. Bucky flipped through pages upon pages of different Boston landmarks, profiles of beautiful faces, one in particular made his heart constrict - Sarah and Joe sitting on the porch swing leaning their heads together. The warmth and love for each other captured in each pencil stroke.

“We’ve always been real proud of Stevie’s drawing. Figures he would go for an artist himself.” Joe declared while nudging Bucky’s arm.

Bucky stared up at Steve, who took a sudden interest in his own shoelaces, ears blazing red. “You never told me you could draw.”

“I didn’t really think about it Buck.” Steve murmured.

“These are incredible, these should be framed Steve.” He stood up and walked over to him, lifting his chin. “Is there anything you can’t do?” He asked, grinning before pecking him on the lips.

Sarah watched from the corner, stopping mid pie-dough-roll to wink at Joe, before turning at the sound of the door unlocking.

“MA!” A voice shouted followed by the slamming of the front door. “ARE THEY HERE?!”

And suddenly the kitchen turned into a whirlwind of hair and loud squeals, hands flying with signs. Three beautiful women surrounded Steve Rogers who grinned and pulled them all into a hug, while one with quiet hazel eyes and shoulder length blonde hair hung back leaning against the fridge, a small smile gracing her lips. At Bucky’s gaze she pushed off the fridge and walked towards him.

“Hi, you must be Bucky. I’m Lana, Ri’s girlfriend.” She said in a quiet voice, barely audible over the squealing.

“Nice to meet you. You been around the family long?”

“Nope. First visit.” She bit her lip to contain a small grin, “Sarah ask you about your sex life yet?”

Bucky laughed, “Within the first five minutes. Then she fed me a bagel.”

“I got a cinnamon roll.”

“Damn. Didn’t know I was gonna have competition.” He winked playfully.

“Hey!” Bucky turned, grin still in place as a tiny blue haired version of Steve wearing black skinny jeans, converse, and a Misfits t-shirt walked up. The short blue bob with the left side completely shaved was cut into such a sharp point that her strong chin almost seemed to be in a constant state of stubborn. “Stevie,” the girl signed and voiced, the “S” hand brushing her chin for Steve’s sign name, “your boy’s over here flirtin’ with my girl already.” She winked before pulling Bucky into a hug. “I’m Riley. Please don’t call me that unless I’m in trouble. Ri works just fine. And you’re the guy that’s fuckin’ my bro huh?” At a loss for words as she pulled back his jaw opened and closed wordlessly while her laughter echoed off the kitchen walls. “Kidding Buck-aroo. It’s wonderful to finally meet you. Been getting pictures from this guy. Was wondering when he was finally gonna bring you around.”

“Nice to meet you.” Looking at the other girls he grinned, and signed “I’m Bucky”, with a “B” shaped hand he tapped his inner forearm, “it’s really nice to finally meet all of you.”

“Jesus Christ he signs.” Ri admonished loudly. “Now you’re stuck with us.”

The girl still under Steve’s left arm ducked forward, the same Steve Roger’s grin and blue eyes shining mischievously up at him. “I’m Katie, if you couldn’t figure that out by the” she waved her hand at her cochlear implants with a sassy eye roll. “Soooo,” she signed, “you’re the infamous Bucky Barnes Steve’s been tellin’ us all about. When are you going to show us the rest of your tattoos?” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Steve’s hand fell on her shoulder, a glint in his eyes. “You know better.” He raised his eyebrows expectantly, to which she grinned back holding up her hands while walking back. “Also this is my middle sister Conny.” Steve held out a hand for the quiet girl with the ringlet brown hair, she gave Bucky a small wave before holding out her hand to shake his.

“Nice to meet you Bucky.” She said it so sweetly that Bucky couldn’t help but soften to her.

“She’s the nice one of all of us.” Steve grinned as Ri and Katie playfully swatted him.

“Alright alright, girls beat up your brother later. Go take your things upstairs boys, and Bucky change out of the damn turtleneck, you’ll die of a heat stroke. Dinner’s in 20 minutes.” She pointed the rolling pin at Steve and Bucky threateningly. “So don’t start anything you can’t finish. Got it?”

_______

Upstairs in Steve’s old room Bucky turns in a slow circle, slack jawed.

“Shut up.” Steve said, setting this suitcases at the end of the queen sized bed.

“There’s a backstreet boys poster on your door.” The shit eating grin spread across his face as Bucky drew his sweater over his head, enjoying the instant relief of Steve’s old room’s ceiling fan. “Also your fan blades are bright purple.”

“I was an eccentric kid.” Steve shrugged, tossing Bucky a black v-neck out of spite.

Catching the v-neck he shrugged it on. “No buddy you were a super gay kid is what you were,” Bucky replied with a scoff. “I feel like it went pretty well with your parents though, right?” He asked, looking through the different trophies on the shelf. “I mean your ma asking about our sex life nearly had me dying. But God Steve, I gotta tell ya, I think I’m head over heels for the woman already and it’s only been an hour. Plus your Dad?! Man, he hugs like a freakin bea-”

Before Bucky knew what was happening, Steve had him pressed up against the door. With a small breath punched from his lungs due to a poorly placed door knob in his ass Bucky giggled into the kiss. “Not that I’m not enjoying this, but I think your doorknob just tried to sexually assault me.”

“ ‘Ts not the biggest thing you’ve ever had there” Steve joked, laughing as Bucky tried to wiggle away. Steve’s problem solving proved superior, with a nip to Bucky’s bottom lip that promptly stopped his laughter and a nudge to the left Steve’s hands coasted down to his ass. “Feels just fine to me,” he murmured, brushing his lips along his jawline.

“We can’t do this right now Stevie,” Bucky whined, voice and knees growing weak when Steve sucked on the tender skin under his ear.

That fuckin mouth, Bucky thought when it moved to capture his earlobe, sucking on it briefly before the rough voice so close sent shivers down his spine. “And why can’t I?”

“Cause- ” Bucky’s hands flew to Steve’s shoulders, gripping tightly when Steve massaged his ass through his jeans, “fuck.” His eyes rolled back into his head, Steve’s firm thigh had found its place on his growing hard on. “Jesus Steve your family is- “

“Downstairs talking.” Steve completed, adding a sharp bite to Bucky’s neck for good measure.

“God I hate you right now.” Bucky’s head fell back against the door, biting his lip to stifle the moan as Steve nudged the ‘V’ of his collar to the right, sucking and biting along the edge of his collarbone, Bucky practically dissolved. A pounding on the door startled them both, causing Bucky to jump so violently that he kneed Steve’s in the crotch.

“SHIT.”

 

“Language Stevie.” Came Ri’s voice from the other side of the door. “Dinners ready. Don’t make me get mom to come up here.”

With her steps receding down the stairs Bucky leaned back against the door and stared at Steve, who was still cupping his crotch gingerly. “I’m not going to apologize.” Bucky said stubbornly.

“Punk.”

“Jerk.” Turning his head to the side he let out a loud laugh, while staring up at the poster. “Jesus Christ. 12 year old me would be so proud for making out with a hot guy next to Nick Carter’s dick.”  
___________

“Why does it feel like I’m doing the walk of shame right now?” Bucky asked Steve over his shoulder as they headed down the stairs.

“Probably cause you’re thinking about hard we’re gonna fuck later.” Steve replied softly.

Tripping down the last of the stairs with a blush riding up his neck, he put on his best ‘no your family member totally didn’t just promise me sex’ smile as he pulled out the chair Ri pointed to.

Katie, who sat to the left of him elbowed him gently. “Why so red Bucky?” she asked, shooting him a wink.

“Well, you might love my son but you apparently can’t follow directions.” Sarah declared, from the other side of the kitchen while carrying a giant ceramic pot to the table.

“Hey! He started it.” Bucky pouted, pointing at Steve who sat himself across from Bucky in between Ri and Lana.

“Now now boys, no need to fight over who sucked who’s di-”

“Riley Anne Rogers!” Sarah closed her eyes and looked to the heavens for strength. “On that lovely note, dinner is served.”

Homemade lobster bisque was filled to the brim in each bowl, warm french bread was passed out, and liberal amounts of wine served. Steve caught himself losing track of conversations as he watched Bucky grin up at his Dad while they discussed everything from tattoos to the yoga poses that would be the best for Joe’s arthritic hip. His brain desperately tried to process the fact that there sat Bucky Barnes, love of his life, talking to the one man that would always matter the most, and it just simply couldn’t.

“Hey,” Ri nudged Steve’s shin with her foot, “you gonna put that spoon in your mouth anytime soon?”

Looking down at the spoon that hung suspended between the bowl and his mouth he purposely brought it to his lips.

“Man Stevie’s got it bad.” She signed with her mouth full of bread, sending Katie a wink.

“So bad.” She responded, glancing across the table to see Conny’s response.

“I think it’s sweet.” Ri rolled her eyes.

“If you’ll excuse me, let’s keep my love life off of the topic at hand.” Steve signed, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

“Wow. Punny.” Katie signed back, scrunching up her nose with a small giggle, that led to them all bursting out in laughter.

Bucky looked around a small frown of confusion furrowing his brow, how his smiled never waned. “What’d I miss?”

“They were just talking about how excited they are to have kitchen clean up duty after this while Joe and I show you and Lana their naked baby pictures.” Sarah commented as they all groaned in response. “If you’re gonna sign while people aren’t watchin’ then you’re gonna have to put your manners to good use elsewhere.”  
_______

With everyone thoroughly stuffed with bisque and bread, the sounds of the four siblings on kitchen duty floated through the house, mixtures of laugher, shouts and water splashing had Sarah smiling fondly as she sat on the large love seat near the fireplace. Joe and Lana had long since wandered off to the back porch, discussions of her non-profit work and photography drawing in Joe’s curious nature. She watched intently as Bucky smiled down at the photo album that was strictly full of Steve.

“Oh. Oh this one is too good.” Bucky grinned up at her “Did he really use to button his shirt all the way up to the collar like that?!” Pointing down at a school picture from probably 7th grade, with the shirt buttoned all the way up, hair parted down the middle in typical 90’s fashion, there sat Steve with the biggest grin.

“He did. I’m probably a bad parent for letting him walk out the door that way, but he was just so confident.” Sarah admitted.

“Must’ve been.” Bucky murmured as his eyes scanned the next photo; Steve standing between his sisters wearing army fatigues, long and lean, a little smaller than he was now, but that wasn’t the most notable difference. Shear innocence poured out of him, there wasn’t that stray haunted look in his eyes yet - the one that Bucky only noticed if he caught him staring into the distance with a seemingly blank face.

Moving her hand to lay it over Bucky’s, Sarah let her thumb run over his knuckles. “The day he shipped off to basic training. He was so exhilarated to be doing something for his country. It broke our hearts, but we knew it would be selfish to keep him from doing what he was meant to do.”

“Yeah.” Bucky nodded voice gruff with emotion.

“How are you doing with his job?” Sarah squeezed his hand. “Can’t be easy…”

Bucky looked up, biting his lip. “He’s doing better. We met after he came back from a mission and was stabbed, he was in my yoga class. Then I banned him from my yoga class because he was freakin’ stabbed. He’s working through the nightmares and he’s going through counseling with the VA - ”

Cutting in with a squeeze of his hand Sarah shook her head. “That’s not what I asked, Bucky.” Giving him a look she reserved for her children she raised her brows and stared at him pointedly. “How are YOU doing?”

“I’m…” He hesitated. “Honestly? I’m scared shitless.” Laughing at the irony, “I’ve never loved someone so much, and the consequences of his job and loving him are terrifying. But I know now that I could never stop, even if -” his voice cracked with emotion, “even if anything were to happen, I could never stop.”

“Oh sweetheart.” Laying her arm over his shoulders she brought him close to her. When he leaned in with a sigh, Sarah knew he was officially one of her own.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky murmured, a mixture of embarrassment and gratitude lacing his voice.

“No no, you don’t apologize for feeling this. I’m so happy you found him, or he found you. You can have all the emotions you want.” She rubbed his back in comforting circles.

Steve walked in from the kitchen to the sight of Bucky and Sarah on the loveseat sitting with their backs to him, his head tucked into the spot on her shoulder that Steve knew was always reserved for when one of her kids needed comforting. He saw the photo album splayed between the two, the photo from the day he left for basic training partially covered by Bucky’s hand. Walking around the couch he smiled when Bucky hastily wiped the tears away.

“Hey.” Bucky said softly, closing the book and smiling up at Steve, cheeks flushed.

“Wanna go for a walk?” Steve asked with a small smile. “Gotta pretty great view of the sunset from the tree house out back.”

“You’re an absolute sap Steve Rogers. Also, I grew up in Brooklyn where tree houses were basically a myth that the rich kids from up state told us about, so hell-yeah.” Bucky grinned. “You don’t mind do you?” He turned to Sarah.

“You two enjoy your walk, Steve make sure to get your nana’s quilts from the closet and take some of the hot chocolate I made, it’s chilly out.”

“Yes ma’am.” Steve replied habitually.

Watching the two walk hand in hand out of the living room Sarah sat back on the love seat, just as Joe walked in, sitting beside her in front of the fire.

“That Lana, I think I’m half in love with her myself.” He grinned. “How did we get so lucky, Sar?” He asked, sliding his arm over her shoulders and pulling her into his side.

“I have no idea.” Placing a soft kiss on his cheek before snuggling in.  
__________

Following Steve up the steep ladder that was nailed to the tree, Bucky starred in wide eyed astonishment as his head popped through the entrance. “You said treehouse, not tree-fuckin’-condo.” Glancing at the multiple levels and sections that were formed into the giant old oak, Bucky threw the quilts and pillows he was tasked with bringing into the space. Steve grinned in response, switching on the string of twinkling white Christmas lights that they had added his junior year of high school.

“Yeeeaahhh,” Steve drawled, spreading the quilts and pillows into the open space in the top level, “Dad might’ve been a little excited while building it, and when you have four kids you gotta have room for ‘em all.” He held his hand out to Bucky, guiding him up the wooden steps to sit on the quilts looking out of the west window to the fading pink and orange light. Sitting back against the barrage of comfort he smiled when Bucky handed him a cup of hot chocolate. “Thanks, plus I think my parents still come up here and hang out. They’ve known each other since they were like thirteen, don’t think they’ll ever stop bein’ kids themselves.”

Bucky laughed, leaning his head on Steve’s shoulder. “That’s so sweet my teeth hurt.”

“Try growin’ up with them.”

“I wish.” Bucky replied with a snort.

“You never really talk about your parents.” Steve noted, sipping the chocolatey goodness before pulling the largest quilt over them.

“Not much to say. They’re…definitely the opposite of this. Made sure I had clothes on my back and food in my belly. But once I came out…things just kinda changed, ya know? Ma ignored it, kept pointin’ out how pretty girls were. Dad…Dad never could get the “I lost my only son” look out of his eyes whenever I would come around. But I have Becca, ya know? So at least they did something good.”

“Hey,” Steve set his drink down and placed a finger under Bucky’s chin, drawing it up so their lips were only a breath apart, “you are the good in my world Bucky, and one day I’ll get to thank them for that.” Bucky’s eyes went soft as he closed the distance between them, the touch of their lips startlingly soft compared to the pounding of his heart.

Cupping Bucky’s face in his hands, Steve gently stroked his thumbs over the chilled cheeks. Listening as Bucky sighed sweetly into the kiss as he maneuvered himself to straddle Steve’s waist. While previous moments such as these would have been rushed between the two, there was a mutual understanding that in Steve’s tree house at his childhood home, there was no need to rush. Instead there was a desperate need to enjoy every second of exploration of each others bodies. Steve’s hands guided Bucky’s t-shirt up and over his head after ridding him of his coat. He pulled off his own and pressed Bucky’s body close to his, soaking in the warmth and familiarity.

Pulling the blanket up over Bucky's shoulders Steve smiled softly as their lips met again. “Would hate for you to get cold,” he murmured against Bucky’s lips.

“Don’t think I’m gonna have to worry about that for a while,” Bucky replied, letting his hand drift between them, firmly pressing it to Steve’s hard on, biting back his smile as Steve arched into the touch. “So hard already baby,” Bucky murmured, keeping his eyes on Steve’s as he slid his jeans and boxers off of him, discarding them in a corner of their nest of blankets, watching in awe when Steve’s back bowed as the frigid air hit his cock. “I know sweetheart, don’t worry I’ll keep you warm.” Bucky slid his way back up Steve’s body, leaning down for their lips to meet again. “Tell me what you want, baby.” Bucky murmured sweetly, nipping Steve’s bottom lip playfully despite the desperate need to suck him.

“I…” Steve murmured, face blushing red as he turned away with embarrassment.

Nipping Steve’s earlobe Bucky cooed, “C’mon baby, you’re so pretty when you blush. Tell me what you want Stevie. Want you so bad baby.”

“Can you…” Steve huffed in embarrassed frustration. “I want...fuck.”

The tone in his voice had Bucky pulling back and leaning up on his forearms to look down with concern, “Steve?” He nudged the man’s face back to his, stroking along his cheek softly his eyes searched Steve’s. “What’s going on? We don’t have to do this. Here let me get your -” He stopped when Steve’s hand came up, carding through his hair and using it as a lever to bring their lips back together, kissing him so hard that the next words from Steve’s mouth took a second to register as he uttered them against Bucky’s lips.

“I want you to fuck me Bucky.” Bucky hummed warmly before his eyes flew open, staring directly into Steve’s.

“You’re sure?” He asked in astonishment.

Steve bit his lip, nodding and looking up at Bucky with the utmost trust. “I...umm. I’ve never...with anyone...ever...and you...I need it to be you Buck.” He finally finished, the look he gave was so desperate that Bucky felt his insides flame with desire, instantly wanting to do whatever Steve needed from him.

“Well pal that makes two of us.” He watched as Steve’s eyes darted away, desperate to hide his disappointment. “Hey!” He said it sharply and Steve’s eyes flickered back to his. “Doesn’t mean I don’t know how it works baby. I just need to go inside real quick and get some...things.”

Steve grinned sheepishly. “Um, may or may not have those in the back pocket of my jeans.”

“Bet you were a boy scout weren’t ya Stevie?” Bucky teased, taking off his jeans, shivering with the cold and anticipation, before reaching into Steve’s jeans to pull out the condom and lube.

“I mean, yeah.” Steve commented while his eyes dragged over every inch of Bucky’s body, wanting nothing more than to be full of Bucky’s cock.

Instantly Bucky laid back over him. “Gonna keep you warm, gonna take such good care of you baby. All I wanna do is take care of you Stevie.” He promised, his voice velvet in Steve’s ear as he pulled the blanket to cover them, pressing their lips together sweetly. Steve arched his hips desperate for more. “So needy already,” Bucky commented, completely immersed in the feeling of the long length of their cocks rubbing together. Steve’s moan had Bucky smiling, “I know doll. You feel so good against my cock.” He peppered kisses down Steve’s neck, listening to the sweet resounding mewls that it drew out of him. “This what you wanted baby?” He asked, continuing his trail south, watching in awe as he gently captured Steve’s nippple between his teeth, smiling around the nub when Steve desperately nodded. “Need somebody else to take control don't’cha baby?” His mouth traced over to the other bud. When Steve didn’t answer, just panted, he nipped it sharply, watching as a visible puff of warm air punched from Steve’s throat. “Aw Stevie you know you gotta answer the question.” He sucked the nub back into his mouth, rolling and teasing it between his teeth.

Steve nodded desperately, “Not someone. Just want you,” he admitted softly, “wanna know you’re the only one to be inside me.” Aching for contact he looked down at Bucky, those long lashes fanning out over half lidded eyes, he asked it so sweetly. “Please Buck? Need to know you’re the only one to be inside me.”

Bucky’s heart just about fell out of his chest as he moved over him. “I will, gonna take such good care of you Steve. Can you flip over for me doll? Wanna get you all nice and wet for me. Been thinking about eating your pretty ass since the moment I met you.” He watched in wonder as the bright red blush that started at Steve’s chest spread all the way to his ears, even as he turned over presenting his ass to Bucky, his skin prickled with goosebumps. “Cold baby?” Bucky asked, running his fingertips lightly along his spine.

“No. Don’t think I’ll ever be cold again.” He murmured, and Bucky couldn’t figure out why his hands were shaking as he stroked over his perfect cheeks.

“God Stevie you’re gorgeous like this baby.” Bucky said before spreading the cheeks gently with his thumbs, loving the little whine that he emitted as Bucky’s warm breath ghosted over his hole. “So gorgeous,” he said again, before lapping his tongue over the furled hole. Steve’s whine turned into a groan as he pushed back against the wet warmth of Bucky’s tongue, desperate for more. Bucky’s mouth worked tirelessly as he made obscene sounds behind Steve, like he was having the best goddamn time of his life eating Steve’s ass. Trading off between squeezing his cheeks and brushing his nails up and down Steve’s inner thighs, his tongue began to fervently push into the hole, groaning at the taste that was purely Steve, he let his tongue fuck into him, wanting nothing more than to get him as wet as possible.

“Bu- oh God,” Steve huffed, hips canting back, desperately fucking himself on Bucky’s tongue, “please baby, please, need you...”

Without stopping his tirade Bucky slicked up his fingers, giving one last lick from Steve’s balls to his hole, he sat back and stared at Steve’s face where he had it resting against the quilt as he slowly eased the first finger in, understanding the slight line that formed between his brows as his body processed the intrusion, then letting out a burst of air and a loud groan when Bucky crooked his finger just right, grazing along the little bundle of nerves Steve had never been able to find in himself.

“Oh FUCK!” Steve’s cock jerked as the zing of pleasure raced up his spine, a bead of precum dripping obscenely onto the blankets below him. “Bucky, Bucky, Bucky...” Steve chanted his name, as if it were a promise, in time with the thrusts, back bowing so that his heavy cock dragged across the quilt when Bucky added a second finger. “Please baby, oh please, I can take more, need you, please Bucky.” Steve begged staring back over his shoulder, those big baby blues pleading with Bucky.

“Shhhh Stevie. I gotcha, you’re doing so good babe.” Voice rough with desire, Bucky soothed, brushing his other hand from Steve’s neck to his lower back, gently tracing along his hip before dipping it down to wrap his long fingers around Steve’s cock, stroking it slowly and watching as Steve bit down on his lip to keep from cumming right then and there. “You’re so fuckin hot like this baby.” He let his thumb spread the slick that was now leaking from the tip over the head of Steve’s cock as he added a third finger, eyes growing soft as the giant Adonis keened high, fighting between the urge to thrust back into Bucky’s fingers, or thrust into his hand.

“Bucky,” his voice small and broken as he stares back, “please.”

Licking his lips Bucky removed his fingers, smiling cockily at the resounding disgruntled noise from Steve. He committed to memory the picture in front of him; Steve’s broad shoulders buried into the quilts, hips swaying back and forth with the tip of his cock aching for friction as his hole fluttered in the frigid air, moaning nothing but Bucky’s name over and over as Bucky ripped opened the condom, sliding it on with a coating of lube before lining himself up with Steve’s hole.

“Ohhhhh fuck sweetheart,” Bucky moaned, head falling back as his cock was surrounded by Steve’s wet warmth, inch by achingly slow inch, his toes curled as he fought back against the urge to meet an embarrassingly short release. “You’re so fuckin tight Steve. Jesus fuckin’ Christ, so fuckin’ tight and hot around me. You should see your pretty ass, taken’ my cock so well doll. You’re fucking incredible like this. Can’t wait to cum in your pretty ass baby. Gonna fill you up doll.”

The filth that fell from his mouth had Steve coming up on his hands and slamming himself to the hilt of Bucky cock. “SHIT!” Bucky cried, gripping Steve’s tiny waist and stilling him. “You…Christ Steve, knew you weren’t gonna do this on my terms, punk.” Bucky laughed tightly, cock throbbing within its warm confines. Leaning over Steve and wrapping his right arm around his chest, he pulled him up so that Steve’s back was flush against Bucky’s chest. Snapping his hips forward his cock dragged along Steve’s prostate as he moaned Bucky’s name. “Thats right baby, like it when I do that, don’t ya doll. Taken’ my cock so well sweetheart.”

Steve’s head fell back on Bucky’s shoulder, his eyes glazed with pleasure as he stared up at Bucky adoringly, emitting small gasps with every thrust. Bucky turned his head, setting a punishing pace with his hips as he captured Steve’s lips with his in a messy kiss. As the warm feeling of euphoria spread through his stomach and down his spine he wrapped his left hand around Steve’s cock, jerking it in time with his thrusts, capturing Steve’s groan as he came in his hand after three strokes, and finally letting his own release go with a single cry of Steve’s name into the night.

Easing Steve down on to the quilt he gently pulled out, tying off the condom and setting it aside, wiping his hands guiltily on the bottom quilt which sadly would either have to be thoroughly washed or burned after what just happened on it. As the cold air finally registered on his sweat slicked skin, he gathered the blankets that had been pushed down to the bottom of the pallett and gently tugged them over their bodies as he curled around Steve’s back. Brushing soft kisses along his shoulders, he draped an arm around Steve’s waist.

“Mmmm,” Steve hummed, snuggling back against Bucky with a sigh of content.

“Probably should go inside, lest we freeze to death and your family finds us dead and naked on your Nana’s quilts…”

Steve huffed a laugh, eyes sleepy and relaxed as he turned to face Bucky. “We should.” He pressed their lips together, the smile still in place. “I love you,” he said softly.

“I love you too Steve. But you’re gonna hate me for this.” He smiled while ripping the covers off them both, laughing as Steve yelped into the chilly night air.

“You fuckin’ asshole.” Steve complained curling in on himself and shooting Bucky a death glare.

“Better put your pants on, jerk. I ain't freezin’ to death on your Nana’s quilts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I keep saying this but THIS CHAPTER. UGH! My absolute favorite to write. Switch it up with a little Top!Bucky?! YUM! This was my first time writing a Top!Bucky scene....and for some reason I put them in a treehouse. Your comments on how that flowed would be awesome! More Thanksgiving to come y'all. I only for-see this story being maybe three or four more chapters. What a ride it has become! Thanks for sticking around this long!!!! <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving cont…Somewhat heavy, but mostly light. Just like me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I have the best Beta in the world. Although we both giggle like school girls when we read the word beta due to the amount of ABO fic we read. Thanks [MissyRivers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyRivers/pseuds/MissyRivers) for always handeling my last minute freak outs!

The dream was warm and comfortable. Sitting in a faded diner booth with Bucky, talking about books and drinking coffee, he had his arm slung casually over Bucky’s shoulders and he kept looking up and shooting Steve that sly smirk, the one that had just a hint of deviousness to it. Even in his unconscious state, Steve knew this was the one thing he wanted to do for the rest of his life. Which is probably why he didn’t notice it at first, what with the nonsensical chatter filling the cafe, and that blinding smile in particular, throwing him off his normal special-forces observational game. No, it was safe to say the distraction of Bucky was too much to notice the first round of the tremors. But the next one, the one that reverberated through the liquid in their cups, vibrated the lights so that they swung violently from where they attached to the ceiling? That one he noticed. His confusion and awareness grew as he threw a glance over his shoulder towards the other generic patreons, eating and laughing, as if the world wasn’t vibrating under their feet every four seconds.

It wasn’t until he turned back to Bucky and his brilliant smile turned confused as he asked “What’s wrong Steve?” that he saw the explosion happen right outside the window, as they flew back off the seat and on to the floor, the shattered glass spewed over them as they fell into a heap of limbs and disarray. It wasn’t until he pulled Bucky into his arms and looked down that he began to scream.

Jolting awake Steve sucked in a breath as his eyes flew around the room. His room. In Boston. Not the diner in New York. His hands clenched around the sheets to counteract the overwhelming need to gather the man who slept soundly tucked into his side, head neatly nestled into the curve of his neck, into his arms to reassure himself that he was in fact still there. Slow it down Rogers, he chanted to himself as he sucked in deep breaths. He’s fine, not ripped apart by enemy fire, not dying in your arms, alive. Here. With you. In Boston. The thoughts were on repeat as he fought against the images that ran through his mind; remnants of the dream, of war, of the last ten years spent watching war time casualties take place right in front of his eyes. But not right now, right now he was home safe. 

His mom and dad were surely downstairs splitting the paper while drinking coffee, the turkey was most likely already in the oven. Ri, Lana, and Katie were probably all still asleep. Conny would be sitting on the couch knitting or reading in front of a roaring fire, as she was always the early riser out of the pack. Gently he eased out from under Bucky who murmured in his sleep, hand reaching out as he lost Steve’s warmth. “Shhhh baby,” Steve soothed, running a hand over Bucky’s sleep-tousled hair before bringing the white down comforter back over him. “Go back to sleep.” He pressed his lips to his forehead and gave a small smile when his soft steady breaths of sleep resumed. 

Putting on his slippers and a white t-shirt over his flannel pajamas, Steve shuffled out of the room and down the stairs. Conny looked up from where she sat on the couch, a soft smile tugged at the corner of her lips. An impressive blanket with soft shades of blue laid across her lap, two pink knitting needles that never stopped moving steadily worked in her hands. 

“ ‘Morning,” she murmured as Steve leaned down, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Sleep okay?”

Sitting on the fireplace hearth and letting the warmth wrap around him, he nodded. “Mmmm, mostly right up until…” He trailed off, not wanting to burden her.

“You can tell me, just ‘cause I’m quiet doesn’t mean I’m fragile Steve.” She said it softly with such wisdom that Steve’s heart swelled with fondness for her.

“No, I think out of all of us you’re probably the least fragile. Don’t tell Katie I said that.” He added hurriedly. “Just…I don’t know. More of the same shit I guess - war, bombs, and blood. This one involved Bucky.”

“Ah…” Conny nodded, understanding the vague look of distress that had followed Steve downstairs. “I’m going to assume Bucky is safely tucked into bed upstairs, unless there was a mishap in the tree house last night. That would explain the sounds, however.”

Steve’s blush spread so quickly from his neck to his ears that Conny laughed softly. “If it helps, everyone else was asleep. I just came down for a glass of water when I um…heard...some things…” 

“Sweet Jesus.” Steve’s head fell into his hands as the shame of having the sweetest of them all hear his and Bucky’s sex sounds.

“Oh hush. No one expects you to not climb that man like a tree.” She said, so primly that Steve barked out a stuttered laugh.

“I…well…shit. When did you go and grow up on me Con?” He asked, standing and cupping her chin in his hand.

“I ask myself that everyday. Think you can convince Mom to make waffles?” She asked, shooting him a sly wink.

“On it boss.”  
__________

Bucky found himself lying on the floor playing an intense game of spoons with the Rogers siblings and Lana. There was yelling, accusatory tones, and occasional projectiles across the circle that had them all laughing and wincing simutatously. The orange asshole cat who was aptly named “Asshole” was curled up next to his side and purring despite the jostling of Bucky’s body with every round of the game. Every so often when discussion got in the way of the next round of the game beginning Bucky found the familiar warmth of Steve’s hand tracing down his spine, nudging his shirt up just a little to stroke across the skin of his lower back, sending tingles of warmth through his body. Bucky looked up at him, a sweet smile on his face, cheeks pink from the warmth of the fire, the contact breaking when Steve’s hand jerked as Sarah bellowed from upstairs.

“Steven Grant Rogers, come here!” Steve winced, years of hearing that exact tone when he had done something that he would inevitably try to blame his sisters for causing an automatic response.

“Whatever it is I didn’t do it, it was Ri!” Steve yelled back, as if he weren’t a 29 year old grown ass man, standing up and heading towards the stairs. 

“HE’S LYING MA IT WAS BUCKY IN THE TREE HOUSE WITH THE LUBE!” Ri yelled back, a shiteating grin spreading across her face as Steve glowered at her, face blushing a deep crimson as he made his way up the stairs. 

“This isn’t a game of clue Ri,” Lana laughed, turning to Bucky she winked, “but do tell us more about this treehouse and the lube Bucky.” 

“Christ, how’d you find out about that?!” Bucky gaped.

“OHHHH SO THERE IS SOMETHING TO TELL.” Lana and Ri’s eyes lit up as they moved in closer.

“If it helps,” Katie added, “everyone’s done something in that tree house. Except for Connie. She’s the proper one of us.”

Connie gave a small smile. “That you know of, dear sister.” 

Ri and Lana’s attention shifted to Connie as she continued to fiddle with the spoons. “UH WHAT?!”

Connie drew her fingers across her lips as if she were zipping them.

“NOT FAIR.” The girls whined as Connie looked over at Bucky, shooting him a small wink.

____

Upstairs Steve nudged open his parents door. “I swear Ma, whatever it is I didn’t do it.” 

Sarah smiled as she dug through her sock drawer. “Not the first or the last time I’ll ever hear that I suspect. Ah, there is it.” She turned and walked over to where Steve sat on the edge of the bed, a small box in her hands. “I only used my angry voice to get you up here by yourself in order to give you this.”

Taking the box Steve frowned in confusion before opening the lid. A silver band sat embedded in velvet. 

“A ring?”

“Your grandfather's wedding band.” She said with a soft smile, “I got custody of it when he passed away last year.”

Steve’s shoulders hunched as he leaned into her “Mom you don’t have to give me this. I know you miss him but re- “ 

“I’m not giving it to you for you to keep it stuffed away in some sock drawer. I’m giving it to you to use when the time is right.”

 

The meaning took hold as she stared pointedly at him. “Ma we’ve only been together for 3 months, I...he…” He didn’t really know how to finish the sentence, his throat constricted with emotions.

Sarah sighed, placing her hands on his cheeks, Steve had always been her over thinker of the four. “We both know that time is a little different when it comes to your job. Don’t pretend it isn’t. This is yours to keep for whenever you’re ready.” She closed his hand around the box. “Not that you need it, but you have our approval. He loves you very much and that’s a rare gift Steve.” With that she sighed and placed a kiss on his forehead, nose, then lips. She patted his cheeks and left Steve sitting on the bed, heart overwhelmed with emotion as the possibilities for a future with Bucky took shape in his mind. 

Before making his way back downstairs he placed the little box carefully into his suitcase, hidden under his socks. With his heart still thrumming he headed back to join the commotion, grinning as he heard Ri shout -

“Steeeevieeee your boyfriend’s cheating.” 

Bucky looked up at Steve with fake indignancy written across his face. “I would never!”

Steve grinned as he took his place beside Bucky, nudging Asshole The Cat out of the way as the sisters continued to argue. Stroking his hand along Bucky’s face he bent close to his ear. “I love you,” he whispered, so softly that Bucky barely caught the words. Looking up Bucky captured his chin and despite the awkward angle, pressed a kiss onto his lips. 

“I love you too.” 

The room had gone notably silent as the two broke apart, slowly turning to the girls who all grinned back at them.

“You guys need some alone time in the tree house?” Katie asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

“You told them!?!” Steve groaned in horror.

Connie patted his knee. “None of the juicy details…if that helps. Although Ri really tried.” 

Ri shrugged, grinning up at Steve’s frowning face. “Hey. He’s hot and a hot naked tattooed guy in my childhood treehouse may or may not be a thing of interest.”

“You’re a lesbian, Ri.” 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate the male form.” She shrugged, shooting Bucky a sly wink that had Lana rolling her eyes.

Sarah poked her head around the corner right as Steve was tossing a spoon at Ri. “Dinner. And bring back my spoons you heathens.” She sighed, grumbled under her breath. “Using my nice damn silver to play a game, haven’t aged a bit.”  
_______________

The spread of food took over the table, counters, and kitchen. None of the Rogers’ clan seemed phased by the simple fact that there was no possible way that eight people could finish the twenty-two pound turkey, let alone the seven side dishes and five pies. Bucky’s eyes stared in astonishment as Steve loaded up two plates.

“You can’t be serious.” He poked Steve in his narrow side. “Where does it all go?” 

Ri laughed poking Steve in the butt. “Right into that ass I ‘spose.” 

Steve’s mouth was stuffed with a roll that wouldn’t fit on his plate as he rolled his eyes. Taking a seat at the table, he set his plate down pointing the roll at both of them. “Listen. When my mama cooks, I eat. You’ll see when you get your first bite.” Steve finished before chomping into the roll.

Bucky rolled his eyes and took his time getting a small portion of each dish onto his plate. There was no way he could eat two plates full, but he’d be damned if he didn’t taste everything that was splayed before him. Sitting at the table Steve just shook his head at the sight of Bucky’s plate.

“Weak.”

“Hey, some of us don’t want to be miserably full later during the Twister tournament.”

“Ohhh you heard about that did you?” Steve grinned, eyeing his sisters.

“I did. I also heard Lana practices yoga... gotta see if I’ve met my bendy match; I’m inherently competitive.” He grinned at her before taking his first bite of a carefully constructed forkful of turkey, cranberry sauce, and mashed potatoes. The resounding moan he let out as the flavors combined in his mouth had Steve blushing and gripping Bucky’s thigh under the table. Swallowing he looked at Sarah. “One. How do you all not weigh three hundred pounds? If I grew up on this I would never stop eating. Two. How do you not have your own restaurant? Three. Leave this guy,” he pointed his thumb at Joe, “and marry me so I can eat this every night.” 

Surprising everyone, Sarah’s cheeks pinked up at the compliments while she shook her head and waved away the comments. “Flatterer.” 

The rest of dinner was filled with warm conversation and laughter. Much like dinner the night before there wasn’t a moment of silence among the table, and conversations crossed hectically, transforming from one topic to the next. Bucky’s attention faded in and out as different phrases caught his attention. 

Connie was laughing and waving her fork at Steve, Riley, and Katie as she admonished - “Hey! I may be single, but at least I give mom and dad a rotating set of eighteen pseudo-grandkids every year from my classroom. When are you guys gonna step up and provide?”

Bucky choked on a pea that had decided now was the proper time to lodge itself in his windpipe, his eyes watering while Steve thumped him on the back absentmindedly. “I think Ri and I can both attest to the fact that it’s hard to procreate when you have the same sex organs.” Steve joked. 

Lana nodded along. “True. ‘Course we were just talking about sperm donors the other day. We have a while until we get to that point,” she smiled softly, brushing her fingertips across Riley’s cheek, “but we definitely been talking about it.” 

A warm sensation spread through Steve’s chest as he watched Riley lean into the touch, eyes locking on Lana’s with a soft expression he rarely saw from his spit-fire sister. “You guys are gonna be great Moms one day.” 

Sarah’s eyes watered as she dabbed at them absently with a napkin before turning her attentions to her son. “What about you Steve? Don’t you think you’d make a great Daddy one day?” 

Bucky choked again and Katie gave him a strange look, watching as a blush crept up his cheeks. Steve’s hand came to rest on this back of his neck, slowly massaging as he coughed into his napkin, before murmuring, “damn peas, get me every time,” and chugging his wine.

Steve nodded along not missing a beat. “Actually Mom, I have it on good authority I’m a great Daddy.” He paused, shooting a wink at Bucky, causing him to snort into his wine glass. “Dixie tells me with her eyes every day.” His hand roamed down Bucky’s back and onto his thigh lightly gripping as Bucky fought desperately to regain his composure from the conversation.

“You okay, need to tell the group anything?” Katie asked, a mischievous smile spreading.

“Nope. I’m fine. Never better. Sometimes I choke on thi- PEAS sometimes I choke on peas.”

 

“That the only thing you’ve been chokin’ on lately Bucky?” Riley asked wickedly.

“RILEY!” Sarah tossed a roll at her face. “Manners.”

“I saw an opportunity and I took it.” She bit into the roll playfully.

Steve leaned in as the conversation resumed a less treacherous course, lips brushing Bucky’s ear as he whispered, “I’ll give you something to choke on later.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes despite the slight tingle of warmth that spread around his groin. “That was corny. Even for you,” he replied, kissing Steve on the nose and accepting the pumpkin pie with copious amounts of whip cream that Sarah offered him.  
_________

 

Katie ran down the stairs, nearly tripping, with a wide grin on her face and the box of Twister in her hands. Rolling his eyes Steve groaned and patted his stomach.

“I don’t think I can do this.” 

“C’mon wimp.” Ri laughed, nudging him in the side her with elbow from where they stood behind the couch. “You’re just scared Lana’s gonna kick your ass. Which she is.” She leaned over the back of the couch, giving Lana a kiss on her cheek with a loud smack. “Dad, you in?”

Joe laughed form his recliner, digging into the box as Katie laid out the mat along the floor. “Don’t you remember last Thanksgiving!? I still haven’t recovered from that fall.” He admits, grimacing and patting his hip.

“Ma?” Ri asks.

“Nope. Gonna take picture of you guys and post it on my facebook for all my friends to laugh at.”

“Jee thanks Mom.” Connie added, putting away the blanket she had completed and standing to take her place at the mat with the others. “Bucky...are you stretching?”

Bucky, his hands clasped behind his back stretching out his shoulders and delts while bending low from his waist as he hesitated, a small grin in place when he answered with a sly“...maybe.”

“Oh dammit. Game on!” Ri said, going into ridiculously furtive lunges across the living room.

Steve pouted as he stood at the mat next to Connie. “Why are we doing this to ourselves again?” He murmured. 

Connie shrugged. “You me and Katie? Because we’re suckers for tradition. I have a sneaking suspicion Ri just wants to gloat if Lana wins and make sexual innuendos the whole time. And Bucky and Lana because I think they might actually like our family, God bless ‘em...and Bucky doesn’t seem like one to say no to a challenge.” 

They joined together around the mat as the first call of “left foot red” was made. From there it turned into all out war. Insults were thrown, dirty looks were given, and copious amounts of cursing coursed through the game.  
“Jesus Steve, you really had to have that 2nd helping didn’t you.” Ri complained, face pressed against Steve’s left butt cheek as she stretched her hand under Steve’s splayed legs, seeking to brush her fingertips against a green spot. Bucky did an impressive stretch hovering over the ground and claimed it before she could. “DAMN THESE TINY T-REX ARMS!” She shouted before plopping on her ass, shooting Sarah a death glare as her phone’s camera flashed.

“Oh Debra is just gonna love this.” She said glancing at the screen “Want me to put a filter on it baby?” 

“I do believe you’re out, Sis.” Connie commented

“Whatever. Lana, kick their asses!” Ri scowled before plopping down beside their Dad who patted her shoulder.

“My poor tiny ball of fury.” 

When they were an hour in Connie and Katie both collapsed in a fit of giggles onto each other; each blaming the other for their own demise.

“You hooked under my leg on purpose.” Katie poked Connie in the thigh.

“It’s not my fault your legs are as long as Steve’s!” Connie retorted, grinning as they made their way to sit next to their Mom on the love seat.

Steve stuck it out. Which rather surprised Bucky as he had bitched and groaned the whole time, up until they found themselves pressed together. Lana grinned innocently over her shoulder as she twisted her body into position and watched the current conundrum for the two. With one foot on red and the other on green, each of the three players was stretching into near splits, and a hand on yellow had them bent lewdly. Bucky in the middle with Steve behind him had plenty of moments for his family to giggle over their positioning. Over the course of the game Bucky had wormed his way as close to Steve as possible. His game plan was clear from the beginning - make Steve as flustered as possible in front of his family…it was a great plan, practically brilliant. Until it backfired. He didn’t realize his mistake until Steve grinned down at him, their thighs pressed together with Steve’s breath in his ear as he plastered himself to his back.

“You could just give up.” Ri jested, throwing popcorn at the two as Bucky shot her the evil eye, a flush creeping up his neck.

He squinted determinedly. “Never.” 

As the next moved was announced, Sarah answered a call and Steve took his shot, lips trailing over Bucky’s ear as the words he had been waiting to say all night snuck out in a light whisper. “Can’t tell me you’re not thinking about me fuckin you later. With your pretty ass on my cock right now it’s all I can think about.” He puncuted it with a nip to Bucky’s ear lobe that had him jolting back and toppling them both over.

“FUCKING YES!” Ri screamed, jumping off the couch and scooping Lana into her arms who grinned wildly.

“YOU FUCKIN’ CHEATER!” Bucky said, straddling Steve’s hips he scrunched up his nose and dug his fingers into Steve’s side.

Steve flinched, grabbing his wrists to halt the attack. “Oh and how was I cheating Buck. Go ahead and tell the room.”

“I…you said…” The blush crept up his neck, ears turning bright red, unwilling to repeat the words. “You know what you did.”

Sarah walked back in to see Ri with Lana on her back hootin’ around the house highfiving the sisters, while Bucky straddled Steve on the floor, practically maroon. “Oh no did I miss the climax?! Damn you Debra.” She rolled her eyes as Katie and Connie dissolved into a fit of laughter and Bucky stood abruptly, reaching a hand down to help Steve up.

Upon standing Steve continued to hold Bucky’s hand, drawing him close. “Good game.”

Bucky responded with a pout. “You made me lose, jerk.” 

“I’ll make it up to you, punk.” Steve laughed, closing the distance for a quick kiss for turning to the rest of his family.

“We’re gonna head up! You guys don’t stay up too late celebrating Lana’s victory.” Steve called before hugging his family members and tugging Bucky up the stairs.

“USE LUBE!” Riley called as the door to Steve’s room closed behind them.  
________

As soon as the door closed Bucky found himself firmly pressed against it, Steve’s hands making their way from his hips to his thighs, holding them firmly before pulling Bucky up and into his grip. With a squeak that he would later swear was a grunt, Bucky’s hands flew to Steve’s neck as his thighs wrapped around Steve’s trim waist. Steve dumped him onto the bed, the metal framed headboard squeaking in protest, causing them both to press their lips together to hold back a giggle. Steve’s hands came up to hold the frame still. 

“Well this is gonna be fun.” He added, voice softening and brushing his lips across Bucky’s.

“You made me lose.” Bucky pouted while relishing the contact of Steve’s lips trailing down his neck, his hands gripped Bucky’s shirt hauling it over his head.

“I’m sorry baby.” Steve nipped at the delicate skin below his collar bone. “Want Daddy to make it up to you?” 

Bucky cocked an eyebrow. “Really. We’re gonna bring Daddy kink into this while your Dad is LITERALLY right down stairs?”

Steve winced. “Christ Buck, you had to go and bring that up didn’t you?” Looking into the laughing gray eyes he smirked. “Oh you find it funny do ya? Just gonna have to shut you up for a bit now aren’t we doll?” Looking around his room, his eyes settled on a drawer. “Stay put.” He pressed against Bucky before rising and walking to the dresser, rifling thru a drawer then turning back with a blue tie in his hand.

“A tie?” Bucky’s brow furrowed.

“My prom tie, actually. I’m thinking,” he straddled Bucky’s hips, hovering over him while threading the tie between his fingers, the motion tracked by Bucky’s curious gaze, “you flip over and grab the headboard, I stick this in your mouth to keep you quiet and keep your snarky little comments to yourself. Then,” Steve trailed the tail of the tie across Bucky’s lips, “then I get to have my way with you. What’d’ya think? ”

Bucky’s answer was to surge up, gripping the back of Steve’s neck to bring their lips colliding together. Steve fisted a hand in Bucky’s hair and pulled him away so their lips were barely brushing, chests heaving he practically purred as the need to control coursed through his veins. “That a yes, baby?”

“Please.” Bucky panted, his warm breath ghosting over Steve’s lips that were tantalizingly just out of reach.

“As you wish.” He pressed their lips together for a long slow kiss, swiping his tongue languidly across Bucky’s full bottom lip, nipping sharp enough to have him gasping for breath. When Bucky began to melt into the touch Steve pulled back, promptly replacing his lips with the balled up tie, shoving it gracelessly in with his fingers before tapping his chin. “That okay?” He asked, eyes darting between Bucky’s watching as his pupils expanded, a sliver of grayish blue around a sea of black.

He nodded slowly, control slipping through his fingertips causing a slow roll of warmth to ebb at the edge of his mind. Steve’s blue eyes never wavered. “Tap twice, me, the headboard, wherever, if you want to stop.” He nodded again, ready to comply for whatever was to come next. “You’re beautiful.” Steve said, eyes raking over Bucky’s face. He preened as he flushed at the compliment, eyes growing soft as Steve inched up his shirt. Hand cupping his chin he brought Bucky’s face to his, brushing his lips along his jaw before working his way down his neck. The assault was slow and tender. When Steve would hit one of Bucky’s sweet spots, like the one right below his ear, Bucky’s jolt brought the bed frame squeaking in protest as he thrust himself under Steve’s administrations. 

A low laugh rumbled in Steve’s chest, sending a whole different wave of warmth up Bucky’s spine. “Shh baby…” Steve held Bucky’s hips as swiped the flat of his tongue across his right nipple, flicking it over the pebbled bud. “We gotta be quiet.” He punctuated the sentence by rolling the nipple between his teeth, and Bucky’s hips fought to thrust into Steve’s hands. “Don’t make me tie you down baby.” Steve added, blowing cool air across the nipple as he worked his own shirt off, and Bucky’s hands flew to encompass the exposed skin. Scraping delicately along his ribs, gracing over his scars. He moaned, tongue pressing against the silk, as Steve pressed his naked warmth back on him. “That’s right baby, if you don’t move I’ll reward you. Be a good boy okay?” Steve asked, not waiting for answer before pressing a kiss to his sternum. 

Continuing south he worked Bucky’s pants open and slowly slid them down, pressing his lips to the tip of Bucky’s cock that poked out from the elastic of his boxers, before catching his thumbs along the band and drawing them down. Bucky’s eyes tracked Steve’s movements as he worked his own jeans off. He whined against the tie as Steve slid his hand down his own body, giving a long slow tug to his hardened length. “I’m so fuckin hard for you, Bucky.” He smirked, watching as Bucky’s eyes pleaded with him, but still remaining completely still, hands clenched into tight fists, following orders. 

His cock gave a little jump against his belly, causing Steve to smirk. “You like when I do that baby?” He climbed back up to hover over Bucky's waist, their hard lengths sliding against each other making them both groan, his weight pinning him down. Smiling as Bucky’s hands flinched. “You can touch,” he starts and he watches Bucky’s fists unclench, “but only my thighs,” he finished, a feral grin spreading when Bucky pressed his palms on top of Steve’s thick thighs, kneading them. 

“Good boy.” He praised, drawing his hand up the shaft of his cock again, causing the drool to pool in Bucky’s mouth, drenching the tie as he fought for some semblance of composure while he watched. “Gotta say Buck,” Steve cocked his head to the side, “I’m halfway tempted to just jerk off right here and cum all over your pretty tits.” He reached down, tweaking them with his left hand and Bucky trembled under the touch, lashes fluttering, nails digging into his thighs. “But you’re being so good for me and I’m so fuckin’ proud of you.” 

He leaned forward again, kissing Bucky on the nose before wedging himself between Bucky’s thighs. “Put your feet on my shoulders baby.” Bucky groaned, feeling so vulnerable as his feet pressed unsteadily onto Steve’s shoulders. “Don’t worry doll,” Steve turned his head, kissing his right ankle, “you’re not gonna hurt me.” Steve’s hands came up to press Bucky’s thighs further apart, humming with pleasure as Bucky’s balls drew tight against his body. Tapping the inside of his thighs he ordered, a little breathlessly, “keep ‘em spread,” before spreading Bucky’s cheeks and taking a long swipe at his hole. 

Bucky’s heart rate skyrocketed as the wet warmth of Steve’s tongue lapped at his hole. The reverberating moans from Steve were positively indecent as he plunged his tongue in with fervor. Steve’s beard rubbed along his ass cheeks as his head moved, alternating between Bucky’s hole and balls as if he can’t decide which one to give his attention to. Bucky’s toes curl as he felt the first lubed finger press into his hole. He had the brief thought of sneaky fucker, before he nearly ricocheted of the bed as Steve curled his finger and brushed it firmly across his prostate. The frame gave a daunting little squeal and Steve paused, going completely still, brows raised in a silent reprimand. Bucky tired to murmur that he was sorry, then remembered the silk tangling in his mouth. He settled for stroking his hand along Steve’s hair and bringing it back down to grip the covers, a silent apology. Giving a small smile Steve kissed his thigh, “guess I’ll just have to avoid that spot won't I?” Bucky groaned, letting his head fall back as Steve added another finger. “Almost there baby,” Steve added, swiping his tongue along the underside of Bucky’s cock, along the vein and right to the head. He relished in the salty flavor as he bobbed his head, fucking his fingers in and out in time with his administrations. 

Bucky was coming apart. Everytime Steve hallowed out his cheeks, he scissored his fingers, stretching him wider and wider. The aching need spread. His thighs begin to quiver, feet slipping off of Steve’s shoulders as the need for more pulsed through him. God damn the tie in his mouth. He moaned behind it, desperate for Steve. Desperate to be full of everything Steve had to offer him. On the cusp of spitting out the fucking tie and demanding Steve fuck him as hard as he possibly could, Bucky felt the cool air hit his hole and cock simultaneously as Steve pulled off of him, quickly replaced by the blunt head of his cock, already covered in a condom and lube.

“God dammit sweetheart, you’re so fuckin’ good for me.” Steve muttered, slowly sliding in, bottom lip caught between his teeth as Bucky’s muffled moan reached his ears. Steve’s eyes flashed to Bucky’s. The look broke his heart as he pleaded with him, lashes fluttering when Steve finally bottomed out. “I know love, hold on.” Bucky blinked, confused. “Grip my neck baby.” Steve clarified, and when Bucky arms wrapped around, his breath hitched as Steve’s cock pressed in even further as he was lifted off the bed, legs laying over Steve’s forearms as he moved him swiftly across the room to press his back against the wall. He whined in his throat before finally having enough of the tie and spitting it out.

“Can’t do it. Need your mouth.” Bucky gasped, a sigh escaped him as Steve’s first thrust brought their lips together. “Please, fuck me, please fuck me so hard, baby...” 

“The mouth on you,” Steve murmured before meeting Bucky’s demand, the veins along his arms becoming more prominent as his biceps worked to hold Bucky’s legs up while pressing him into the wall. Pistoning his hips he relished in the feeling of Bucky’s hole clenching around his cock as he watched Bucky’s head drop back against the wall, exposing his throat. Steve leaned in, biting the sensitive flesh and sucking on is harshly, not giving a fuck who heard them any more as pure pleasure shot up his spine. “Bucky!” He gasped. 

Bucky couldn’t handle it, couldn’t handle his name on those lips, couldn’t handle the sheer strength of Steve as his veins mapped along his skin holdin’ him up like he was light as a feather. “That’s it baby. Don’t fuckin’ stop.” He chanted in Steve’s ear, relishing in the pleasure “I’m so close Stevie. Please cum in me baby. Please, I need it so bad.” He begged, burying his head into Steve’s neck, his cock rubbing along Steve’s abs in time with the thrusts. “God dammit Steve, I’m gonna…” He gasped as Steve’s cock stroked over his prostate, the zing of pleasure snapping his last shred of control, his release spilled between them warm and slick as Steve gasped. Bucky clenched around him, so tight, so fucking tight and warm and wet, that when he came he bit down on Bucky’s shoulder to keep from screaming at the shear intensity of it. 

They stayed like that, Bucky’s legs dangling limply over Steve’s arms, practically folded in half and pressed into the wall, as their hearts raced and chests heaved in erratic rhythms. Bucky stroked his fingers through Steve’s hair, murmuring his name over and over in the post orgasmic glow. Steve gently pulled out before easing Bucky’s legs down, waiting for him to gain some sense of strength and stability before letting him go. Taking off the condom he tied it wrapped it in tissue paper to deposit it in the bathroom trash. Coming back with a warm wet washcloth and wiping them both down he smiled as he heard his family laughing and talking, hopefully drowning out their excursion.

Bucky smiled as he was wiped down, turning his head he couldn’t hold back a startled laugh. “Really Steve? You fucked me against a Blink 182 poster?” 

Steve grinned. “It was the farthest away from the door! C’mon, bed.” Tugging at his wrist they fell into the squeaky bed. Steve rustled the blankets over them before laying on his side facing Bucky, eyes hooded with exhaustion.

“Gotta say. Super hot that you could hold me like that.” Bucky grinned at him. 

“The fact that you fold up like a pretzel has something to do with it.” Steve quipped, leaning forward and capturing Bucky’s lips in a soft kiss. “Thank you.” He added, nudging his nose along Bucky’s. 

“For folding up like a pretzel?” 

Laughing softly Steve shook his head, “For coming to meet my family, for being by my side through this shit.” Steve sighed. “Almost feels like we’ve packed in years worth of stuff into three and a half months.” 

“Right? Next thing you know we’ll be adopting some adorable child from Haiti or something.” Bucky laughed closing his eyes and snuggled into Steve’s chest. Steve’s heart lept, the idea of Bucky thinking about their future sending his mind ablaze.

“That something you would want one day?” Steve tried desperately for a tone of natural curiosity instead of heart racing anticipation.

Bucky hummed, sleep beginning to pull him under. “Want whatever you want Stevie. As long as you’re in, I’m in. ‘Til the end of the line or whatever.” He grumbled, sighing heavily as his eyes closed.

Steve smirked at the strangely apt saying, and kissing the top of Bucky’s sex tussled hair he murmured it back. “Yeah Bucky, ‘Til the end of the line,” before dozing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright heathens, I will be traveling out of town during the Thanksgiving holidays therefore our FINAL (yes you read it right) chapter will be delayed by a week. I promise I'll make it worth your time, and I’ll do my best to get it out before then, but I’m not making any promises I can’t keep. Y’all are the best for sticking with MissyRivers and I for this long. 
> 
> Comment and let me know how you feel! Even if it's a rage comment for the week long delay I'm putting y'all through!!! Your comments are the best and make my day.
> 
> Or scream at me on [Tumblr](https://love-ha-fge.tumblr.com/)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up, it's the end of line...chapter.... line?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the love in the world to [MissyRivers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyRivers/pseuds/MissyRivers). NOT just for her wonderful editing skills, but also through this fic we became friends! She's pushed me over the course of the past 14 weeks to do better for y'all/this fic and I can't even begin to thank her enough. She'll be posting the beginning of her own multi-chapter fic soon so be on the look out!

Steve woke in his New York apartment to the sound of his alarm chirping. Habitually reaching over to switch it off, his hand groped for Bucky, wanting nothing more than to pull him close and go back to sleep. Instead his hand met sheets and their waning warmth. The sound of his shower running drifted to his ear and had him climbing out of bed, shrugging off clothes on the way. Walking into the steam-filled room he smiled at the sight of the man in his shower, washing the soap out of his hair as he hummed contentedly. Bucky’s eyes flew open when Steve’s hands wrapped around his waist, only yelping a little as Steve’s cold fingertips trailed down his side.

Emitting a low sleepy chuckle he nuzzled his nose into Bucky’s damp neck. “ ‘ts just me.”

“Your hands are cold.” Bucky replied, leaning back into Steve’s embrace as he trailed kisses down his jaw.

Steve smiled into the curve of Bucky’s neck before letting his fingers brush over his thigh, grazing over his cock. “Maybe I should warm them up.”

“Well well well, good morning to you too.” Bucky grinned, turning and wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck, admiring his sleep lined face. “Aren’t you handsome all sleepy and horny?” He said before drawing Steve’s face down to his. Their lips pressed together lazily; barely-there brushes that sunk into more as Steve’s hands made their way into Bucky’s hair, tugging gently to deepen the kiss. With a moan Bucky’s hips thrust of their own accord, his rapidly hardening cock brushing Steve’s.

“Gonna be late for work.” He murmured into the kiss, nails trailing down Steve’s lats before finding the divots of his ribs.

Steve’s response was to simply duck his head, pressing his lips to Bucky’s neck to suck a deep mark into the exposed flesh. “I’ll make it quick then.” He dropped to his knees and in one fell swoop had Bucky’s breath punching out as his tongue swirled around Bucky’s tip before wrapping his rosy lips around the head, encompassing the base with his hand, moving them simultaneously as his head bobbed. Bucky forced his eyes open, looking down at the beautiful sight that was Steve Rogers, special forces soldier, sucking his cock as if his life depended on it. Long lashes framing his cheeks, his moans vibrated down Bucky’s cock and up his spine.

“Look at me baby.” Bucky said, voice rough as he watched Steve’s blue eyes flash up to his, love and need conveyed all at once. “So fucking pretty sucking my cock.” Bucky murmured, stroking his fingers on Steve’s jaw, causing him to double his efforts, lashes fluttering as he fought to keep them open. He felt Steve’s hand flinch on his thigh as his own cock stood hard and red between his thighs, untouched and twitching. “You know what would be so hot, doll?” Steve blinked up at him, mouth never stopping. “If you would touch yourself for me Stevie.” Steve’s eyes practically rolled into the back of his head as his hand came up to grip his cock, slowly sliding around the tip before starting to stroke in time with his efforts. “Look so beautiful like this, Steve.” Bucky starred down in wonder as he watched Steve stroke himself, moaning along his cock as his cheeks hollowed out. “Fuck baby, just like that.” Steve moaned louder, Bucky’s hips gave hesitant thrusts as his pleasure swelled, balls drawing tight against his body. “Fuck oh fuck, Stevie…” he panted, “gonna cum baby.”

Bucky gasped as Steve pulled his lips off with a pop, his fist encompassing Bucky’s entire length as he moaned, voice all fucked out. “Cum with me Bucky, want you to cum so bad baby, ple - ohh.”

Stars burst behind his eyes as his own release hit, mouth dropping in a silent ‘o’ as Bucky’s cum painted across his lips, chin, and down his chest. Riding out both of their orgasms Steve leaned his head against Bucky’s thigh, licking the bitter fluid off his lips with a sigh.

“Christ, c’mere punk.” Bucky’s hand cupped the back of his neck, practically dragging him up, knees wobbling as he pressed his body into Bucky’s. Bucky licked inside his mouth, groaning at the taste of himself. “So fuckin’ hot baby.”

Steve grinned into the kiss, hands cupping Bucky’s jaw. “I love you.”

“I’ll say.”  
__________

“We still on for dinner?” Steve asked into the phone, working on his long sleeve shirt, sweatpants, and running shoes one handedly.

Bucky checked his watch on the way to the autoclave. “Yeah I don’t have any clients after seven, bring Taco Casa?” Putting the needles in he nearly dropped half of them when Clint’s head poked around the other side.

“Steve bringing you food?”

Bucky quirked a brow, phone still clutched to his ear. “Yup.”

“Ask him to get me a burrito!”

“Nope.” Bucky waved him away, shutting the door to the machine. Walking back to his station he winced as Clint pegged him in the back of the head with a marker. “Ow! Asshole.”

“Ask him!” Clint frowned, picking up another marker.

“NO! Get your own sexy personal food delivery system. SHIT that hit my nipple you ass!” Bucky winced, rubbing his chest where the well aimed marker hit.

“What’s going on?’ Steve asked curiously, hooking Dixie’s collar to the leash, she grinned up at him wagging her tail, he winced as Bucky screeched into the phone.

“OUCH! FINE, FINE! QUIT FUCKING THROWING THINGS AT ME! Sorry babe, Clint would like you to bring him a bean and meat burrito, and I wan- GOD DAMMIT CLINT, he would like to add sour cream on the burrito please. Are you done being a brat!? Don’t make me come over there Clint, I will kick your fuckin’ ass. Steve I got to go, have a good run baby, I gotta murder Clint.”

Steve laughed. “Text me your order, tell Clint I’ll get him a burrito. Go easy on him, Nat could retaliate.”

“Worth it.” Bucky decided. “Bye babe.” Hanging up the phone Bucky tackled Clint onto the couch, poking him mercilessly, causing him to giggle and flail before Bucky went into full tactile wrestling mode.

“FINE FINE I’LL STOP!” Clint practically squealed, “I GIVE!”

Bucky locked his arm around Clint’s neck in a headlock, hooking his legs around the other man’s. “You gonna keep throwing shit at me?”

“NOT TODAY!” Clint shouted, desperately trying to disable Bucky’s grip.

“Alright fair enough.” Bucky let go, watching as Clint rubbed at his neck.

“Jeez dude, what kinda wang-chung shit is Steve teaching you?”

“Only the necessities.” Bucky replied over his shoulder while heading back over to his station, picking up markers along his way when he heard Clint mumble under his breath. “I’m sorry, what was that?” He asked, holding a marker between his fingers.

“I may or may not have said that I don’t understand when you have time to learn when y’all are fuckin’ all the time since you came back from Boston.”

“We do other things!” Bucky admonished from his station, picking up the stencil for his next client and studying it, before the realization hit. Looking back on the last three weeks since they had come back from Boston, Steve and Bucky had been stripping their clothes off every chance they got. He can’t remember a day that didn’t begin or end with one or both of them having an orgasm in some way.

“Yeah, tell that to Dixie who keeps getting so embarrassed she spoons Nat and I.”

“I...” Bucky starts before taking pause, a slight tinge of pink gracing his cheeks, “guess I didn’t really notice. Maybe it’s because we didn’t really get to do the whole honeymoon phase, ya know?”

“Maybe.” Clint shrugs. “Not trying to pry man, just making sure you guys are talking about stuff on top of fuckin like catholic bunnies, with him about to graduate from therapy and all, the line of communication should be zen or whatever.”

“‘Preciate it Clint.” Bucky says, clapping him on the shoulder before greeting his client at the door.

_____  
Clint grinned up at Steve with childlike wonder as Steve handed over two bean and meat burritos. “He does love me!” He exclaimed, before sitting at the front of the shop to dig in.

“Now we can never get rid of him.” Bucky sighed, brushing his lips across Steve’s, unloading the rest of the food.

Steve laughed, taking a bite of his taco. “That’s fine, Dixie could use a friend who gets equally as enthusiastic for food.” He paused at Clint’s groan of ecstasy as he started in on his second burrito.

“This one is even better than the first.” He explained at their twin looks of confusion.

“It’s the same type of burrito Clint.” Bucky scoffed.

Clint turned to Steve “But better. Steve, I was literally on the brink of starvation. If I laid down and sucked it in, you could probably see one of my ribs. I owe you for saving my life.”

Steve laughed while finishing off his taco. “Alright, whatcha got to offer Barton?”

Clint pondered for a moment before his eyes lit up, jabbing the burrito at Steve so that a small bit of refried beans plopped out with the gesture. “Nipple piercings.”

Bucky snorted a laugh. “Kinky.”

“Try again bud, can’t have nipple piercings with my job. Might get caught on something.” Steve stated, wincing and rubbing his pec.

“Belly button piercing?” Clint asked.

“Negative ghost rider. Same reason as before.”

“Tramp stamp!” Clint admonished, grinning devilishly.

Steve frowned. “I don’t even know what that is.”

“Tattoo on your lower back.” Bucky filled in, after slurping down some of his Mountain Dew.  
“Ah.” Steve nodded. “Well, as I don’t have any tattoos I don’t think lower back is going to be my first choice of placement.”

“Woah woah woah, he’s a virgin!?!” Clint asked Bucky, a look of wonderment mixed with confusion crossing his face.

Steve’s ears pinked up. “Clearly not a virgin.”

“He means a tattoo virgin.” Bucky clarified, winking up at Steve before cleaning up the wrappers.

“Oh man, OH MAN. FRESH SKIN.” Clint began bouncing on his on his toes with excitement, “you gotta let us do something. You’re here, it’s a Thursday, we close in an hour and both of our schedules are empty. Oh please oh please oh please!”

“I mean…I’ve thought about it but,” Steve looked helplessly at Bucky who raised his hands in a defenseless gesture, “I wouldn’t even know where to start.”

“You haven’t looked at the drawings Bucky’s been doing for you?” Clint inquired over his shoulder before plopping down at his station.

“Clint…you can’t just...Christ.” It was Bucky’s turn to blush as Steve’s eyes focused in on him, eyebrows raised in question. “Um...maybe I’ve been drawing some things I thought might look good on you, plus with everything you’ve been going through…” He mumbled, trailing off, all of a sudden dreading the thought of Steve seeing his artwork and disliking it.

“Care to show me?” Steve teased, tugging playfully on the hem of Bucky’s shirt.

“Not really.” Bucky grumbled. Walking to his station he pulled out his sketchbook, taking four loose pages out of the back and handing them to Steve.

“Oh…” Steve stared down at pages that had hours worth of sketches portrayed across them, varying in different military-esk themes. “Bucky, these are incredible.”

Bucky’s face felt like it was on fire. Clint grinned from his seat, not even pretending to be focused on anything else but the two idiots having a moment. “See anything you like Rogers?”

Steve didn’t hesitate, pulling out the sheet that had the black silhouette of a solider carrying a wide circular shield ringed with a star in the middle, angled to cover his center while standing at attention with a sharp salute. The shadow cast by the figure was the negative impression of the the stars and stripes of the American flag matching the shape and outline of the soldier’s body. “This one.” He handed it to Bucky who looked briefly down at the paper and then at Steve.

“Are you sure Steve? You can take some time to think it over. Or you can just keep the drawing, tattoos are forever and I don’t want you to get one just becau-”

“I want it.” Steve cut him off. “So how do we do this, do I just get naked and you slap it on me or what?” He joked.

Bucky blew out an exasperated breath. “I’m gonna go draw up the stencil. I can...well, or Clint can do it, I don’t have to be the one to…” He shuffled in place.

“Quit being a chicken shit Barnes.” Clint scowled. “Your drawing, your guy, you’re tattooing. Unless Steve says otherwise.” He looked at Steve expectantly.

Steve grinned. “I would prefer you do it, unless you’re uncomfortable.”

“No, I’m fine. It’s just it can be um, painful…” He trailed off, not really meeting Steve’s eyes.

“I don’t mind pain Buck.” Steve replied softly, watching as Bucky worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

They both jumped when Clint clapped his hands together. “Alright, that settles it. Bucky, go draw it up, Steve and I are gonna have a nice chat about the benefits of nipple piercings, then I need to head out for the night. Promised Nat I’d take her out somewhere fancy…gotta figure out if I remember how to use an iron.”

Steve brushed a kiss along Bucky’s cheek before whispering, “dear God, hurry,” in his ear.

Bucky sent him a small smirk. “Twenty minutes tops,” before heading to the back office.  
________

When Bucky returned from the office, stencil in hand, Clint was nowhere to be seen and Steve was sitting at Bucky’s station, brows furrowed in concentration as he stared down at his phone. He glanced up, eyes locking on Bucky’s before shooting him a relaxed smile, causing Bucky’s heart to do a slow roll in his chest. Taking a deep breath he smiled back, suppressing the nerves that apparently came when one’s boyfriend wanted you to mark him permanently. “Alright soldier, where do you want it?” Bucky asked, seating himself in his rolling chair and holding up the purple inked stencil.

Steve gnawed at his bottom lip, contemplating the tattoo. “Can you put it on my ribs?”

With a wince Bucky nodded. “Yeah, it’s not gonna feel too great but I can put it there if you’re sure.”

“You have them on your ribs.” Steve replied pointedly.

“Yes and I also enjoy having your hand print left on my bare ass for days.” Bucky countered.

Steve laughed darkly. “You don’t think I can handle pain, sweetheart?”

Raising his brows at the challenging tone Bucky cocked his head. “Guess we’ll see won’t we? You gonna take your shirt off for me doll?”

Steve’s pulse doubled at the tone, definitely intimate, definitely one reserved for more private matters. He winked down at him before sliding the white henley over his head, folding it neatly and tucking it onto the counter.

“Come stand in front of me, want to make sure I get it straight.”

As Steve took his place between Bucky’s parted thighs he smiled when Bucky’s lips brushed along his abs. “You do that to all your customers?”

“Only the pretty ones. Want it on this side?” Bucky asked, running his fingers down Steve’s left rib cage. When Steve nodded he tapped his arm. “Raise your arm so your hand is even with your shoulder, not too high or it’ll stretch your skin and make the stencil uneven.” Steve did as he was told, hissing as a cold spritz smelling strongly of rubbing alcohol sprayed his ribs, being quickly wiped away before a disposable razor passed over the area. “Gotta sanitize and get rid of the hair.” Bucky explained before carefully lining up the stenciled paper along the area, making sure the picture stood straight while molding it to the staccatoed bumps and ridges of Steve’s ribs and underlying muscles. Standing, he turned Steve to the shops floor-to-ceiling mirror. “How do you feel about the placement?” He asked, breath ghosting along Steve’s shoulders.

Shifting his body to observe the portrait Steve admired the placement before turning back to Bucky. “Looks good. What do you think?”

Taking a step back Bucky happily let his eyes trail down Steve’s body, curious how the tattoo would change the tone of his appearance. As they graced over Steve’s stencil covered ribs, he felt the familiar tug of pride along with the a low pull of lust. Steve shifted under the penetrating gaze. “I think it’s an honor to have you trust me with this. Take a seat for me.” Gesturing towards the table Steve sat and watched Bucky get ready. Pulling out a package of needles he talked his way through the process, attaching the freshly sanitized needles to the gun and wrapping the rubberband around the trigger. He gave the peddle a couple of test pulses, causing the familiar buzz to reverberate through the room. Steve watched with interest as Bucky started to pull tiny thimble-sized plastic cups out, coating the bottom with vaseline before sticking them to the towel-covered tray.

“Wanna do all black and gray or do you want me to add some color?” Bucky asked, looking through his ink.

“Where would the color go?” Steve asked, looking at the original artwork.

“If we add color it would be to the shield and the flag, do blue and red which would contrast the soldier pretty nicely. But I know people who enjoy strictly black and gray tattoos. It’s really a personal preference.” Bucky shrugged.

“What do you think would look good on me?” Steve asked, tilting his head to the side as Bucky came back, sitting in front of him with a few ink bottles in his hand.

“Me.” Bucky winked, enjoying the way Steve’s nose scrunched at the corny comment. “I say let’s go with color. It’s bold. You’ve got the skin to hold it pretty well. And it’ll contrast nicely with your lilly whiteness.”

“Hey! I’m not that pale.”

“Sweetheart, you’re whiter than an Irish milkmaid.” Bucky laughed, filling the little cups with the ink before snapping on a pair of black medical gloves. “Alright lay on your back, arm over your head, not that far,” Bucky corrected, “think more of the naked Rose from Titanic pose.”

“I was more interested in Jack during that scene.” Steve replied to the ceiling.

Scoffing, Bucky rubbed his pinky into the vaseline and coated along the top part of the soldier, dipping the needles into the black to start the outline. “Alright babe, best advice I can give you is to not hold your breath, and tell me at any point if you want to take a break. Got it?” When Steve nodded up at the ceiling Bucky rolled his eyes. “Gotta use your words doll.”

“I’ll be okay.”

“It’s not about being okay, it’s about if it becomes too overwhelming telling me so that I can take care of you.” Bucky replied softly, watching Steve work through his stubborn need to control. “Need you to trust me to take care of you Steve.”

“I trust you.”

“Alright doll, even breathing for me.” Bucky replied, splaying his left hand over the stencil, drawing the skin tight, leaning in close before letting the needles drag through the first line with precision. The thrill ran through his veins as it always did; this was the part he loved, watching the ink pound into flesh and the subsequent little drops of blood bead to the surface, a sacrifice for the replacement of art. With Steve’s sharp intake of breath he glanced up at the man. “Let it go baby,” he murmured, watching as he blew it out, fist unclenching above his head.

While he worked on the outline he gave Steve small three second breaks, watching the blonde fight for control over his breathing with every fresh stroke of the needles over the abused skin. It was intoxicating, watching the man’s response to what he knew was a searing pain; the battle that was raging just along the surface of his skin as thousands of his nerve endings lit up in a fight or flight response. It was a battle that Bucky knew well; accepting the pain instantaneously had become an old hat for him, but watching Steve go through it was a different kind of thrill.

Pride for the man coursed through his veins. “You’re doing so good, baby.” Bucky murmured absentmindedly, truly impressed with Steve’s sitting ability, as he finished the outline and switched guns to begin shading. He expected a nod or maybe a thumbs up at the statement, but instead Steve released a filthy moan at the first long drag of the five needles along his skin. Bucky paused his administration's, eyes flying up to Steve’s face only to find a deep flush riding over his body, eyes screwed shut with his bottom lip caught between his teeth, thighs clenched together tightly. Grinning wickedly Bucky waited, watching the flush dissipate as he continued working on the tender flesh. When only a small amount of pink dotted Steve’s cheeks Bucky stopped the machine, using the cold soap-soaked towel to stroke over the abused flesh. Watching Steve’s face relax Bucky waited until his fist unclenched before moving to his shoulder. Leaning over the man he brushed a soft kiss across his cheek, watching Steve’s eyes flutter open. “You’re sitting so well doll, never had anyone sit as good as you.” Fuck. Watching those pupils blow right open as they stared into Bucky’s was a picture he swore to lock away. “Like when I tell you how good you’re doing, don’t you baby?” Bucky continued, watching as Steve’s back bowed a little off the table, biting his lip with a small whine. “Just a little more then we’ll be all done,” he promised, brushing a kiss along Steve’s forehead and dipping the needles into the blue ink. He did his best to ignore the bulge forming along his thigh.  
________

Scanning his reflection Steve’s eyes trailed over his ribs, the stinging replaced by a dull throb akin to a fresh sunburn. The tattoo stood out from his skin, bold and vibrant. Looking over his shoulder in the mirror he saw Bucky shift behind him, biting his lip as he eyed the tattoo.

“Bucky.” Bucky’s eyes locked on his in the mirror. “This is…incredible.”

Standing behind him Bucky rested his chin on Steve’s shoulder. “You’re incredible. Thank you for letting me do it.”

Turning his head to kiss Bucky’s temple, he sighed. “You gotta let me pay you, you just did this for three hours, how much do you typically charge?”

Rolling his eyes, Bucky pinched Steve’s right side. “Not happening Rogers. Plus, it’s three days before Christmas, take it as an early Christmas gift if you must. A very permanent Christmas gift.”

Steve smiled fondly, turning around and brushing his nose along Bucky’s. “Now I have to figure out a better Christmas gift to give you,” he said quietly, cupping Bucky’s face in his hands.

Leaning into the touch Bucky couldn’t help but laugh. “Competitive much? How about I wrap your tattoo, then we go home,” he trailed off, dragging his nails over Steve’s thighs, “get naked,” he continued, pressing a warm kiss to the side of Steve’s neck, “and you can do whatever you want to me. We can put a bow on your dick, that would be the best Christmas gift ever right now.”

“That was my game plan regardless, minus the bow.” Steve’s breath came in huff as his bulge rutted into Bucky’s hip. “Still gonna get you something for Christmas.” He muttered, pressing his lips to Bucky’s to seal the promise.

Bucky laughed into the kiss. “Stubborn. Take me home, Stevie.”  
_____

Christmas Eve came with a bluster of snow coating New York City in a white fluffy sheet that had Bucky staring out of Steve’s apartment window in a nostalgic daze. Christmas music was blaring around the apartment as Nat, Steve, and Clint scuttled around in preparation for their “Christmas dinner-party-extravaganza” as Clint had so gayley put it.

“Hey jerk, you gonna help decorate or what, Steve’s VA friends are gonna be here in an hour?” Nat called, tossing a cinnamon stick with such precision that it landed delicately in Bucky’s hoody.

“Sorry! Got distracted by the snow.”

Nat walked over, casually slipping her arm around his waist, she leaned in close. “Is the mission still a go?”

Bucky grinned at her, thinking back over the course of the last three weeks of scheduling, planning and arranging, all to surprise Steve. Glancing over as Clint hiked himself up onto Steve’s counter to string up holly while Steve checked the turkey. “Yup, all clear. Did you ever get outta Clint what he’s been hiding and hinting at?”

Nat pursed her lips, “No. I even jokingly threatened to shove a finger in his butt during sex and he just like egged me on...who knew Clint was so kinky?” She added, slightly impressed and dismayed at the same time.

Bucky choked on his spit as he stared at her in mock horror. “Christ, I did not need to know that.”  
____

Clint looked over at Nat who had her head thrown back laughing hysterically as Bucky squawked indignantly at her. Taking their distraction as his opportunity he hopped off the counter and nudged Steve. “He have any idea about what’s gonna happen tonight?”

“Not unless someone let it slip.” Steve murmured, giving him a small smile.

“Secret’s safe with me bro. Didn’t even tell Nat and she’s been hounding me all day, although her threats are quite lovely.” His cheeks pinked up when Steve raised an eyebrow. “You don’t want to know.” He added, grinning like a fool and grabbing another string of holly.  
____

The sun was setting as the guests began to file in. Bucky watched Steve from across the room, shoulders relaxed, head cocked to the side as he listened to Sam retell a story he had probably heard a thousand times, foot tapping absentmindedly to the background Christmas music. Glancing down as his phone buzzed with the text “here!” flashing across the screen, Bucky made his way through the crowd.

“Mind if I steal him real quick?” Bucky asked Sam, tugging on the hem of Steve’s shirt.

“Go for it, man.” Sam waved them away.

As they walked through the throng of people, drinking and laughing, Steve looked questioningly at Bucky who replied with a shrug. “Front desk called, said you had some kind of package coming up on the elevator. Said it was important.” He lied easily, leading Steve to the front of the apartment, heart hammering over what awaited behind the elevator doors. The elevator opened and every head in the party turned when a chorus of high pitched squeals echoed through the room and the entire Rogers family swarmed Steve in a massive hug.

Bucky stood leaning against the wall, cheeks aching from smiling at the sight as a flurry of hands and voices took over the conversation.

“Wha- how...when?” Steve stuttered when he finally pulled out of the family pile.

Sarah grinned and patted his cheeks. “A little birdy told us you had graduated from therapy yesterday, said birdy set up our flights, booked our hotel, and an uber to get us here to surprise you.” She glanced over Steve’s shoulder at Bucky, whose cheeks flamed when all eyes turned to him. Steve’s being the softest as he turned, head cocked to the side in disbelief.

“Bucky.” He said his name softly, legs eating up the space between them. Bucky’s heart did a familiar slow roll in his chest (the one that happened whenever Steve gave him that look), before Steve was scooping him up into his arms. “I love -”

“Hey, heard there was a party going on in here.” A voice carried over the Rogers family’s heads.

Head whipping around at the familiar tone, Bucky squeaked (the manliest of squeaks) “BECCA!?” before wiggling out of Steve’s arms. “Holy shit Becs!” He scooped the petite girl with brown hair and soft brown eyes off the elevator and into his arms.

“Hey jerk,” she mumbled into his neck, “long time no see.”

“What are you doing here?!”

“Steve invited me.” She replied simply, as if Steve always invited her to parties happening halfway across the country.

“You- ” Bucky rounded on Steve.

“Great minds it seems.” Steve winked, hooking an arm around Bucky’s waist before sticking his hand out. “I’m Steve by the way, nice to finally meet you in person instead of just through facebook messages.”

“Nice to meet finally meet you in person also, instead of just getting random selfies of you two dorks together.” Becca took the offered hand and looked him up and down, eyes roaming over his exposed forearms from where Steve had pushed up the sleeves of his long sleeve shirt. “Soooo where’s the mystery tattoo that Bucky texted me about?”

Steve blushed furiously as various people from the party began to crowd around him with interest.

“It’s not on your ass is it?” Katy asked, which Connie happily voiced for her.

“Christ, no it’s not on my ass, thanks for the idea though that’s where my next one will go.” Steve replied sassily, rolling his eyes through the embarrassment.

“Ohh ho ho...so there’s a next one, is there Rogers?” Clint asked, brows raised as he sauntered over. “You’ll let him tattoo you but you won't let me give you a nice nipple ring?!”

Steve snorted. “Not happening, Clint.”

“Quit stalling and show us, son.” Joseph admonished above the conversations that had begun around the room, egging him on.

On a sigh Steve regretfully dislodged his arm from Bucky’s waist and pulled his shirt up, nervously watching the reactions of his family.

“Oh…” Ri breathed, inching forward to get a closer look. “Oh Steve...that’s beautiful.”

“Bucky drew it for me.” Steve noted fondly, watching as Sarah sidestepped the girls and took Bucky’s face in her hands, kissing his forehead, nose, and lips lightly before pulling him into a close embrace.

“You’re quickly becoming my favorite child.” She mock whispered, giving him a motherly squeeze.

“HEY!” Sam edged toward the front. “Not cool Sarah, not cool. I thought we had a bond.”

“Fine, he’s quickly becoming my favorite son from New York, and you’re my favorite Black Irish son.” She laughed.

“And don’t you forget it, lady.” Sam added.

The party continued with rounds of spiked eggnog, hot totties, and hot chocolate passed to waiting hands. A very Christmas-esk round of Cards Against Humanity had a group of (mainly the Rogers family) throwing sticky puppy-chow trail mix at each other with groans of disgust, while people from different military venues met and shared various war stories, edging more toward light hearted than sadness. While Steve made his way around the whole room, stopping every single guest to briefly talk with them before moving on to the next, Becca slipped her hand into Bucky’s and gave it a squeeze, tugging him briefly away from his conversation with Sam and towards the tree to drop off the small gift she had brought with her, for what Steve had previously explained as a White Elephant gift exchange.

“Alright, give it to me straight - how head over heels are you for the blue-eyed hunk?” Becca asked, placing her cheerful gift card holder against a small silver box that was propped within the tree.

“Pretty fuckin in love Becs.” Bucky stated while watching Steve, being the ridiculous human being that he is, stand on chair in the middle of the room. “How could I not be?”

“If I can have everyone’s attention,” Steve called between cupped hands, when the room quieted (except for a well placed cough of “drama queen” from Sam, who was promptly flicked off) he continued, “we’re gonna go ahead and start our White Elephant gift exchange. Remember: only sit in the circle if you brought a gift, gifts can only be stolen twice before they are out of the cirquite, and keep track of when it’s your turn. I’ll come around with a bowl of numbers to draw from.” Hopping off the chair cheerfully, Steve trotted around the room with a glass bowl full of folded up papers with the numbers one through sixteen scrolled on them.

Bounding over to where Bucky stood - “and last but not least,” Steve winked, drawing Bucky in for a searing kiss, dropping the remaining bit of paper with the number “17” into the bowl while Bucky leaned into the press of his lips. Sticking his hand into the bowl he pouted when it unfolded to reveal the last draw.

“Dammit. I hate being last.”

“It’ll be worth it.” Steve winked.

_What the fuck is that supposed to mean?_

Never one to truly realize how incredibly competitive his friends were, Steve ducked as the first gift was unwillingly traded - a fancy boxset of The Lord of The Rings trilogy extended versions.

“NAT YOU CAN’T THROW STUFF YOU MIGHT HURT SOMEONE!” Steve pointed a finger at her as Dixie playfully ran between the circle, trying to catch the gifts like a Christmas themed game of fetch.

“THAT’S KINDA THE POINT ROGERS!” Natasha replied with a huff. “Hand over the Kamasutra Mr. & Mrs. Clause salt and pepper shakers, Wilson.” Sticking out her hand, eyebrows raised expectantly.

“No.” Sam hugged the tiny naked figurines to his chest. “I was just showing our dear Becca here all the different ways they fit together.”

Steve’s laugh was half hearted as he watched Bucky’s eyebrows raise up near his hairline before plopping his ass between the two. “Ain’t nobody showin’ my baby sister nothin’ Wilson. Hand over the Santas.”

Sam frowned up at Bucky. “Make me.”

“DON’T DO IT HE HAS MOVES!” Clint shouted from across the room, throwing a wadded-up ball of paper at the trio that were now squished into the couch. Dixie happily chased the tissue that landed in Sam’s lap, jumping up with glee to retrieve the paper ball and firmly landing on his crotch in the process.

Dropping the Santa’s in lieu of cupping his crotch, Bucky grinned, picking them up off his lap and tossing them across the room to Natasha. “Dixie does all my dirty work nowadays, didn’t you know that Barton?”

“Good score babe.” Clint laughed, kissing her on the cheek.

“Still want those damn DVD’s.” She grumbled under her breath.

Bucky’s eyes tracked Steve as the game wore on. As he grabbed the decorated boxes and bags and delivered them to the requesters Steve worried his bottom lip. Dixie began to pace behind him, butting her head against his leg.

“Babe?” Bucky caught his hand as Steve delivered a pink bag to Becca, drawing him in so his lips brushed his ear. “You okay? You look…kinda sweaty and pacing…want get out of here for a bit?”

Steve met his gaze with a (admittedly a little tight) smile. “I’m okay, just excited things are going well.” He brushed a kiss along Bucky’s brow before joining in the laughter as Becca squealed.

“EDIBLE UNDERWEAR! Totally gonna snack on this on the way back to the hotel tonight.”

“I’ll help you snack on th-” Sam began, his words silenced with a deadly look from Bucky.

“If you wanna keep both your testicle’s Wilson, you won’t finish that sentence.”

Sam grimaced and cupped the crotch of his jeans. “Take a joke Barnes.”

“Sister, Wilson, my baby sister. You wanna go home with anyone tonight you can take Dixie home, she’s great at spoonin’.”

“Who has fourteen?” Steve asked, hoping to distract from Sam’s imminent demise.

“ME!” Clint’s hand shot into the air as if he was back in elementary school. “Hand over the LOTR DVDs, toots.” He stuck out a hand.

Ri huffed and rolled her eyes. “Not fair, y’all can’t just tag team this shit!” She watched as Nat gave Clint a soft smile at the gesture, before tossing the box set into Clint’s awaiting hand “Fine. Steve give me the thing that’s on the tree.”

“Uhhh Ri,” Steve hesitated, panic flooding his system as he eyed the tiny silver box, “ya sure you don’t want anything else?”

“Pretty damn sure I can make up my mind bro, give me the gift card up there and no one gets hurt.” Riley added, rolling her eyes.

Steve’s breath wooshed out as he walked to the tree, carefully removing the card, eyeing the small box next to it before handing over the card to Riley.

“FUCK YES CHEESECAKE FACTORY!” She whooped. “Gonna take Lana on a hot date when we get home!”

Bucky watched as the final trades happened and the looked around the dwindled circle of remaining gifts. Sighing in disbelief at the choices of cat ladened dish towels, the two hideously orange silk pillowcases that Sam swore were great for sleeping on if one didn’t want to mess up their hair, and a tiny box that set nestled into the tree.

“Well…” he sighed, “whilst the cat towles are rather tempting, I don’t think Dixie would ever talk to me again, so I gotta go with the tiny little box on there. Ohhhh maybe it’s a butt plug!” He replied jokingly as Steve walked to get the box, turning as Becca elbowed him in the ribs. “What, a guy can dream can’t he? Plus that box isn’t ev-” His voice cut out when the whole room quickly fell silent before turning his body to see what the hell was going on, only to be met with a kneeling Steve Rogers who held the tiny silver box in his hand, lid popped to reveal a thin silver ring.

“Don’t think it’s a butt plug.” Becca whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

“No, no it’s not.” Steve added with a grin, taking Bucky’s left hand, he brought it to his lips and Bucky’s heart stuttered in his chest. “I know it’s fast, but I think everything with us has been pretty fast thus far and I would hate to ruin that track record.” Biting his bottom lip he watched Bucky’s eyes go soft. “You’ve been the most stable part of the last four months. You’ve taught me to accept a force within’ myself that I’ve battled alone for years and helped me to overcome it, you’ve waited when I asked, and you’ve been willing to dive into my quite insane family without a second glance.” He chuckled as he heard Ri admonish a soft “hey” in response before continuing. “But most of all, you’ve loved me through it all, you didn’t give up, and you didn’t back down even when I thought you would. You’re the only person I could ever ask, because I can’t do this life without you. So, James Buchanan Barnes, will do me the greatest honor of marrying me, please?”

Bucky’s heart clenched as a sob broke through his lips. “Yes. Yes yes yes yes…” He chanted, flinging himself off the couch and into Steve’s arms, knocking them over onto the floor. Pressing their lips together in a long fervent kiss, breaking only to grin as wolf whistles and clapping echoed throughout the room. As they sat up Steve took his left hand again, gently sliding on the silver ring.

“You ready to do the rest of your life with me, Bucky Barnes?” Steve asked, grinning from ear to ear.

“‘Til the end of the line, Steve Rogers.” Bucky murmured before pulling him close and vowing to never let go.  
_____  
THE FUCKIN END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone else crying? Because I sure as hell am. Literally ugly cried when I finished because this story has consumed my life for the past fourteen weeks. Went in wanting to write a nice simple fluffy AU with some hot smut, came out of it beaten to death my own emotions.
> 
> Thank you all SO SO SO much for sticking with this fic. To those who don't automatically filter the fics to "completed works only" and have stuck by this story week-by-week, y'all are the real MVP's in my world. Thanks for all of the kudos, ALL of the awesome comments, and to those who shared it with your friends. Seriously, THANK YOU. 
> 
> [Here's](https://love-ha-fge.tumblr.com/post/180606485525/cant-keep-my-hands-to-myself-ahm1121) a reference to the tattoo Bucky gives Steve, its basically a mixture of the end credit figures from CA:WS.
> 
> I'm gonna go cry now, because I'm gonna miss these two specific idiots in love from this AU so much. <3


End file.
